Wishes of the Heart
by KellethMetheus
Summary: On the first mission after Grace, Jack and Sam come in contact with an Ancient device and vanish. What happens when they reappear seven hours later and they are not alone. Sequel now up Dreams of the Soul.
1. Wishes of The Heart 1

**Author's Note:** So here is my next offering to you all. This one is a long one and I'm not sure how fast I will be able to get it up for you all to enjoy. I will do so as fast as I can. I hope to be able to post once a week but I'm not promising anything**. ;)**

I would like thank SirenBunny and KEF for their help and suggestion with this story and for ShadowChaser for betaing it. You all helped me immensely and you helped make this what it is with your help.

That is all I have to say and now on with the show.

Okay folks I have gone over this chapter and hope to get to the rest soon. Feb 2010.

**

* * *

**

Major Samantha Carter stood shoulder to shoulder with her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill. They worked together seamlessly cleaning up her home after a team get together celebrating her return to duty after three weeks of leave due to the concussion she sustained while on the _Prometheus_.

There was much fun and cake for all.

Ever since she woke up, calling her CO Jack, he hadn't been far away. He seemed to know that she needed him, just like her delusion had promised he would be. In the last few weeks, she had struggled to understand just what her mind was trying to tell her when it showed her all those images and to understand just who Grace was.

In Sam's mind, the girl was either herself, or the child Sam longed for. The only problem is if she was the embodiment of that longing, why did Grace remind her of Jack, the one man she could never have a child with? There were two problems with even the thought of children with Jack O'Neill: one they were officers in the Air Force and he was her CO, two no matter where she transferred in the SGC, she would still be under his command because he was the 2IC of the base. It just wasn't possible unless one of them left the SGC and at this point, neither of them was willing to risk the planet to be together, the stakes were just too high.

She had loved him for a long time, so long that she was not sure just when it happened. It was sometime between Antarctica, the first time, and when he almost died from that alien virus that pinned him to the gate room wall. Knowing that nothing could come of her feelings, she buried them deep, with only a few eruptions to the surface.

The first time when he was trapped on Edora, and until those stupid armbands and her almost dying trapped by a force shield, she had convinced herself it was all one sided. Standing there with that field between them she knew he felt the same way and there was nothing they could do about, even when they escaped. Then a month later, the two of them had to admit their feelings in public when they had been accused of being a _Za'tarc_.

That had been four years ago and Sam wasn't sure he still felt the same way. Jack O'Neill was a complex man, no matter what her delusion said. He buried his emotions deep; rarely letting them show for anyone, even Daniel.

His shoulder brushed her as he reached up to put away a glass. Shivers ran down her spine, but she stamped them down. Thoughts like that could lead both of them into trouble, where neither of them wanted to go. Maybe it was time to move on and find someone else. She had to believe that she could love someone other than Jack O'Neill, or she would always be alone.

Mark had been bugging her to meet his friend, who was coming to town next week. She looked over at Jack and he smiled at her. She wanted to get lost in the smile and keep dreaming, but the more practical part of her said that she was getting older and if she really wanted to hold Grace in her arms, she needed to move on. Jack O'Neill was a dead end as far as children were concerned, no matter what her heart said.

They put away the last dishes and then he picked up his coat, she could tell he wanted to linger by the way he played with the leather in his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind shaking his head. With a wave of his hand, he vanished into the night, the only sound was the noise of his truck heading down the street. Sam watched him go thinking if only....

After Jack's tail lights disappeared, Sam turned away from the window and made a call. Five minutes later, she had set up a time to meet Mark's friend, Pete when he came to town, but her heart wasn't really in it. Hanging up the phone, she turned back to the window watching the spot where Jack's taillights had vanished, her heart had left with Jack O'Neill, no matter what she told herself.

Deciding this train of thought had no point or solution, she turned her mind to the mission the next day. It was a simple mission that they hoped would end with something to help them save the world. This planet looked like most of the other planets, trees, rocks and water. There were no signs of recent human activity and it was an easy, no risk mission for SG-1 to get back into the swing of things. The MALP showed all the regular things but the UAV had found interesting ruins that Daniel really wanted to check out. They were scheduled to stay the night and return home by 1500 the next afternoon.

Taking one last look around the room, Sam decided that it was clean enough and she needed to get to sleep. Tossing the cloth in the direction of the sink, she headed off to her bedroom and never noticed the little girl standing in the corner of the dining area.

The girl in a white dress spun around blowing bubbles, "We'll meet soon Mommy. I know you're finally ready and so is Daddy." She tugged at the hand of the man standing beside her. "Come on, it's time, it's time."

The man nodded and they disappeared.

* * *

So what do you all think? Let me know. As for who the man is I'd love to hear from you. ~Kelleth~


	2. Wishes of The Heart 2

**Author's Note:** Since the reception for this story has been overwhelming I have decided that I will give you guys another chapter.

Again I would like to thank the usual suspects, **KEF and SirenBunny** for reading this fic and letting me bounce ideas off of them. **ShadowChaser** for being my beta. Also I would like to thank **Rachel500** for writing the story Let Go and Hold On, it gave me the idea for this story. If you have a chance read her stuff it's great.

I would also like to thank my anonymous reviewers: **dp-** you read a lot of my stuff thank you and I hope you will enjoy this story as well. **Koliara,** you I don't recognize but thanks for reading and I hope to see you again. **Anon,** thanks for being the first to review and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one meets expectations.

Also, the man: He is not Jacob, Orlin, Shi'fu, or the entity from the gas nebula. Any other guesses. I will tell you who he is, but not until a little bit later in the story.

Well enough of my blabbing and on with the show....

* * *

The gate shut off behind them and they fanned out. "We have a short walk campers. Remember you all, touch nothing until Carter takes a look at it. That means you, Daniel, no more memorial services for you."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack, I haven't died that many times..." He said trying to defend himself, only to be cut off.

"Ack, Danny I don't want to hear it. Touch nothing, you heard me." The look Jack gave his friend told him that there would be no point in arguing. The Colonel motioned for Teal'c to take the lead and the rest of the team fell into line behind him.

Silence reigned until they arrived at the ruins. The walls were covered with writing in Ancient. Daniel immediately began to try to make sense of the foreign words and symbols.

In the farthest corner, was a collection of machines. Most looked like they had been destroyed, but one stood alone and seemed to be in repair. It was shaped like a mushroom and had symbols all over it. Letting her P-90 hang, Sam circled around the device trying to guess its use. "Daniel, Colonel, can you come here for a moment."

Jack crossed the room first and stood beside her, "How can I help you, Major?"

"I recognize these symbols from the place where we found Ernest, but they don't make any sense. If I remember right, it talks about heart's desire and joining together. Can you make any sense of it? In the time loop you learned Ancient; can you remember enough of it?"

"I'll try, but don't hold your breath. I don't have a head for these things." Squinting at the unfamiliar symbols, Jack tried to make sense of them. Sam stood right beside him following the symbols with her fingers in the same way he did.

Momentarily distracted, he put his hand down on the top of the mushroom. Sam touched his shoulder at the same time and the room lit up and the two of them vanished.

* * *

The two of them reappeared in a dark room. The room was silent and they felt no sense of space or the floor where they stood. It was like they were inside nothingness. Their only connection to anything was each other. Sam's hand still rested on his shoulder and she started to remove it, but Jack caught her hand, afraid that he would lose her in the dark expanse if they broke contact. He wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed them gently to let her know that he was still there.

A bright light scanned them and then the room was dark once more. The two of them stood shoulder-to-shoulder, holding hands, and waited.

"Children of the Ancients, you have come here to Lynta with a question. Here is your answer. You have been found worthy of our aid. We recognize your union and bless it. Do not spurn our gift or you shall be punished. Take what we give you and rejoice." The voice sounded familiar, but neither could place it.

Then Sam vanished from Jack's grip in a flash of light. "Hey! Bring her back her right now! I'm not leaving without her. I don't know what you are playing at." Jack spun around trying to see any signs of Sam or a way out. All he could think about was Sam as he lost consciousness in a flash of light.

* * *

The light was a little too bright, and it hurt, Jack thought, as he tried to lift his hand to block it out. However, his hand would not exactly move with him and a frown creased his features. Turning his head, he saw Carter lying there. Their hands were tied together at the wrist. If Jack didn't know better, it was the same cloth that the dress Carter had worn when she was taken by the Shavidi all those years ago.

He sat up slowly, feeling dizzy, and he opened his eyes to prevent the world from spinning, but it didn't work. He closed his eyes again and waited for the world to stop its twisted merry-go-around before he opened them again. Looking around him, Jack tried to get his bearings and see if he knew where they were, before he turned his attention to his still unconscious 2IC.

A quick assessment of her told him that she was just asleep. He shook her gently, "Carter wake up."

Her hand swatted lightly at him, "Jack, I don't want to get up, please let me sleep," she mumbled before rolling over.

It was then he saw the infant that had been lying between them, wrapped in the same blue cloth that had bound their wrists. Unsure what to do, he just sat there and stared. His stupor was broken by Sam's groan. He untied their wrists and shaking her a little harder, he called, "Carter, wake up."

Not liking the loss of their body heat, the baby began to cry.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was way too old for all this Ancient nonsense and his head hurt. Gently, he lifted the infant from the ground and cradled it in his arms. Looking down at the child, Jack lost himself, looking into the warm blue eyes so like Carter's.

* * *

As though shocked, Sam sat up quickly and regretted it. Dropping her head into her hands, she looked around to see her CO staring lovingly at the baby in his arms. She had seen Jack O'Neill with older children and knew he was excellent with them. It was a whole other story to see him with a child, so helpless, cradled so gently in his arms.

Hearing her groan, he looked up and met her gaze as he bounced the child trying to soothing it.

"Sir, what just happened? What did the voice mean; our union and he blessed it?" She rubbed her temples hoping to ease the ache there.

"I'm not sure I want to think about it, but it may all have to do with Homer here. I have a spare shirt in my pack. Let's wrap him in it so he doesn't spoil his pretty blanket before we can get him a diaper."

Digging in the pack, Sam said, "No way are we going to name this child Homer." Finding the shirt, she took the child from his arms and unwrapped it and used the large black t-shirt as an improvised diaper. "Besides it's a girl."

He watched her, amazed as she folded and tied off the diaper. "How about Lisa then?" he offered as an alternative.

"No Sir, we don't even know where the baby came from or if we will be able to keep it." As soon as she said the words, Sam realized that she wanted to. She wanted this little child in her life and home, and Jack to help her raise her. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she sighed, "So how do we get home from here?"

Just then their radio sounded. "Jack, Sam come in, this is Daniel. Are you there?" His voice was flat as though he didn't really expect an answer.

Jack activated the radio. "We're both fine, but lost. It looks like we are in an open field near a river. Check the UAV photos and see if you can locate us. If not, have Hammond send it up again to do a search. We must be fairly close if the radios are still working. How long were we gone?"

"Seven hours, O'Neill. We endeavored to contact you every half hour after you vanished. It should be dark soon. What do you wish us to do?" Teal'c's voice sounded next over the radio.

Looking at the position of the sun, he realized that he was right. "Carter and I will make camp here. We should have enough supplies for a comfortable night. You two head back to the gate and contact Hammond and let him know you found us. Arrange for the UAV tomorrow if you can't find out location in the photos."

* * *

"Indeed O'Neill. We will see you and Major Carter in the morning." Just before Teal'c clicked off, he was sure there had been a baby's cry. He looked at Daniel, who just stared at Teal'c's radio, not believing he heard the noise as well.

After a few moments, he asked his Jaffa friend, "Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

Teal'c's expression didn't change, "Indeed, I heard the cry of an infant as well. It seems that O'Neill and Major Carter may have an interesting story to tell when we find them. Let us scan the photos to see if we can locate them before informing General Hammond that they are safe, if not found."

The two men sat down in the base camp, they had set up once Jack and Sam vanished, and scanned the photos looking for the landmarks given by O'Neill. Half an hour later, they discovered the field and the two men reported to the SGC.

"General Hammond, this is Teal'c, we have located Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's position. They have been transported to a field ten kilometers away. We have made contact with them and they are all right. Once it is daylight, we will meet them at their position and return to the gate."

"Good work, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. We will see you tomorrow then. Godspeed. Hammond out." A few seconds later the gate winked off with a snap.

"Should we have mentioned the baby?" Daniel asked, once they were half way back to the camp, unsure if they had just lied, by omission, to their commanding officer.

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson. I have fought many battles and I have leaned to trust my instincts. They tell me that it is O'Neill and Major Carter, who should explain about the child, not us who have no answers."

Nodding, Daniel followed his friend back to camp. Hopefully tomorrow would have the answers everyone needed.

* * *

So did I answer anyone's questions or did I just raise more? Love it or hate I'd love to hear from you.~Kelleth~


	3. Wishes of The Heart 3

**Author's Note: Here is the third chapter. I'm close to being done, the whole story.I hope to top if off around thirty chapters.**

I love this story and being able to share it with you. I have resisted long enough I just needed to post again. I still have one chapter in hand so and two more promised this weekend so I should be fine for now. I had 20 reviews for the last chapter, I love all of you**:)**

Not this Sunday but the next one I'm going out of town and so I will not be able to post. I will post again next Friday and Wednesday if I have the chapters. Just so you don't think I have vansihed into thin air. Don't worry I will remind you again.

Again I thank the people who helped me make this all possible. **SirenBunny, KEF and ShadowChaser.**

If anyone is interested here is the address of the story I was looking for. Thanks to KEF for finding it for me after she suggested it. randomramblings. fathweb. com. It is 2nd from last listed on the page, the title is called Intervention, but be warned it is long and not broken up into individual chapters.

To my anonymous reviewers **nath452, jo**, thank you for taking the time to review. As to my signed one you got your notes already.

For those who provided guesses to who the man was. No, he was not an Asgard, Ska'ara, nor one of the Ancients or Oma. I will tell you the voice wasn't Oma either. I'm assuming Carter learned to fold a diaper while babysitting. She is older than me and I was taught to fold a diaper in the babysitting course I took as a teenager and I'm 31.

Well I'm done my rambling now on with the show......

**0o0o0**

While Jack talked on the radio, the baby began to scream. Sam tried to jiggle her to calm her so she would not be heard over the radio, but she only turned up her volume. Deciding that distance might help, she walked a few paces away while the Colonel finished his radio conversation.

He signed off and turned back to Sam, once he dropped his pack. "Is she all right?"

"I think we need to get the tent up and get her inside. As for food for her, I haven't got a clue, unless you have a bottle and a can of formula in there? I'll wrap her in my coat while you put up the tent."

Jack shook his head and offered her his coat, "Use mine. I'll put up the tent and you just keep her warm."

Sam took the coat and wrapped the baby in it and sheltered her from the wind with her body. She said, as she awkwardly dropped her own pack beside his,. "If we can get Grace through the night, the SGC should have formula stockpiled due to the refugees we sometimes have."

Pausing halfway from removing the tent poles from his pack , he gave her an undecipherable look, "Grace?"

Carter shrugged before looking down at the child in her arms, "It just came out and it seems right." Grace, this child was Grace, the thought ran through Sam's mind. Her eyes flew up and met Jack's and something passed between them.

Dropping the poles, he stood and came closer. "Hi Grace. What do you think of that name?" His calloused finger brushed Grace's cheek and she quieted. With a contented sigh, she wrapped her fist around his finger. A smile crossed Jack's face, "She likes it."

Breaking the contact with Grace, he turned back to the task at hand, when Carter touched his arm. He looked over his shoulder at her, trying to stamp down the emotions that swirled around his brain. Their eyes met and he saw all of his emotions mirrored back at him in her eyes. Suddenly he wanted a home and family, but not just anyone to be the mother of his children. He wanted Sam Carter and the little girl in his arms to be a part of it.

A few heartbeats later, he spoke, his voice rough with emotion, "I guess Grace it is." With those few words he laid claim to Grace as his and Carter's, no matter what happened when they walked back through the gate, she would be their little girl. He would move heaven and earth if he had to, but it would happen.

Jack was the first one to look away. Grace needed the tent's shelter and so he did not have time to stare at her and Carter all day. No matter how much he wanted to.

Silently he put up the tent and stowed their gear inside the vestibule, and the bedrolls inside the tent. After that was done, he moved aside so Sam could climb in and then he handed her Grace. "The two of you stay in here. I'll make us some food and we should be able to use the sugar from the MREs to get her through the night, if we dissolve it in water." Ducking out, he zipped up the main tent, leaving Sam alone with Grace.

Just on the other side of the canvas, she heard Jack rummaging through their packs looking for the cooking sterno and the MREs. Checking the t-shirt diaper, she found it was still dry. Sam took off her coat as well and covered Grace with it until the tent warmed up from her body heat.

It was then she became aware of her wet shirt. Pulling the material away from her skin, she realized what it was, milk. She was producing milk. Unsure if this day could get any stranger, she shed the soaked shirt and bra. Quickly she replaced the shirt but decided to forgo the bra so she could attempt to nurse Grace. Never having done this before, it took a few tries to get Grace latched on properly. She settled back against their still rolled bedrolls and enjoyed the new sensation of a nursing child.

She must have dozed for a while, because she snapped awake when Jack opened the zipper of the vestibule. Grace was still eating contently and Sam didn't want to interrupt. Instead, she grabbed the cloth they found Grace wrapped in, and draped it over herself and Grace just as Jack climbed into the tent, pushing two bowls of food in front of him.

He froze at the only noise in the tent, "What's that?" Knowing full well what the sound was, he just didn't want to ask how she was able to nurse the baby.

From her spot against the bedrolls she said, "I have milk somehow. I thought I would try and feed her. Human milk should be better than sugar water. Grace seems to enjoy it." Sam blushed as his eyes were drawn to the place where Grace rested.

He quickly recovered from his surprise at this new revelation and offered her a bowl. "Can you eat or do you want to wait?"

Nodding to the place beside her, "If you put it there, I should be able to pick at it while I do this. I will have to use my fingers, if you don't mind." As she said this, she disappeared under the blanket and moved Grace to the other breast. It was awkward under the blanket, but it kept her from embarrassing the Colonel and herself further. During the whole process, she was aware of Jack trying hard not to watch the wiggling blue cloth.

The tension between them had ratcheted up a notch since he had entered the tent. The only noises inside the tent were the sounds of them eating and Grace's slurping.

Jack picked at his food unsure of what he thought of this new development. If Sam was able to produce milk, did that mean that she had given birth to Grace, but how could that be? They had only been gone seven hours. Even he knew you needed nine months to grow a baby. If that was true, who was the father, him or someone else.

The voice said they had been granted their heart's desire. Could a child, possibly his child be Carter's heart's desire? It was his now, after seeing the child, but the thought had never entered his mind before seeing Grace. _Liar_, his mind screamed. He had thought of it but never thought it was possible. And he knew that it was probably something to do with that Ancient-machine they had discovered.

Sighing, he turned his mind to what else the voice said. He ran the words over in his mind and then stopped. The voice said it recognized their union, what union? They had never married. Surely if they had, Daniel would have said something? Over the years they had joined in some pretty strange ceremonies, but they had never been married or had they?

Sighing, Jack knew he had to get out of the tent or he would do something stupid, like ask Carter if they had ever got married. That was something to ask Daniel when he was alone and could make a fool of himself. Without looking at Carter, which took all of his will power, he asked her. "Are you done with your food?"

Not really hungry, she nodded. Fatigue washed over her and all she wanted to do was sleep. She held out the bowl, Jack took it, still not looking directly at her, but only out of the corner of his eye.

Taking the bowl, setting it inside his own, he climbed out of the tent and began to clean up the dishes from the meal. He buried the remains of the meal across the stream and then washed the dishes on the same side of the stream, first with sand and then soap.

He took his time, hoping that Grace would be done her meal by the time he arrived back inside the tent. Finally, he ran out of things to do in the camp and returned to the tent to find Grace and Sam curled up in her bedroll.

Trying not to look at the two of them, he pulled off his boots and climbed into his own bedroll. His body was exhausted for no reason, but sleep was a long time coming, as he watched his girls sleep, hoping that they would be his; this was his last thought before he dropped into a short uneasy sleep.

0o00o

Well that is that. As I said before like it or hate it let me know....~Kelleth~


	4. Wishes of The Heart 4

**Author's Note: **Hello again here is chapter four for you all to enjoy. I wasn't going to post this yet but I will be gone for a week after next Sunday and so I should have a backlog of a few chapters waiting for me when I get back. So here it is.

Oh and if you want more keep those reviews coming they really make my day when I see all those people who take the time to let me know they enjoy reading my stuff. This story now has 55 reviews. Thank you everyone.

Thank you again to all those who helped me get this fic ready, you know who you are.

**Now to answer a few questions that people asked**. As for Jacob and the kissing they are coming soon as well as some answers to all your questions about where Grace came from. I promise The "voice" saw more than just Sam and Jack's reactions there in the void. The voice knows them better than that. Are they married? Yes in my little world they have, many many times. Any ideas when???

o0o0

At dawn, Jack was up and began to pack what he could without disturbing Sam's sleep. Once he had finished what little chores he could do, he built a fire and boiled water to make their breakfast. By the time he finished his made up chores, his radio clicked telling him that Daniel or Teal'c were trying to contact him.

"I'm here Daniel. Carter and I need to get back to the gate but she's still sleeping. Whatever happened to us yesterday exhausted her. There is nothing wrong with her, she's just tired and she didn't sleep well last night. I'm letting her sleep until she is ready to get up or you guys get here. I would like us to be checked out as soon as possible though. How long till you get here?"

"We should be there within two hours O'Neill. We will come from upstream so if Major Carter wakes up before we arrive, you may make your way to us." Teal'c voice answered his question.

"Will do Teal'c. O'Neill out." Jack looked at the tent wondering if he should wake Sam or let her sleep. He wanted to climb back into his bedroll and sleep for longer, but he knew that would not be possible. His sleepless night in the tent had been enough. His body would not allow him to sleep. Although he was just as exhausted as Carter, his body remained on alert to keep watch over Sam and the baby.

The worst of it was he heard every time she moved and fed Grace. Those quiet sounds were enough to make a man insane and now as he sat waiting for Teal'c and Daniel, he wondered if he was insane. What had they done to him? Even out here by the fire, he was aware of her every movement.

His only distraction was getting up and scrounging for more firewood, but soon he had such a large pile he knew that even that was a waste of time. So now he waited and poked at the fire. Around the time he expected Daniel and Teal'c, he heard movement inside the tent. Somehow their connection told him that she was awake and coming out.

Refusing to look up as she approached the fire, he waited for her to make the first move and tell him what he should do, how he should behave.

o0o0

"Sir, can you hold her while I wash out your shirt and mine? They are soiled and we might need them on the hike back to the gate. I've got Daniel's spare shirt since his pack was full of books."

He held his arms out, to take Grace when their arms and fingers brushed against each other in the exchange. There it was again, that tingling sensation when they touched. Just the slightest touch was enough to almost kill him. They were so close, but they could never truly touch, not the way they yearned to. They were part of some cruel cosmic joke that he didn't find very funny.

Again their eyes met across the baby and she seemed to weave a spell between them. Jack lifted his free hand to touch Sam's cheek. As he slowly drew his fingers across the soft skin, she closed her eyes marveling in the sensations.

He leaned closer; their lips hovered close to touching but each was waiting for the other to make the first move. Jack had just surrendered to the inevitable when he heard a twig snap. Immediately, his brain switched gears and he was ready for whatever threat might present itself.

He crouched down low, protecting Grace with his body, with the 9mm in his other hand. Sam immediately put her body between O'Neill and the sound. She had her P-90 in her hands, ready. Tense and prepared they waited.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c watched as the scene played out between the other two members of their team. Daniel didn't want to interrupt, but he could see the baby in Jack's arms, and he knew they had to get her back to the SGC, as well as ensuring that Jack and Sam were all right. He was about to call out to them, but Teal'c stopped him, and the Jaffa stepped on a twig. It broke under his weight and the two people by the fire totally changed their demeanor as their friends arrival broke the air of enchantment linking Sam and Jack.

With his hand, Teal'c motioned for Daniel to now speak, "Jack-uh, we're here now. Can we help you guys break camp so we can head back to the gate? And who is that?" Daniel stepped closer to get a look at the infant in Jack's arms.

Giving Sam one last long look, Jack turned to the other two-team members, "This is Grace. That's about all we know. When we get back to the SGC, Janet can take a look at her and see what else she can find out. Carter, you do what you were gonna do, and Teal'c and Daniel, can you strike the tent and pack it in the packs?."

Five minutes later, the camp was struck and the packs were settled on their backs. Teal'c took point with Daniel and Sam falling in behind while Jack took the rear. Sam used the material to put Grace in a sling and tucked her inside her coat.

* * *

Two hours later, they arrived at the gate and Daniel dialed. They stepped through the gate and with a whoosh; SG-1 entered the SGC and marched down the ramp.

The General met them at the bottom of the ramp, "So you're all back safe and sound. Colonel, Major, any injuries?"

"No we're all fine. We saw some trees and gadgets. Carter and I were given a baby and we came home. There's not much else to say," Jack said, as he left the ramp and handed off his guns to the waiting soldier.

The General nodded until the tidbit about the baby. He had to go over Jack's words in his head before he blurted out, "A baby. What, where? I thought that planet was uninhabited, who gave you the baby?"

Grace, who had fallen asleep, was woken up by the outburst and began to cry.

"That would be Grace, Sir. We'll head to the infirmary and briefing in two hours?" Jack asked, looking at his watch.

"If not before. I want to know what's going on here and where that baby came from." He motioned them to head off to the infirmary.

The team left the gate room and the only sound was the clomp of their boots and the wailing of Grace. General Hammond watched them go wondering if he needed to call the President now or wait until he knew more. Grabbing the phone from the wall, he hesitated and then dialed a different number. Dr Frasier needed to know what was coming her way.

* * *

Doctor Janet Frasier rushed around the infirmary collecting what the baby would need. Due to the ever-present possibility of refugees, the SGC kept children's supplies in one of the upper level storerooms. It was only the basics, sleepers, bottles, formula, and diapers for various sizes of infants and other supplies for older children.

As soon as she got off the phone with the General, she sent Dr. Kim, her new intern, off to gather the needed supplies for the baby.

When SG-1 was finished their exams, she turned her attention to Grace, who was happily diapered and settled into Jack's arms, as Sam was being submitted to more tests.

Jack laid the baby down on the bed and stepped to the side, giving the doctor access to the child, but stayed close enough that Grace could hold on to his finger. Janet checked her over thoroughly and found nothing wrong with the child. Last of all, she drew a vial of blood from the infant. Jack insisted on holding Grace through the process, muttering about Napoleon and giant needles.

The baby gave a small whimper but then calmed quickly. "I'll take her to Sam while you shower. She should be finished her tests by now. I will let you know the results as soon as possible. I may have some of the results by the time you return from the showers. Come right back here; don't go anywhere else, Colonel."

With a sloppy salute, he handed Grace over to her, and was gone. The doctor watched him go, hoping now that she had Sam alone, she would get some answers. With a smile, she turned to the curtained area where she found Sam waiting agitatedly. "Janet, what is going on here? Why was I submitted to all those tests? I'm fine, a little tired but that is all."

Janet handed the baby to Sam and slowly picked up the other woman's chart and scanned it. "I will tell you when you explain how you and the Colonel ended up ten kilometers from the rest of the team with a baby."

Gazing at the now properly dressed Grace, Sam said, "We touched some machine and were transported to an empty room. A voice spoke to us. It called us 'Children of the Ancients'. and said that we had come there seeking an answer and that we had been found worthy of their aid. Then there was something about a union and we should take what we have been given. We woke up later, ten km away from where we started, with a baby. Daniel and Teal'c met up with us the next morning and we returned home. Why?"

"According to your tests, you have given birth recently, but you are fully healed and when you left yesterday, you had not. So, in the thirty-six hours you were gone that changed. I have no idea how. After all these years working here, I didn't think things could get any more bizarre, but they have. We don't have the results back but I think the tests will show that Grace is your child and the Colonel's."

"I think so too. Janet, I have milk. It should be tested. I fed her last night, but I want to know if I'm passing Naquada through the milk. If that is the case, I shouldn't nurse her any longer." She looked down at Grace as she spoke quietly. "They said something about my heart's desire and that is a child. Since the _Prometheus_, I have been thinking about my life and what is missing, who I was missing. I was wondering if I needed to make some changes. Now it seems I'm forced to. Do you think there will be a problem with my keeping Grace?"

"I don't see how they could stop you. If we can prove she is your child, they would have no grounds to take her away." Janet touched the soft hair on Graces head. "The Colonel should be back soon and then you can shower and change as well. I'll leave you now. I have to rush the blood and DNA test."

Settling down on the bed, Sam lifted the bed rails and cuddled Grace close, and dropped off to sleep.

0o0o0

Well there is the end of this installment. Let me know what you think.


	5. Wishes of The Heart 5

Author's Note: Well here is another chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this little fic. I had to make some changes to this chapter so if there are any typos let me know and I will fix them and if you do give me a little context and I can find it easier.

Shadow Chaser, SirenBunny and KEF you guys are the best, thanks for all your help with my fic. Reviews are at 71. I add this only for myself so I can keep track. Thank you to all of you who took the time to say you liked my story.

**Now to respond to some comments:** The voice is not the Furrlings, the Nox or Charlie. Those were all great guesses, but I had the identity of the voice before I started writing this story. Yes, Hammond is calling the Pres, because of Kinsey, he was the Vice President elect or what ever they call him down there, I'm Canadain. He will make an appearance in a little while. I had fun with Pete, he will show up in a little while and be a pain. As for the NID they didn't come into this story but they might if I write a sequel. I do have an idea for it.

0o0o0

Twenty minutes later, Jack returned to the infirmary and Janet motioned to the curtained off area. "Sam's sleeping. I need to talk to you before we wake her up. She gestured for him to follow her into her office.

Jack followed her into the small room, closing the door behind him and then sitting down in the lone chair across from her desk. Jack looked around, unsure about what was about to happen. Why had she called him here?

"Colonel, preliminary tests show that Grace could be your child. She is a possible combination of your blood types. Although she is definitely _S_am's, there is Naquada in her blood, but only trace amounts. We found it, but that is because we were looking for it. If she was ever injured, she wouldn't be able to go to a regular hospital. I assume the concentration will reduce over time and we will test her as she ages. I'm trying to match both of your DNAs through the Air Force Database. It shouldn't take very long."

He looked up at the ceiling as tears gathered in his eyes. He never really thought he would be a father again, yet here he was, and Sam was his child's mother. Could this really be the chance he had hoped for? If it had been up to him, they would have been together long ago, but he had followed Sam's lead on their relationship or lack there of. He took a deep breath.

Having got his emotions under control, he looked at Janet. "She's probably mine and Sam's? I thought about it, but I didn't think it would be a possibility." He dropped his head into his hands, and a moment later, his head came up and there was a huge smile on his face, "Grace is ours." but just as quickly it vanished, "What are we going to do? I can't say I don't want this, but it complicates everything. Does Sam know?" He swallowed, had Janet noticed that he was calling Carter, Sam? He looked up and met Janet's gaze, and from the smile on the doctor's face, he knew that she had, but then she probably knew just what was going on between the two of them all this time.

Janet let the smile fade, "Yes, I've talked to her, but we had no definite proof at the time. All we knew at that time was that she had given birth, and when she left yesterday she hadn't. She wants to keep Grace." Janet looked like she wanted to say more when there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, she was handed a piece of paper, by Dr Kim. Frasier read it, and then handed it to Jack. "It's official. I'll have to put it in all of your records. I'll have a birth certificate for her in a few days. A friend of mine at the Academy hospital will sign off on it, indicating that he delivered her. He has the clearance to know what happened. We brought him in when we had that last group of refugees with all those pregnant mothers. I suggest you speak to the General now. He needs to know about this, and he can decide what to do about it. Tell the General that I will have my report for him within the hour."

Standing to leave, he paused, "Can you page me if Sam wakes up while I'm gone? I need to talk to her so we can make some plans for Grace."

"I understand Colonel. I should have some of the paperwork ready for you to sign by the time you are done with the General." Janet touched his shoulder, "And Jack. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks Janet, I'll be back as soon as I can." Crossing through the infirmary, he paused and then headed for the curtained off area where Sam was. Parting one of them, he slipped inside.

The sight inside was like a punch in the gut. Sam lay curled around Grace with her face pressed into the pillow. He had an overwhelming desire to curl up with them and just sleep. Before he knew it, he was beside the bed. He felt like he could not be apart from them.

Sensing his presence, Grace opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes considered him for a moment, before she decided to do something. She lifted one hand toward him and waved it. It was as though Grace wanted him to join them in their nap.

Reaching out, he traced her cheek with his finger and she grabbed it. He swallowed at the emotions that rushed over him. This was his little girl, his and Sam's. He didn't understand how, or why ,she was there, but now that she was, he was going to do his best to make sure she had a good life, a full life.

"Hey Gracie Leigh. I'm your daddy for better or worse, and I love you. I don't care why you are here or where you came from. The Doc says you're mine and Sam's, so you are. Things may be crazy for a while and I'm not sure what will happen. All you need to know is that I love you and your mommy, no matter what happens. Your mommy is smart, together we can figure out something. I have to go and see Grandpa George now. He's a general and I have to listen to him. I will come back as soon as I can. Bye for now Princess." As he walked away, Jack smiled, Sam was awake. He couldn't do anything until she made the first move, he hoped his words had given her enough reason to.

As soon as the curtain dropped behind him, Sam opened her eyes and wiped her unshed tears with her sleeve. She had woken up when Jack entered the curtained room. She was about to say something when he started talking, and then, she had no idea what to say. He still loved her after all this time. Jack was right, they loved each other and Grace, nothing else mattered. Everything else would work out in the end, it had to.

Jack entered the briefing room and sat down. He was antsy and wanted to get back to Sam and Grace as soon as possible. A few minutes later, the General came into the room, and Jack informed the General of the basics about what happened to them while they were on the planet, up until he and Sam touched the device.

Then he stood up, asking the General if he could speak to him in private for the rest of the conversation. What he needed to say to the General was not something he wanted to be public record, at least not yet. He still wanted to talk to Sam before this all became wide spread knowledge.

The General nodded and motioned for Jack to proceed him into the office. Turning to the other two men, he said, "Please stay here. I will need to speak with you once I have talked to Jack."

They nodded and remained sitting, while the two other men disappeared behind the General's closed door.

Jack closed the door and waited for permission to speak. When the General gestured for him to do so, standing at ease, he said, "Sir, things are a lot more complicated than we thought. I need to talk to Carter before anything is done officially. Also, I had Walter contact Jacob. I told him that Carter needed him as soon as he was able to come. Jacob sent a message back saying he should be able to come by tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay Jack, what is this about?" George leaned forward and linked his fingers on his desk.

Closing the door, Jack finally sat, "This is off the record, right?" Jack was nervous. He could end both his and Carter's careers with his next words, if not careful. George nodded and Jack sighed, giving himself time to formulate his thoughts into words.

Succinctly as possible, he gave a recount of the test the doctor had run on both Jack and Sam to determine what had happened on the planet. He stopped occasionally to see if the General had any questions, but each time, the man motioned for Jack to continue.

When he got to the part about the DNA test he swallowed, "So Doc Frasier checked the baby's DNA against Carter's and mine. Just before I left to come here, the results came back. That little girl is Carter's and mine. Janet has no idea how, but it seems she is. Sir, there is no way that either Carter or me is going to give up our child. I've known her long enough to know how she feels, and I know my thoughts on the subject as well. Things are going to change, I'm not sure how."

He sighed, "There are a few possibilities of what could happen, but I need to talk to Carter before you will have anything concrete. I thought you might want to give the President, and anyone else who needs to know, the heads up on this. Kinsey is the new Vice President in a few days." He sighed at that, as though it was one of the greatest tragedies in this world, but continued talking without commenting further. " I think that's all for now. If you have nothing else, I would like to return to infirmary." He stood then, and waited for George to dismiss him.

The older man smiled, yes, they were likely to hear from Kinsey as soon as he found out about Grace, which could be any moment now. "You're dismissed Colonel." Jack executed a crisp turn and headed out. He was almost through the door when a voice stopped him, "Jack?"

He paused and turned back to the General, "Yes sir?"

The General's smile got bigger as he said, "Congratulations son, and tell the Major she has mine as well. I'm sending Teal'c and Dr. Jackson back to the planet to see what they can learn. Anything you want me to tell them?"

Shaking his head, Jack left to prevent any more interruptions. He headed quickly to the infirmary, ignoring anyone who tried to stop him in the hallway. By the time, he reached Sam he was almost at a run.

The General came back into the briefing room without Jack and sat down, "I'm sending you back to the planet. I have reports from Dr. Frasier that you were in no way effected by whatever happened to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. I would like to send SG-3 with you."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged looks, but Daniel spoke first, "Sir, we saw nothing that would pose a threat to us. Even though Jack and Sam were taken away, no harm came to them, not really, and the child is fine as well. We would like to go alone, but you can have SG-3 standing by in case we need them." He looked at Teal'c who nodded in agreement.

The General looked at the two men trying to decide if there was a reason they didn't want anyone else to go to the planet. After a minute, he decided their request had no hidden motive. "You may go to the ruins alone, but SG-3 will go through the wormhole with you and remain at the gate just in case."

Resigned, both Teal'c and Daniel nodded and the General stood, "You have a go." With a quick nod, they left to gear up.

Daniel stepped out of the wormhole with Teal'c, leaving SG-3 at the gate, they headed back to the ruins. Using Sam and Jack's description, the two of them identified the device. Bending down, Daniel studied the writing on the base. "Teal'c can you come over here?"

"Indeed, DanielJackson, I will" said Teal'c, who had been studying the writing on the wall behind Daniel.

"What assistance can I offer you?", said Teal'c while linking his arms behind his back.

Pointing at a ring of characters, Daniel said "I just wanted to check my translation. This is one of those shield generators. It is slightly different from the two devices we saw on P3X-513, but the function seems to be the same. The top talks about the things Sam mentioned, but the pedestal says differently. These are instructions on how to arm the shield."

Bending slightly, the older man studied the writing, "You are correct, Daniel Jackson. This device could not transport O'Neill and Major Carter anywhere."

Looking around him, Daniel was confused. This was the only thing that matched both Jack and Sam's description. He heard something, spinning around, he reached for his gun. "Teal'c." he spoke softly, "Someone is here."

Teal'c only looked over at Daniel, arching his brow and saying nothing. Instead he activated his staff weapon. "We know you are there. Show yourself."

No one appeared and they waited tense, unsure it was an enemy or friend; finally a figure stepped out from behind one of the pillars. He was dressed as an Abydonian with his hood up.

Daniel stepped forward. "We mean you no harm. We are peaceful explorers from a planet called earth, many call it the Tau'ri."

The figure held up his hand "I know who you are, Daniel Jackson." Raising his arms slowly to show that he was no threat, he drew back the hood to reveal Daniel's face.

Love it or hate it let me know.... ~Kelleth~ I do have the next chapter and will post it on Thursday so no death threats please.


	6. Wishes of The Heart 6

**Author's Note:** Well here is the next chapter. I held off for as long as I could. I won't be posting for a while and so I wanted to leave you with something to remember this story by.

**Dedication:**This chapter is for all of you how have take the time to review my story. I love you guys and you keep me going as I struggle to end this one. It almost there but not quite. I hope to have it done on paper before I get back from my holiday. I should have a whole bunch of chapters all ready when I get back so as soon as possible I will post again.

**Ikhoward88** this chapter is also for you. I made modifications just for you part of it wasn't in there before. This one fulfills both your requests. **VisuallDentificationZeta** I tried to make this chapter longer but I was bound by the end. I did what I could. I think the next few are much longer.

**Thank you: **To ShaowChaser for being so understanding with me as I kept changing what I needed her to do. To KEF and SirenBunny who helped me make this story what you see. KEF this on is even more different than the last one. HeeHeeHeeHee!

**Now to Your Questions: **Yes, it is truly Daniel. No fakes or trickery. Yes, the future comes into play and the past. Well if you really want to know just start reading and ignore the babbling woman at the keyboard.

Taking a step back and raising his gun higher, Daniel demanded, "Who are you and why do you look like me?" Studying the man, Daniel could see that the other one was slightly older and his hair was graying.

The older one smiled, it was a little creepy seeing his own smile and face on someone else. "I'm you. Well, you, from an alternate time line, well, maybe this one, because when I came from hasn't happen yet. Sam could have explained it better." He sighed, "SG-1 was stranded in ancient Egypt, on a mission. I lived there until events caused me to Ascend again."

Amazed Daniel asked, "They let you do it again? I though you only got one chance to Ascend?" He took a step closer, studying himself, the older self

The other Daniel smiled, "Actually this was the third time, but who's counting?"

Daniel stepped closer to the other man, not paying any attention to the possible danger, "Really three times? Did Oma help you each time. Why three, why did you leave the second time and not the third." The more he spoke, the closer he came to the other Daniel.

Teal'c grabbed his arm, pulling him back to a safer distance. "DanielJackson, I would proceed with caution. We do not know this man; he may be you or something else entirely. This may be some sort of trick we do not understand."

Stepping back, Daniel nodded, "Right. Well, can you prove your identity? And how do we know that you are me-you?".

The older Daniel smiled, "Well, you never actually graduated from high school but dropped out in grade twelve and went straight to college when you aced the SAT test a month later. You never really had a home after your parents died and you wished your grandfather would have taken you in. Even though you thought he was crazy. You retook human form when you tried to defeat Anubis but was stopped by Oma Desalla, and you realized that you were bound more by being Ascended than by being human, despite all the power you possessed. Need any more?"

Daniel studied his older self, all those things were correct, most, he had never told anyone, especially about not being able to stop Anubis. It never occurred to him that it was Oma who had been the one to stop him. Looking at Teal'c, he spoke, "It's me-him. He is me, or some form of me. What do you want from us, why are you here?"

"Nothing and Grace O'Neill, to answer your questions." Was all he said as he waited for their response. He seemed to want to be as cryptic as Oma was.

"What about her? She's only a few days old, how could you know about her or have any concerns about her?" Daniel demanded, feeling the need to protect Sam and Jack's child.

"She's not just a few days old. She is in fact, thousands of years old." The older Daniel could see from the looks on their faces they didn't believe a word he was saying. Taking a breath, he knew he he had to convince them. They need to know the danger Grace might be in if the wrong people learn of how she came to be.

Sighing he said, "Look I can explain everything. She is Jack and Sam's daughter, she was born in ancient Egypt. Her parents died when she was a baby and then the second set of Jack and Sam died too. I raised her alone for another three years. At that time she became very ill and then she demanded we Ascend. She wanted to wait until her parents were ready and then she wanted to become their child again, only here in the modern world. She chose to descend and relive her life from birth with the two of them."

"The second set of Jack and Sam? What are you talking about?" Daniel was becoming more confused all the time. Grace was once an Ascended being who chose to descend so she could relive her life with her parents?

Teal'c nodded, "Will Grace O'Neill remember any of her past life? She would have valuable knowledge that nefarious people may want to make use of, if they knew." For once, you could see the emotions plainly on the Jaffa's face, worry and concern for the young O'Neill.

"No, I took her memories just like Oma did to me, but I took them all. She will remember nothing of her other life. She will grow and develop like a normal child. You must be careful who you tell this to., Teal'c's right, she may be in great danger if the wrong people find out where she's from, what she once knew...." The older Daniel stopped and seemed to be listening to something the other two could not hear, "I must leave now. I can only hope that her choice does not affect too many things. Watch over Grace, I understand why she chose to do what she did and I helped her. I want Jack and Sam to be happy too." He changed into energy and started to leave.

Daniel wasn't finished asking questions yet, he held up his hand to stop the other him, "What about the machine? What does it have to do with all this?"

"Again nothing. It was Grace's way of protecting her parents. There had to be some strange occurrence so they would not be harmed by her appearance. Her parents have made enemies who would use Grace to hurt them. Oh, and Daniel, when you meet a Vala Maldoran, don't let her get away. I did and I regret it."

The ball of light floated away and vanished in the direction of the stargate. The other two men stood there stunned at what the older Daniel had revealed.

After a moment, Teal'c spoke, "There remains nothing here that will provide us with any answers. I suggest we return to the SGC."

Daniel nodded, "So do we tell them what the other Daniel told us? Do they need to know where Grace really came from. Should we leave it up to alien intervention and protect them?"

Teal'c inclined his head, "I don't know Daniel Jackson. I think both of us need to meditate on the information we have gained."

General Hammond returned to his office after seeing Daniel, Teal'c and SG-3 off. He stared at the red phone.

He needed to talk to the President. Jack was right, as soon as Kinsey found out about Grace, he was going to make a huge stink, and now that he was almost in office, he would use this incident to consolidate his power base. He has had it in for Jack since he managed to get Hammond back in control of the SGC, and this would be his chance to destroy not only Jack, but Sam as well.

Kinsey had his eyes set on the Oval Office and he didn't care who he crushed on the way there. Hammond sighed, there was no way he was going to let Sam and Jack be one of those casualties if he could help it.

From his desk drawer, he took a disk. Maybe it was time to use this and let his old friend know just who his running mate was. With this information, Hayes might be able to get rid of Kinsey forever and get someone better.

Without any further hesitation, he lifted the phone. He spoke first with the President, and then with the new President, Henry Hayes. Half an hour later, the disk had been copied, and one of the copies was on it way to Hayes. It would be there in less than three hours.

That finished, George looked through the rest of the files on his desk. He had some more work to complete before he headed home again.

He rubbed his temples, maybe it was time to look at retirement again. He had been here a while, and it might be time to hand this circus over to someone younger.

That thought was rolling around his mind when the klaxon sounded followed by Walter's voice, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Getting to his feet he wondered what had happened now? Yes, maybe it was time to retire.

Janet met Jack at the door. "Sam, can leave as soon as she is awake. I have packed a few things for Grace. She's still in there with Sam." she motioned to the curtained off area. "Sam asked me to test her milk but the Naquada isn't in it at all. She is safe to nurse if she wants to. She seems to be exhausted, make sure she rests over the next few days. I don't want her pulling long hours in her lab and I'm counting on you to make sure that doesn't happen."

Nodding, the Colonel entered the partitioned area. Sam and Grace were in the same position as when he left and both of them seemed to be asleep. Crossing to their bedside, he sat down, taking Sam's hand in his own. It was so soft in his rough calloused palm. They were so different, could they really have a chance to create a family together? He was well himself- an old warhorse, and she was a young and beautiful genius.

At his touch, her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "You're her father and I'm her mother. How could this have happened?" Her voice was happy and sad at the same time. She sat up, letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed.

Running his fingers though his hair, Jack said, "I really don't know and neither does Janet. We were only gone for seven hours before we found Grace, and we were only gone thirty-six hours total. Those two facts are the only things keeping us out of the brig or even a full court martial." His own voice was quiet as though he did want to jinx it.

She squeezed his hand, "I don't want to give her up and I couldn't ask you to do it either. What are we going to do? We need to decide what we are going to do with Grace."

Taking her other hand, he said. "I think we need to take this one day at a time. Your dad should be here tonight or tomorrow. We need to tell him about her. Once that is done, we can try to figure out where we want to go from there. Daniel and Teal'c are heading back to the planet to see if they can find anything else out." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. His eyes conveyed what he could not put into words without her saying something first. No matter what he wanted, he was still an officer and he would wait for her to make the first move.

Sam leaned in closer, she wanted this man more than anyone she had ever met. Something had been pulling her to this man since they had met, but she was afraid of how he made her feel. After what Jonas Hanson had done to her; she didn't want any man to have that much power in her life again, but now that there was Grace, all her fears no longer mattered. She knew that Jack would not try to control her or destroy her like Hansen had done, he was everything she ever wanted in a man.

She wanted Jack, and she wanted him now. Grabbing his face between her hands, she brought him closer for a kiss. Their lips met and Sam's hand snaked up to grab the back of his head to pull him closer. It was just like she had imagined on the _Prometheus_, why had she waited so long to do this? Jack wrapped his arms around her and she felt herself crushed against him.

Sighing, Sam thought this was heaven and everything else disappeared until.....

"Samantha Leigh Carter, just what is going on?" Breaking apart, they turned to see retired General Jacob Carter, host to Selmak, standing behind them and the man did not look very happy.

Sorry about the cliffhanger when I originally wrote this both this part and the Daniel revelation were in the same chapter but when I added some things the chapter really long and the next one was short so I tried to balance them out. If I get the next chapters before I leave I will post the next chapter if I have time to edit it. If not I will post on the 23 at the latest.

Please don't hate me. ~Kelleth~


	7. Wishes of the Heart 7

Author's Note: I found a little time while my baby was sleeping. I thought I would post this for you all. I hope it lives up the the rest of the story.

I'm in a bit of a rush so thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who helped me make this story what it is. If there are any mistakes let me know I kinda rushed through it.

~Kelleth~

The two of them broke apart like guilty teenagers, but Jack latched on to her hand, not letting her get too far away. He wasn't going to let her pull away now that she had made the first move.

They looked everywhere but each other. Sam was the first to speak. "Dad! I heard you weren't going to be here until tonight." Sam's voice actually squeaked when she said his name and tried to tug his hand from her CO's.

To her horror, Jack wouldn't let her go. "Jacob, how are you?" His voice was calm as he spoke, this time looking directly at Jacob.

"I'm fine Jack. I'm just a little concerned to see my daughter holding hands with her CO, in the infirmary." He looked from his daughter to Jack, choosing to ignore the kiss for now until he had more answers.

Sam and Jack both spoke at the same time and then Grace added her own opinion about the suddenly loud noise. Jack stopped trying to explain and so did Sam, who lifted Grace from where she lay beside her, and tried to bounce her.

He searched for something to say that would explain their behavior, but, as usual, the wrong thing came from his mouth. Gesturing to the baby, Jack said, "Meet Grace O'Neill. She's our daughter. We went...." Jack never saw the punch coming, and so when it struck his jaw, it knocked him flat.

Selmak quickly took control of Jacob before he could do something stupid and irreparably damage his relationship with Samantha. Jacob's eyes flashed and the symbiote spoke, "O'Neill, Samantha. I suggest you explain now. I have told Jacob this was not the way to handle this situation. He let me have control to hear the explanation so no one else is harmed."

Getting up from the floor and rubbing his jaw, Jack said, "That would have been nice a few minutes ago, but, he didn't back down from either Jacob or Selmak.

Sam looked from one man to the other, amazed at how they were handling this. "Sir, you could have explained everything and then added who Grace was. Dad wouldn't have hit you, if you hadn't just blurted it out like that."

"I suggest you do that somewhere more private. General Hammond has authorized the two of you to use the large VIP quarters, and Jacob there is a room for you as well." Everyone turned at the sound of Janet's voice. "He wanted to wait until Daniel and Teal'c returned before allowing Grace to leave the base. You can continue this discussion there."

Sharing a look before nodding, Jack and Sam turned to Janet and listened to her give them the room information.

Janet motioned for Jack and Selmak, "Selmak, you follow Jack, he knows the way." To Sam, she said "You get dressed and you can meet them at the VIP suite."

Jack took a few steps and then stopped. He looked unsure about leaving with Selmak. Sam smiled at him. "Grace and I will meet you in a few minutes. I'll get what she needs from Janet. Selmak, make sure Dad will behave before you give him control again." Sam's voice was still at little angry, but at who, she wasn't sure.

Selmak nodded and followed Jack from the room. Jack had almost left when he paused beside Janet, "Can you get some food sent to the suite. I'm sure all of us are hungry and would rather not make another spectacle of ourselves in the mess hall."

"I'll see what I can do. It may take a few minutes." Janet said, crossing to the phone on the wall.

As symbiote and host followed Jack, they held an internal conversation. _**'Jacob I'm ashamed of how you have reacted to this situation. Their feelings for one another have been clear for anyone to see. Don't tell me you haven't noticed before now.'**_

Jacob mentally sighed, _'No, I knew. We saw Sam a month ago and there was no way she was pregnant, well at least not that pregnant. That means that Grace was not created normally, something had to have happened to them. I should have thought before I acted_,_ it's just that Sam had worked so hard to get where she is. I just don't want it destroyed, but I also know that Jack wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Sam's career.' _

He looked at the other man and decided something. _'I need to apologize to Jack. He's a good man and I know he loves her. It's just this complicates things for them. __T__hey have functioned for so long like __these __feelings don't exist_,_ and now they suddenly have Grace. I just hope no one-gets hurt, especially Grace. Loving someone secretly and being open with that love are two different things.'_

_**'Yes, Jacob but they are adults, you must not interfere. You trust O'Neill with your life; you should be able to trust him with your daughter's heart.'**_

Jacob smiled, _'We'll see. You can let me have control now. I will behave. I promise that I won't hurt him.'_

_**'All right Jacob**_,_** but if you try**_,_** I will take control**_,_** even if I have to **__**do it **__**by force.'**_ Selmak gave him the mental equivalent of a grin, showing that he was joking.

'Yes, Yes, I'll behave.' And then Selmak released control to Jacob. Touching Jack's shoulder, he said "I want to apologize. What I did was uncalled for."

The Colonel jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice, not Selmak's. Swallowing, he tried to determine what the other man's mood was as he said, "I understand Jacob, I was being a jerk. I shouldn't have told you like that." He motioned to the door. "This is your room, we are in the next room. Would you like to freshen up before you meet Sam." His voice sounded hopeful.

Jacob opened the door and motioned for Jack to follow him inside, "Yes, thank you, but I just want to know something. Come inside." Jack hesitated and the older man continued, "I promise, I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you something and the hallway isn't the place for it."

Studying Jake, Jack decided, "All right then. Lead the way."

Once inside, Jake shut the door and rounded on Jack, "I just want to know one thing. Do you love my daughter and will you treat her right?" He saw Jack's hesitation and said, "There are no cameras in here. You can answer without fear, this isn't a trap. I'm not asking for any other reason than to know that my daughter will be taken care of."

Watching Sam's father, Jack wondered if he should tell him the truth or to tell Jake to butt out. After all, he hadn't even said those words to Sam. He understood why Jacob asked, like any father, he wanted to know his little girl would be happy. "Yes," was all he said and left a smiling Jacob behind.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the common area of the VIP suite assigned to Sam and Jack. Grace was laying in a playpen that someone had procured for her, and a matching car seat sat beside it, waiting for the time when she would be able to go home, wherever that was.

Since they had gathered in the common room, silence descended, no one wanted to be the one to speak first. Finally it was Jake who spoke, "So, are you two going to tell me what's going on? Where did she come from? I saw you a month ago and Sam you weren't pregnant."

Sam looked at Jack, who nodded. "We don't know where she came from. SG-1 went to a planet yesterday. We were looking at the ruins there when the Colonel and I came in contact with an ancient device, we were transported...." Sam stopped and sighed as someone knocked on the door. How many times in the next few weeks would they have to tell this story?

Jack squeezed her shoulder on his way to see who was at the door. While he was busy, she finished the explanation. Jack came back with an airman carrying a tray laden with food. He set it on the table and left them alone.

"Union, what union? Have you two gotten married?" Jacob asked, serving himself from the food spread out on the table.

"Daniel would be the one to ask about things like that, but right now he's off planet trying to get us some answers. I assume Hammond will send him this way when he and Teal'c get back." Jack said, dishing up a plate that he took to Sam.

Watching them, Jake realized that he had to ask something, "What are the two of you going to do now? Regulations state..."

Looking at Sam, Jack held up his hand, "We know what the regulations say Jacob, both of us do. I know that there are going to be changes, we just don't know what they will be yet. Sam and I haven't talked about it yet. So let's just enjoy our dinner and then we need some privacy Jacob."

Jake finished his food and took Grace with him into his room so they would not be disturbed.

So there it is if I find some more time I will try and get chapter eight ready as well, but no promises. If it's not up sometime this week I will post on Sunday morning after I get home. Let me know if you loved it or hated it. Oh and I have finished chapter 27 and I'm beginning on chapter 28 in my typing. I'm not sure I will reach 30 chapters by that is my goal. I might just fall short.


	8. Wishes of the Heart 8

**Author's Note:** Okay everyone a few of you have expressed thoughts about Selmak being female and I gave him/her the male pronoun. Well from what I understood about the Gou'alds was that they were all male unless they were a Queen. Selmak was not a queen and I think the only true To'kra female was Ugeria or their numbers would not be dwindling. There would have been more To'kra born. If I am wrong let me know, I'm willing to listen and correct my thinking.

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story and have helped make it what you see. Thanks to those who preread it and reminded of things that I had forgotten. I didn't remember Mark. Maybe I'll find a plae for that.....**

Now that I have finished this story I am planning a sequel to this one, but it will be a while in coming. I have only just started it and I won't even start to post until I have around 13 chapters or so, now this time I may wait until I am actually finished but have it betaed as I'm complete each part or so. That remains up in the air. I also have two other stories that I have in the works. If you want to know what they are check out my profile I have them listed in a poll. I would like to complete these stories as well before I post the sequel.

Alone for the first time since their camp, Jack and Sam were unsure what to do or how to act around each other. They were still under regulations, but there was Grace now, and she complicated things a lot. Plus some force seemed to be pulling them together, and it seemed the more they tried to fight it, the stronger it became. Both of them wanted to be together so much more than they ever had before, but each of them had their own fears and reasons to try and fight what they were feeling. The silence got longer and neither of them knew what to say, but eventually it became too much and it burst.

"Sam."

"Jack." They spoke at the same time on top of each other before stopping. A light awkward laugh burst out of Sam's mouth before she noticed Jack motioning for her to speak first.

Watching her, Jack waited. He knew what he wanted to say, but given their ranks and positions, she still had to make the first move. She had kissed him in the infirmary, but he wanted her to say something more concrete before he told her what was on his mind. He needed a clear sign from her that she wanted a relationship before he could really say anything.

Sam met his brown eyes with her blue, studying him for a moment before speaking. "I'm still not sure what to do. Grace deserves to have her parents-two of them together, but I can't ask you to just give up your life for her. You never asked for this, we never planned this. Jack, we shut everything away in that room, and tried to forget. Now Grace has let it all out, what are we going to do. I would love to be a family, but I'm not sure we can. I'm not sure that I can, I haven't had the best track record with these things." Sam said sadly.

"Sam," he broke in, "You're not asking, but I'm going to do it. I've already had three surgeries on my knees, how many more will they take? I want to be able to be a good father to Grace and if my body is shot I can't do that. Sam, this is what I want. I want you and Grace in my life and in my home."

He stared at her, his eyes serious and full of love. His knees voiced their protest with a crackle of bones and he suppressed a grimace as he got down on them and took her hands into his own. "This is what I wanted for a long time. Us, I want us to be together as man and wife. The best way to get through this is to do it together and that means Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

"No," Sam pulled away and tried to put distance between them. A part of her wanted what he offered too much and she had to fight those urges. "I won't marry you, just for Grace. It's not fair to me, you or Grace."

Jack grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away. "Sam, there's more than Grace between you and me and you know it. You have to stop running. I won't hurt you, please Sam let me love you."

"No, it's not that easy, Jack. There are still all those things in the way that were there yesterday. Nothing has changed. It's still impossible." Sam sounded so tired.

He took both of her hands, "You're wrong Sam, every thing's changed. I will do everything in my power to convince you that we belong together as a family and that I love you. If the _Goa'uld_ had been defeated and the world safe, we would have been at this place in a heartbeat. The world and the universe aren't safe. I couldn't give up the rest of the world just to be happy with you, but I would give it up for Grace and you. That is more important. Someone else will have to risk their lives to save the world, I'm not making the same mistakes I made before."

"You can't just step aside like that, you're just as important as me but in different ways. The SGC needs you. You can't just retire." Sam tried to pull away.

Jack shook his head and touched her face. "If we can figure something out, I will stay with the SGC, but not at the cost of you or Grace." He took her face in his hands. "What is your answer?"

Her eyes closed, surrendering to what she had wanted for so long. "Yes, Jack, we'll do what we have to do to make this work. I want this, I have for a long time too, I was never sure if you wanted it too, but Grace changed everything."

Pulling her closer, "This will work. It has to, we've given so much it's time for fate to help us out." He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers, sealing their future together with a kiss.

Jacob stood in the doorway, smile crossing his face, he had come in the room to grab the diaper bag so he could change Grace, but seeing the two of them together, he had been unable to break the moment. Jack was right, Sam was scared, scared to love and be loved.

When you let someone in, it gave that person too much power to hurt you, like Jonas Hanson had done to Sam. He had watched that from the sidelines, wishing he was closer to his daughter. That man had almost destroyed her, but Jack would never do that. Jack had loved her enough to let her go and now she had come back to him.

It seemed that Jack wouldn't allow her to retreat, at least not anymore. He was surprised that they hadn't gotten to this point before. Turning, he left the room, with the diaper bag he found beside the door. They needed time alone, they deserved it.

No, he had no fears about Jack and Sam together. His Sammy was happy and he could be too.

Jack and Sam sat curled up on the couch enjoying being together. It was something time and duty had never really allowed. Each time they had found themselves in one of those strange circumstances that regularly found them, they ended up feeling awkward around each other, unsure what to say to each other or how to act.

This time was so different; there were no feelings that this was wrong or not allowed. Both of them felt as though they had come home to each other after a long absence.

Part of them wanted to rush into the next part of their relationship, but the more rational part told them to take things slowly, at least until they knew their relationship had a green light from the General.

What ever had been pulling them together, seemed to have eased since they had agreed to get married. They were content to be together holding on to each other. They knew that eventually someone else would come looking for them, but for now they were together.

Sam was almost asleep, when Jack jerked awake from his own light slumber, shouting, "Sam!" In his haste to sit up and fight whatever was bothering him, he dumped her on the floor.

From her new position she called, "Jack, I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." As she took his hand he relaxed.

Not opening his eyes, he squeezed her hand, "The voice took you away and I thought that you were gone forever. They promised a gift, but I thought it was lying and it was taking you away. Sam..." His voice trailed off as their eyes met, and his brown eyes bore into hers trying to say everything he couldn't.

Squeezing his hand in return. "I know, Jack. I know." The tension left his body fully and he was able to relax as she helped him to his feet, gathering him in her arms. "We're together now, nothing is going to take me away from you. I will always come back to you, if you promise to do the same. Come hell or high water, promise me."

She felt him kiss her head, "Always."

Lifting her lips to his, she sealed their vows with a kiss. They stayed together in each other's arms for a while longer and then she sighed. "We should go talk to Dad, we're being rude and Daniel and Teal'c should be back by now. They might have found something out on that planet."

Now it was Jack's turn to sigh, "You're right. Let's go next door to see Jake and then find the boys. Besides I have a question for Dannyboy."

Offering him her hand, they slipped out to find everyone else.

Daniel and Teal'c came back through the gate and walked down the ramp to where the General waited. "Did you discover anything Dr Jackson, Teal'c?"

"Yes we did, but we would like to discuss it in your office, at least for now." Daniel spoke before Teal'c could answer.

The General nodded and waved his arm for them to precede him. Only once they were inside his office did he speak again, "Okay gentlemen what do you have for me?"

Again Daniel spoke first, "We've found out how the baby may have appeared, but I think we need to talk to Sam and Jack as it pertains to how they want to handle this situation. The child is theirs, but the way she was…made…it's interesting. What we discovered may put Grace in danger, and they should decide how much they want made public."

Hammond lifted his hand, "Dr. Jackson, I trust your judgment on this. No need to tell me anything else, but I ask, when you are able to, that you disclose everything to me."

Shaking his head, Daniel continued, "Yes, GeneralHammond. We must be careful with the information. Too many people knowing it may put Grace O'Neill in danger."

Getting up from his seat, the General waved them out, "Jack and Sam are in the large VIP suite for the night with Jacob next door. Tell them I should be along within the hour to talk with them. I'm still waiting for one more phone call."

Daniel had been on his way out, but paused and turned, "Um…how's Jacob taking all of this?"

The General smiled, "Not sure, I haven't had the chance to talk to any of them since I sent Jacob down there. I haven't heard any medical emergencies, so I think Jack is fine, at least for now."

"We will tell them to expect you." Teal'c nodded his head in respect for Hammond, then he and Daniel left the office to find their teammates and friends.

They were almost to the corridor that held the VIP quarters, when Daniel stopped. "I don't think we need to tell Jack and Sam the truth, at least not yet. Grace created this plan to protect them from men like Kinsey. He is the new Vice President. We will tell them once this has all been decided."

"That sounds like a valid option Daniel Jackson, but I think we should wait a little longer until we speak about the whole truth. As you said, it was to protect them. I think we should do so as well. In time, we may be able to tell them the whole truth, but not yet. I think the dust must quiet, before we do."

Continuing down the hall, Daniel agreed with his friend.

Arriving at the VIP corridor, Daniel couldn't remember which door was who's. Picking one of them, he knocked, hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything.

Jacob opened the door. "Come in, come in. Sam and Jack are next door. I think they're in the middle of a talk, so I don't want to disturb them. I expect them to come and find me when they're done, but I'm going to wait another fifteen minutes or so, Grace is getting hungry."

All eyes turned to the connecting door to the suite as they waited for it to open.

There you go sorry it took so long but the website was being funny. I will post tomorrow, if the website still works. ~Kelleth~


	9. Wishes of the Heart 9

Author's Note: I feel really bad about being down and so here is another chapter for you right away. This one is only a day later than I wanted it to be. I hope everyone enjoy it. I will post again on Friday. I have enough chapters back from my beta so watch for it then.

Daniel and Teal'c called the commissary and had some food brought to the suite. Usually the two of them would go and get their own food, but they wanted to be there when Jack and Sam came back.

Grace, on the other hand, was beginning to get fussy. Jacob paced the room trying to calm the child. While the two other men ate, the deadline expired, but Jacob still didn't open the door, although his hand touched the handle numerous times.

Turning back to Daniel and Teal'c, he asked, "Did you discover anything on that planet? I understand that is where you were." He needed something to distract him from wondering what Jack and Sam were doing, what would they decide in the end.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and Teal'c nodded for the younger man to speak.

"Yes, we know exactly where she came from," Daniel scratched his head sheepishly, "This is going to sound strange but it really happened." He looked at Teal'c again as if to ask 'are you sure?' Again, he nodded his assent.

Turning back to Jacob, Daniel told the story of meeting his 'other' self, and what he had told him about Grace O'Neill's other life and parents. At the conclusion of the story, Jacob sat back deep in thought. He ran all the ramifications over in his mind and Selmak did the same. Internally he held a conversation with his friend.

A while later he spoke, "I apologize for my silence. Selmak thinks it would to dangerous at this time for Sam and Jack to know this information and I agree. I think we should keep what you tell anyone else simple. You went to the planet but the device didn't work for you. Don't mention the other set of writing. No one else needs to know about that, at least not yet."

The two other men nodded their agreement. Jacob wandered across the room and picked up a book from the shelf and put it down again without opening it. "Oh, when Sam and Jack told me their story, they mentioned that the voice said something about a union. Have they ever done something that would marry them?"

Daniel went a little red at the question and was about to answer, when Jack's voice spoke, "I have the same question. You look a little guilty Space Monkey...spill."

"Well, you have been married a few times." He sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He looked at Jack, who's arms were folded across his chest. Daniel would gladly have left it at that, but, the stare he was getting from Jack told him that he couldn't.

Hoping for a reprieve, he looked over at Sam. She had taken Grace and was settling on the couch to nurse the infant. Sensing his gaze she said, "Daniel, we need to know what is going on. You need to tell us if we are married and when."

Taking a deep breath, hoping this wouldn't get him pummeled like the Brocca incident, Daniel said, "There was twice on Abydos when you drank from the same cup. Then, when Sam was kidnapped by Abu and you traded the gun for her, then on P3X-595, when she drank that stuff, wandered off without her clothes and you were the first one to find her....."

As Daniel rattled off the numerous times that they had been accidentally 'married', the words coming in quicker and quicker, Jack noticed Sam turning redder and redder from embarrassment; especially in front of her father. He shook his head, "Daniel just how many times is it?" He was getting a headache again so he rubbed his temples.

"Well uhm, seven or eight. It depends on what you count." Daniel mumbled.

Jack's gaze snapped to his friend, "Seven or eight? _You never told us_, not once, why not?" Anyone could tell that Jack was angry.

Daniel shrugged unapologetically, "I was usually able to talk your way out of sharing the marriage bed. Some of them, excepted the sharing of your tent for the night. Most of them were sort of annulled, anyway."

That seemed to make him even angrier. "Sort of, what does that mean?"

"Well, since you have never produced a child, none of them were binding." Daniel motioned between the two of them.

Jack sighed, "Just what is Grace, Daniel. She's our child." He was feeling so weary, he just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for a week.

Sam's gentle hand touched his shoulder, "It's all right Jack, we'll figure this out."

"No Sam, we could have done this years ago. All we had to do was be told about it. Sam, so much time was wasted. We could have had Grace years ago." Jack voice sounded angry and sad at the same time.

A knock sounded on the door, and all eyes went to the door. Jack covered her hand with his to show he wasn't angry at her or anyone else, just the situation, "Shall we see who that is?"

Sam turned to her father, "Dad, can you take whoever it is into our rooms. We'll be there in a minute."

Jacob went first with Grace. After a quiet conversation, he took General Hammond into the other room and Teal'c followed.

Daniel hesitated at the door, "Jack, Sam, I'm sorry. I just thought that knowing would make it harder for the two of you. You seemed to want to ignore what was between you. I did what I thought was best."

Sam nodded to say she understood as she watched him disappear out the door following everyone else.

Once the door closed, she turned back to Jack, her voice was quiet. "Would it really have changed anything? Really, would you have done anything different? There was still the _Gou'ald_ out there, I know you. Even for me, you wouldn't have walked away from the fight you and Daniel started."

Turning, he faced her, "Yes...no. I really don't know. I would have liked to have had the chance to decide for myself. We waited so long and missed out on so much time together. I just hate to think we could have had this sooner, been together sooner." He kissed her again; regulations and everything else no longer mattered, Jack O'Neill had another chance and he wasn't going to give it up. "I'm going to marry you and there is nothing anyone can say or do that will stop me."

Taking her hand. "Let's go face the music." Sam squeezed his hand and lead him out of the room into the other where everyone waited.

General Hammond and everyone else stood around Grace, who was being held by her grandpa. Jacob seemed to be very pleased with his newest grandchild as he showed her off to George.

Jack and Sam stood just inside the doorway. They had an announcement to make, and now that everyone was here it seemed like a good time. Taking a last look at Sam, who nodded, he said, "We've decided to get married. Grace needs a home, not two places to sleep. That means both of her parents in the same house. I plan to try and work something out so I can stay on at the SGC, but if it gets too complicated, I'm going to retire. Sam, anything you want to add?"

Nodding, she took his hand, "I want to cut my hours back and spend time with Grace. Jack is right, she is more important than anything else. We'll do what we can to help with the transition, but it has to be done. We'll take no alternatives, we want to be a family and that means being together."

She stopped and looked over at Jack and then her father, "When everything is settled, Jack and I plan to take some of the time we have both built up. I may even qualify for some maternity time, and Jack paternity time. That can come later, but for now we just want to figure out the next few days." She stood firm under the eyes of everyone, including her father, feeling that she needed his approval the most.

Jacob looked down at the little baby in his arms, then over at the General, both men smiled back at Sam. "You have a beautiful family Sam. I hope that all of you are very happy," was all Jacob said.

Jack took that as a sign that their wishes would be honored and put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

The General cleared his throat. "I have spoken with both the current President and the President-elect to brief them on this matter. I'm sorry to report that Kinsey also knows about it now, as well. There is no problem with you marrying and keeping some sort of position at the SGC for now. Kinsey, on the other hand, is being more of a problem. He is sending someone to conduct an investigation of this matter. A Richard Woolsey. Major, I would like you to contact Agent Barrette immediately and see what he knows about this man."

Sam nodded and entered her bedroom to make the call. There was a heavy silence as everyone waited for her to finish talking to the agent on the phone in the other room.

A few minutes later, she came back into the room with a paper filled with notes. Studying it for a moment, Sam gathered her thoughts before speaking, "He said as far as he knows, Woolsey is clean. But he did say he's as sharp as they come. He's got an MBA and an LLP from Harvard. He was a lead council for the army Corp of Engineers for 10 years, and later sat on the defence policy board. He was asked to resign last year when it was disclosed that he had financial ties to a large corporation that had been awarded over 8 hundred million dollars in private sector defense contracts by the pentagon."

Looking at General Hammond, "He's been with the NID since then. Barrett is faxing me an internal NID memo Woolsey recently wrote. He thinks I should read it. Barrett didn't know if Woolsey is truly Kinsey's man, but he couldn't be sure. He doesn't know him that well, only by name really." As though she was cold, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the General. "What do we do sir?"

"Tell the truth, you have done nothing wrong. They can't punish you for what has happened here. Now I suggest everyone retire. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, Woolsey requests our presence early in the morning at 0800."

With that, everyone filed out of the room leaving Jack, Sam and Grace alone.

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like it or love it. I'm glad to hear from you. ~Kelleth~


	10. Wishes of The Heart 10

**Author's Note: Hello Hello Hello, I can't believe I'm at ten chapters all ready. Not only that, but the fact that I have more. That is right this story is not even close to being done. So fasten your seat belts its going to be a bumpy ride.**

Reviews have dropped of are the chapters getting boring? Let me know.

Jack woke early the next morning confused, where was he? Turning his head, he looked at the clock, one-thirty. It was way too early, what had woken him up?

Looking around the room only confused him more. This wasn't his quarters or his house, sitting up, he rested his head in his hands. His dreams had been full of confusing images that he didn't understand. His brain tried to put the pieces back together, but they ran through his mind like sand through his fingers.

He had swung his feet over the side of the bed, when he heard a loud wail come from another room. One of the images from his dream swam before him, Grace. The last two days came rushing back over him. He was a father again and Sam was a mother and they wanted to be a family. Grace let out another wail and Jack hurried to get to her, before she woke Sam.

Climbing the rest of the way out of bed, Jack pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt over his boxers and undershirt and headed out into the common room, running his fingers through his hair only to mess it up further.

He opened Grace's door and the baby seemed to know he was there and quieted down. Moving to the crib, he lifted her up in his arms. Jack stared down at the baby, amazed at the gift he had been given. Quickly he changed her diaper, wondering if he needed to wake up Sam, to let the baby nurse. Grace had quieted and seemed to be content to lay there in his arms.

Crossing her room, he sat down on the rocking chair someone had provided for them. Watching her settle back into sleep, Jack was happy to be part of a family. This was what he missed, these small quiet moments, when he was able to be someone's father, to do for them what they couldn't do for themselves. Watching this new miracle, he missed Charlie but the ache wasn't quite as strong. Somehow, he knew that Charlie would have loved his little sister.

As they rocked, her eyes grew heavy and she slipped back into sleep. When he laid her down in the crib, Grace let out a sigh like only a baby can and Jack stood there watching her for a few moments longer, loving her.

Turning away, a sudden urge came over him, he needed to see Sam and know that she was all right. Something was wrong. In a daze, he crossed the room toward Sam's door, "Jack?" He stopped mid stride, where was she, her voice was so close?

Blinking in confusion, he replied, "Sam?"

"I'm here. Jack."

Turning toward the sound of her voice, he found her sitting on the couch, wrapped in the quilt from her bed shivering. Concerned, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Teeth chattering, she said, "Yes, no. I'm not sure. I had a dream. It didn't make any sense; I couldn't sleep after that. I wanted to see you, but I..." She trailed off. "I came out here, to find you, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure and so I sat here ...." Her voice trailed off unsure where the new boundaries lay.

Crossing the room, he knelt beside her. "If you need me, I'm here for you, always. Never hesitate to ask me for anything. I can't read your mind, all you have to do is ask."

Sam closed her eyes as his words rushed over her and the promise they made. They were almost the same ones uttered by her delusion, only this was the real, breathing man. Lifting her arm from her blankets, she touched his face, "Hold me. I need you to hold me."

Slipping into the cocoon, Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He could feel her shaking her head as her hair brushed his chin. "I don't know what to say. It was so disjointed and mixed up. I can't even remember enough to tell you about it. They were like memories but not. I don't know, it's all so confusing." Her voice was so frustrated at the end.

Tightening his arms around her, he said, "I understand, my dream was the same. It was like someone took memories and put them in a blender and poured them out for me to try and make some sense of them."

Laying her head down on his chest, she asked, "Jack, what happened to us on that planet. I mean, we were only gone seven hours yet, I gave birth and Grace is about a week old by Janet's calculations. How could that happen? Part of me feels violated, a child was created without our consent. I'm not saying I don't want Grace or this relationship, because I do, but I feel like something was taken from me, and I don't know where to find it."

Jack sighed, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way. We may never know where Grace came from or what that voice meant. We just need to accept her for what she is, a beautiful baby girl who brought us our greatest wish."

Even without looking down at her face, Jack knew she was smiling that smile. The million mega watt one that was only for him. "I can do that. I can love her and I love you, Jack." Sam stopped shivering, dropping back to sleep in his arms.

After watching her for a while he allowed himself to sleep, hoping that neither of them would dream.

The next morning, Jack woke with Sam still cuddled in his arms and he decided that he liked the feeling of holding her close. Looking down at her, he marveled that he was now allowed to love this woman openly, not to mention the fact that she loved him as well.

He was about to snuggle down and enjoy holding on to her when he glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 0730.

Suddenly panicked, he shook Sam's shoulder. "Sleeping beauty, time to wake up. Where're going to be late."

Burying her head in Jack's chest, she groaned, "No, I don't wanna wake up. Just ten more minutes, I don't want to wake up from this dream, Jack. I don't want this to end."

Leaning down, he kissed her nose, "It's not a dream, Sam. This is real, we're real. It's time to face Woolsey in half an hour." As if on cue, Grace let out a loud cry.

He smiled at her surprised face, "You shower. I'll try to keep her happy for a few minutes. Then we can switch." He said, tightening his arms once more before he slipped from their cocoon, and left the room.

Grace's cries became more insistent and he picked up his pace as he disappeared into her room. Sighing, Sam watched him go, happiness washed over her, this was happening, they only had to get over the Woolsey hurdle and everything would be all right.

Rushing through her shower in record time, eight minutes later, she was back out in the common room expecting Jack to already be there.

Opening the door to Grace's room, she found him blowing raspberries on the baby's belly. "Uhm," Sam cleared her throat, although she hated to interrupt, "Almost done?"

Jack looked up unashamed, "Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would. I needed to change a poopy diaper. It was disgusting, not quite as bad as the one yesterday, but almost." He nodded toward the offending item wrapped in its own garbage bag. "I'd forgotten how disgusting baby poop can be." He shuddered. "The next one is definitely yours."

Lifting Grace up from her place on the bed, Jack passed her to Sam, "I'll let you finish getting her dressed while I shower. I'll be back soon." He ruffled Grace's hair as he walked out of the room whistling a tuneless song.

Just before he left the room, he couldn't help but look back at the two of them. He couldn't seem to get enough of seeing them together. Sam's whole concentration was now on Grace. She had crossed the room and was sitting in the rocking chair moving slowly. Her face was full of joy and wonder at the child in her arms as she feed the baby.

With eyes filled with unshed tears, he stayed a moment longer to imprint the moment into his mind, before he turned and headed to the shower.

They made it to their interviews on time without any more delays. The two of them worked seamlessly together as they gathered the things that Grace would need while they waited for the other to finish. Being able to predict the other's needs now spilled over into their new lives and relationship.

Their interview with Woolsey was long and detailed. He went over any and every strange interaction between them. He started with the Broca incident, even when she went back for him during the second Hathor incident and, of course, the Za'tarc incident and the time on Apophis' ship. They were all gone over and over again.

Both of them spent over three hours each with Woolsey. In the end, both of them were impressed by the man and his thoroughness, but they worried about the outcome.

This man had been handpicked by Kinsey, why? That made things a little more tense.

Daniel and Teal'c were next, they spent less time in their interviews but just as in depth. Both of them managed to avoid mentioning their encounter with the other Daniel Jackson and his information about where Grace O'Neill had come from.

Woolsey called them back into his borrowed office when he was done and told them that he wanted time to deliberate his decisions and he would get back to them in a week or so. Both officers nodded and watched him walk away, but the worry didn't leave their minds.

While they waited for the ruling, Jack and Sam decide to stay on base until they were totally cleared of any wrong doing. It was easier for both of them to be able to help with Grace, especially at night. Since that first night, she had stopped sleeping through the night and woke up at least three times.

By the end of the week, both of them were ready to leave the base and get out with Grace to see if some fresh air might help her settle down. It was the seventh day that Woolsey arrived back at the SGC and called Jack and Sam into his office once more.

The new Vice-President-elect stood off to the side with a smirk on his face, these two were finally going down in flames and taking their love-child with them. He was almost where he wanted to be, and he wasn't going to let these two or anyone else get in the way. In a few more years, he could be the President, he just needed to bide his time.

Woolsey pulled out his files and put them on the desk as he motioned for the two officers to sit down. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, I hear by find you not in violation of the regulations of the United States Air Force. The child now named Grace Leigh O'Neill, was not created by normal means, and thus her creation and existence does not violate them. It is my ruling that you may be exempted from these regulations in the future as recommended by the President and the President-elect. You are free to marry whenever you choose." He finished this announcement with smile as he handed them a copy of the report.

Kinsey looked from Woolsey to Jack and then back again. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He knew what he wanted to say but only one word came out. "What?!"

Storming over to the man he thought would side with him, Kinsey demanded, "Woolsey how can you not see what these two have done? How can they go to some planet and thirty-six hours later return with a baby? There had to be some conspiracy at work here. Major Carter must have given birth to that child and somehow they snuggled her off world. I've seen the way these two are together, they must have broken regulations. No one is that strong. You must be involved somehow as well. This is ludicrous!"

The Vice President-elect's words seem to insult Woolsey, "Mr. Vice President-elect, I was brought here to be an impartial body to these proceedings. Before we met a week ago, I had never met either of these people. I had no reason to collude with them and I resent your insinuation that I have. Now, I have to present my ruling to the President and the President-elect. I suggest you think about who you are accusing before you do it again."

Kinsey sputtered and then looked at everyone in the room with hatred, including Grace, before he stormed out of the room slamming the door. Woolsey watched him go and shrugged. "It was good to meet the two of you. I hope that the next time I'm called to the SGC, it's under better circumstances." He offered his hand to each officer in turn and left quickly.

Jack and Sam just stood there for a moment and then began to laugh through their tears of joy. This meant that they would be able to begin to plan the wedding. They decided on a date a month away and chose Jack's backyard to hold the ceremony. The rest was to be deiced in the next few weeks.

There you have it. Another chapter bites the dust. Next up Pete..... Like or love it, I love to hear from you. ~Kelleth~


	11. Wishes of The Heart 11

**Author's Note: Hello again here is my next chapter for you all. Thank you for all your reviews. I hope I was able to respond to all of you. If not I will in soon. Thank you to all the new viewers who have just joined us. If not for all of you readers, I would have stopped this story long ago.**

In preparation for the move into Jack's house and the time they would spend at the base, Jack and Sam decided to go shopping for the things they would need. It was quite a production, because they needed everything for Grace and they needed it now.

They began their odyssey at a children's furniture store. Grace sat contented in her car seat while her parents discussed which crib ensemble and sheet set to buy. In the end, they compromised. Jack was able to have the rocket ship sheets, while Sam got to choose the crib, changing table and dresser.

After loading their choices into the truck, they headed to the mall to get some clothes for Grace. All Grace had to wear was a few sleepers donated from the stores at the SGC. Sam had to wash them constantly in the bathroom sink due to the exploding diapers.

Jack wandered off after a while as Sam searched the racks of sleepers, choosing what she liked. She turned to find Jack, who stood a few meters away, with the stroller and Grace.

It was piled high with a variety of pants, shirts and dresses of various sizes. Crossing to where he was, she search through more clothes. She asked, "Do we need all of that?" , she motioned to the large pile.

"Yep, all of it. She's a princess and I will dress her like one." Jack peaked under the blanket that covered the car seat. "She even snores like one."

Laughing, Sam said, "All right, let's go pay for this and head back to my house. I need a few things before we head back up the mountain. If we are going to put my house on the market, I want my things out before we start showing it."

"Sounds good. Once you have a few things in boxes, I'll head over to my house with them and pick up some of my things." Jack said pushing the stroller forward. "Who knows when we'll have a chance again."

Sam walked around her house trying to decide what to take with her immediately. She wanted her clothes and some personal items.

Handing Grace to Jack, Sam disappeared into her bedroom. Her voice came back through the open door, "Can you put her in the swing and then put together some boxes?. I'll take my clothes and a few other things with me. If we get that done, I'll think about what else I want to take immediately. The furniture can stay until we sell the house. When we can, we'll just move the rest of it out."

They worked together for the next few hours. Once Sam had everything done she wanted, they loaded the truck up with her things and Jack headed over to his house with the boxes she wanted over at Jack's house. Once the tail lights were gone Sam, picked up the phone and called her brother.

Clenching the phone, she listened to it ring, once, twice and then Mark's voice came over the line. "Hello?"

Sam slammed the phone down. She had no idea what to say to him. With a heavy sigh, she reentered the room she was packing up and tried to think a of way to explain this whole situation to her brother.

Hopefully, all Mark needed to do was meet Grace and he would forget all the vagueness surrounding her birth. From where she worked, Sam looked over at Grace, who lay on the blanket kicking and gumming her fist on the floor of the living room. With a smile on her face, she attacked the room, Sam hoped to have this one done by the time Jack returned.

She had just closed up the last box when the doorbell rang, thinking it was either Jack or the food, she scooped up Grace and headed for the door.

At the mirror in the hallway, Sam caught a glimpse of herself. Her hair was in disarray, baby spit up was all over her shoulder and Grace was leaving a puddle of drool on the other one, but there was something in her eyes, that she had never seen before.

Tilting her head, she studied herself. She really hated to be cliché, but there was a sparkle in her eye. The scientist in her had to figure out why. Thinking back, she realized she was happy, happier than she had ever been.

She closed her eyes, soon they would be a family for real, it would be official Jack, Grace and Sam would all be O'Neills and nothing could tear them apart.

The doorbell rang again, Sam opened the door to find a strange man standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. His smile vanished at the sight of disheveled Sam and the baby. "Uh, do I have the wrong time? Samantha Carter? Mark set us up, did you forget? My name's Pete Shanahan."

Sam's face showed a myriad of emotions, shock, horror and then embarrassment. "You're Pete Shanahan, Mark's friend?" She looked at Grace and then back to Pete. "I'm sorry things have changed, since I called you to set up our date." Sam wondered what on earth to tell this man.

A week ago, she had been in a totally different place than she was now. "I should have called but things have been crazy since, Grace. You sounded like a nice guy but so much has changed. I'm with Grace's father and she needs me, they need me."

He nodded but you could see by his face, that the man was totally confused by this turn of events. Finally he spoke, "Did you always have a baby? Mark never mentioned anything about you being pregnant or-her? She's not that old." Gesturing to the pink-clad Grace.

"Uh, that's part of what's happened to me. Grace's arrival was a bit of a surprise and that changed a few things." Sam knew that she owed this man an explanation, but had no clue what to do.

Just then, Jack came up the walk with his hands in his pockets, whistling. He nodded to the strange man with the flowers talking to Sam, and kissed her on the cheek taking Grace. "This guy bothering you?"

"No Jack, it was a misunderstanding. Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Pete Shanahan. I was supposed to go out on a date with him tonight, but that was before Grace, before us." She explained with a shrug.

Jack said nothing, but you could see the hurt in his eyes. "Okay, nice to meet ya, but she's mine now."

He kissed her again, this time on the lips, to prove his point. "Don't be too long Sam, it's almost Grace's bedtime and the food should be here soon." Whistling again, he disappeared with Grace leaving Sam alone with Pete again.

Sam gave a hesitant laugh and smiled. "Look, I'm really sorry about this. With everything that's happened this week, I just forgot about our date."

Jack's voice came from the direction of the living room. "Sam shut the door, you're creating a draft." It was followed by Grace's baby laughter.

Pete just looked back down the hall and then at Sam, unsure of what to say to all this. He swallowed and asked, "Is she yours?"

Closing her eyes, Sam searched for the words to explain without really explaining. "Yes, she's mine and Jack's. It's all very complicated. I think we should say goodbye now." She started to close the door when Pete handed her the flowers.

"Well, congratulations on your baby and everything else. I hope you are happy with them." He turned and walked dejectedly to his car.

Sam held the flowers in her hands, and looked at them and then at Pete's retreating figure, and felt that she had just dodged a bullet. After a moment, she closed the door, and went back to her family and forgot all about Pete Shanahan.

Pete Climbed into his rented SUV, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When it was answered, he asked for Special Agent Ferrety. The call was quickly directed to the proper extension. It rang once before it was answered.

"Hey Pete, how are you? What can I do for you?" He sounded glad to hear from Pete.

"I'm in Colorado Springs on a case right now and I need a favor man. Can you do a background check on two people for me? Top down, global agency search, the works?" Looking back at the house, he could them moving around inside.

"Sounds good, what're their names?" Came his friend's voice over the phone.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill and a Major Samantha Carter both of them USAF." Pete looked back at the house, wondering if he should just let it go.

A few minutes later, Pete hung up the phone and looked once more at Sam's house. His gut told him that something strange was going on and Mark's sister was right in the middle of it. He owed Mark and he was going to find out just what it was. Maybe he could get her out of it.

He pulled away feeling like he had just lost something important, that he never knew he had.

Sam closed the door, looking for Jack and Grace. She found the two of them sitting together on the floor, while he showed Grace a book of baby faces, trying to imitate the strange faces.

For a moment, she just stood back watching, a feeling of amazement washed over her. This was home, these two people, were now her life.

Sensing her presence, Jack turned smiling. Feeling a rush of happiness, Sam sighed, Jack and Grace, nothing could ever get in the way of her happiness, not now not ever.

Smiling back, she said, "Once the food is here, let's head back to the base. You're right, Grace needs to get to bed."

His smile disappeared, "Okay, did you get rid of that other guy?"

"Yes." she paused unsure what she could say that would explain Pete. After the Za'tarc incident, they had locked it all up in that room and never spoke of their feelings again. His gaze met hers and just for a moment, she saw the pain there. Then he turned back to Grace and it was gone.

"Jack, I need to explain about Pete." Sam fidgeted with her hands, "While I was lost on the _Prometheus_,. I had these visions. My mind was trying to tell me things. It showed me you, Dad, Teal'c and Daniel."

Looking Jack in the eye, she sighed. "One of the things I was trying to say was that I wasn't happy. For a long time, I had been lying to myself that I was."

Sighing, she shoved her hair out of her face, frustrated. This had all made sense that night a week ago when she made the date, now it seemed all wrong, but she had to try and explain. "I realized, I had to do something to change that. I thought I needed to move on and finding someone else was the only way I could be happy. We had never talked about-us being together. I had no idea if you wanted the same things I did. We were a dead end, I thought there was no chance for us. It wasn't what I wanted, but I saw no alternative. I knew that I couldn't stop loving you, but I thought maybe I could love someone else."

While Jack listened to Sam's stumbling explanation, he laid Grace down on the blanket and crossed over to Sam. Lifting his hand, he cupped her face, holding it in place, as she tried to turn away, "Sam, I understand. You don't owe me an explanation. I'm the last person who would have begrudged you a chance to be happy, but I need to know that you...."

Not letting him finish his sentence, she interrupted, "Jack, now that we have this." She motioned to the air between them and to Grace. "I want nothing else, but you, I never did. You and Grace are all I need." Turning into his hand, she kissed his palm. "All I will ever need."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack couldn't shake a deep sense of foreboding that washed over him. This couldn't last, he wasn't that lucky of a man. Something would happen to take her away from him.

When he pulled back to kiss her, Sam saw it there in his eyes. She could see all his worries reflected in his eyes.

Grabbing his face in her hands, she said, "Nothing is going to happen to us. You are allowed to be happy, Jack. I love you and I won't allow any wallowing or worrying. We're together, let's be happy."

Nodding once, he kissed her, letting all his love for her show in the kiss.

Taking her hand and kissing it, he studied her for a moment, then he pulled her toward Grace. "I hope you're right, Sam. I really hope so, for Grace's sake." They stood together in each others arms, loving each other and their child.

The doorbell rang, breaking the spell. Without a word, Jack went to collect the food, while Sam gathered Grace's things. Neither of them needed to say anything else, they knew how the other felt, without words.

The drive back was quiet, whatever Jack had been feeling, now it seemed to effect Sam as well.

Back at their rooms, they put Grace to bed with the routine they had established. Even after the baby had fallen asleep, Jack remained in her room, just watching her sleep.

After a while, Sam came into the room, slipping her arms underneath his, she pressed herself against his back. "Jack, she's fine. Let's go to bed."

His only answer was a grunt and she smiled, looking at Grace as she slept. In a moment, she saw what he was looking at. Their miracle, the reason they were allowed to love each other, how could she take this moment for granted.

Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder, watching Grace as well. "She's beautiful isn't she? How could we get so lucky?"

He was quiet for a long time before, he answered, "I don't know Sam. I don't know." Turning in her arms, he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

Together they stayed that way enjoying the feeling of being a family and being loved.

I'm choked up and I wrote it, how about you? I hope to hear from you. ~Kelleth~


	12. Wishes of The Heart 12

**Author's Note:** Hello again, I hope you are all enjoying this story. We are almost half way.

To all my reviewers and readers, you make me want to keep going. This fandom is wonderful.

Major Samantha Carter, I wrote this before I read you story about WoO and that is why I found it so funny because I had just wrote about the same thing happening on in a different circumstance. This chapter is for you, I hope the punctuation is still improving, I'm trying.

* * *

The next morning, SG-1 and Grace gathered in the VIP room for breakfast, Jack had a day of paperwork ahead of him, Sam and Jake were working on the anti-super soldier weapon, last of all Teal'c and Daniel were headed off-world with SG-7.

The conversation was lively and for a while no one realized that Daniel had fallen asleep. Jack was the first to notice Daniel with his head resting on his palm snoring. He nudged Sam, who gestured to Teal'c.

They watched him for a moment and then Jack flipped a fruit loop at him. The projectile struck Daniel's glasses and the milk ran dribbled down his nose. Daniel jerked awake and wiped the milk off his face, "Jaaack!"

Smirking he asked, "Late night Space Monkey?"

Daniel shook his head as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "No, I actually went home early last night. I haven't been sleeping well, because of these dreams about Sarah." he stopped and concentrated on cleaning his glasses for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

"They're about when we were in Chicago together, before, when I was younger. There's this tablet that shouldn't be there. It's in Ancient and I can read it." He finished putting on his glasses and pushing them up his nose.

Teal'c's brow furrowed, "Daniel Jackson, you can read Ancient."

Yawning Daniel said, "Yes, now I can. When I knew Sarah, I hadn't ever come across it yet, so how come in my dream I can read it. The whole thing is strange because the tablet seems to point the way to the Lost City."

Again it was Teal'c who spoke, "Perhaps your mind is trying to reveal something you knew as an Ascended being. Your mind is trying to help you remember. Maybe you should translate the tablet and find out what it means."

Sighing, Daniel pushed up his glasses, "I'm trying but I can't seem to figure it out. These dreams are more frustrating than anything." Daniel turned to his breakfast and began to eat, telling everyone that this conversation was over.

He left soon after that, with Teal'c, to begin his day and get ready to go off world with the other SG-team. Jack and Sam stayed in the suite together enjoying some time to just be a family before Sam headed off to her lab to work.

0o0o0

She was just about to leave for her lab, when the PA called, "Major Carter to the control room."

Standing, Sam asked, "Jack, can you watch Grace until I get back?"

"Sure it's just me and my paper work, I can watch Gracie Leigh." He gave Sam a quick kiss on her cheek and took the baby from her. "See you when you get back, we'll be waiting." He said while sitting down on floor, far away from the paperwork spread out on the table, obviously glad for the distraction.

* * *

Pete sat outside Samantha Carter's empty house.

All the lights were off and they hadn't come on this morning, no one was home. Since he met Samantha last night, he couldn't get her out of his head, even though she was taken. He had tried to sleep last night, but in the wee hours of the morning, he found himself outside her house, but she wasn't there.

Turning away from the house, he thought, it was time to leave and maybe just let this all go.

His hand was on the ignition to start the car and leave, when his phone rang, "Shanahan."

He smiled as Ferretty's voice came over the line. "Hey buddy. It's me. I got what you wanted." replied the FBI agent.

His heart sped up, what would he find? "Just give me the highlights. I'm in a hurry."

The other man shuffled the papers on his desk, "Here's the Major first. Well there's a lot of backstop ID."

Pete sighed, he expected that he didn't need his friend at the FBI to tell him that. "Works for the Air Force. Does deep space telemetry for NORAD. " "I know. Is that all you found?"

"Actually, it's what didn't turn up that says the most. The backstop dead ends." He was a little concerned about his friend, you don't mess with people like this.

"She's been scrubbed." His voice sounded surprised, but he really wasn't; his gut told him that something strange was going on. He rubbed the space between his eyes.

"Yep. Someone went in the system and wiped out every possible trace of her and left only what they want others to see. She's probably connected with some top-level stuff." Ferretty hoped his friend heard the warning, but when Pete asked the next question the man obviously didn't.

"Like what?" Pete was confused now, she did deep space radar telemetry and she was an astrophysicist, a nerd. They didn't take people like that into that shadow world, did they?

Ferretty sighed, "Black ops, covert units. Things the government denies all knowledge of, you know what I'm saying? Look Pete, if you ask me, this Major Carter's connected. You might wanna back off from this one, ok buddy? It's way out of your league."

"Hey! It's not like I'm dating her or anything." His eyes turned to her empty house, well not anymore.

Laughing, the FBI man thought, 'he'd seen this woman's picture, in Pete's dreams', "Right."

Pete wasn't about to give up yet, he wanted to know about this O'Neill as well. The man who had taken Samantha from him, "And that Colonel, anything on him?"

"No, he's been scrubbed just as thoroughly, if not more so. I found something about him in a police report. It had been buried but I found it." Farretty sounded proud of his work and Pete had to smile. His friend was good.

"So what you got on him. Drugs, aggravated assault, what did he do?" Pete asked, getting excited, despite what his voice sounded like.

Ferrety suddenly felt guilty. Who knew what this Colonel O'Neill had gone through because of what he was about to tell Pete? He wished now that he hadn't mentioned it. "No, he didn't do anything. It was his son, Charlie. He died of a single gunshot wound to the chest, self inflicted."

There was a sound of more papers moving, "It was ruled an accidental shooting, but the gun was his father's service pistol. From what I could discover, the kid's mom still lives at the same address, they're now divorced. Name's Sarah O'Neill." He was hoping his friend would let this all go. Something told him that Pete was in way over his head and was going to get burned badly.

"You got an address for me?" Pete asked, not knowing the trouble he might stir up.

The man on the other end of the line read it off as Pete wrote it down. Looking at the house, Pete said, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for your help." Starting the car, he hung up the phone, Sarah O'Neill might just be worth a visit. He had a little time before he had to be in court this morning.

0o0o0

Sam entered the control room and General Hammond motioned to the microphone. "Your father called, he isn't able to leave the Alpha site, there was an incident between the Jaffa and the To'kra and he has to sort it out. He wondered if you would be able to come to the Alpha site to work today?"

Thinking for a moment she said "Yes, I can do that. Contact him and let him know I should be there within the hour. I need to gather some things before going." Saluting the General, she headed toward her lab when she stopped. She needed to let Jack know she was going off world and he would be in charge of Grace for the day. He wouldn't forbid her from going or anything, but he deserved to know what was happening.

Changing directions, she headed back to their temporary quarters.

0o0o0

Ten minutes later, Pete pulled up in front of Sarah O'Neill's house. He studied it for a moment, before stepping out of the SUV and heading up the drive to the fr**o**nt door. Ringing the bell, he waited for someone to answer the door.

His patience was rewarded with a blond woman coming to the door looking confused, "Hello, may I help you?" She stayed behind the screen door.

Pete flashed his badge quickly, "My name's Pete Shanahan, ma'am, I'm in the middle of an investigation and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

She hesitated for a moment, "Investigating what?"

Knowing he was on shaky ground, he said, "I'm looking into the activities of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Please may I come in?"

This seemed to confuse her more. "Jack? Why would you do that? He's a good man and I haven't seen him in years." She shook her head trying to make sense of this.

"It's just a few questions, Mrs. O'Neill, and then I'll be gone." Pete tried again.

The fight seemed to leave her, "Come in then." Pushing open the door to let him in, she motioned for him to follow her into the living room. "What is this about, Mr. Shanahan?" She asked, as she sat down.

Getting to the point, he said, "What do you know about your ex-husband's job? What does he do for the Air Force?"

Images flashed through her mind. The strange orders that had taken him way, usually in the dead of night. Hospitals, injuries that were never explained, him missing presumed dead for four months, and the silence as he tried to deal with what he had seen.

Then there was the last time she had seen him at the hospital, after that strange incident with him and Charlie. He never did really explain, only that it had to do with aliens, and that was all she needed to know. The creature was only trying to understand them, not hurt them.

That man wasn't her husband-her Jack any longer. It was then she knew it was over, until that moment she had always wondered if there was a chance for them.

The man who came through those hospital doors was so different from the man she had seen immediately after Charlie's death and before his 'last mission.' She had known exactly what he meant when he accepted those orders.

That day, when he walked out the door, she fully expected to receive a folded flag and she hadn't wanted to wait around to attend another funeral. She took that trip to Florida that she always wanted to. On the counter in the kitchen, she left him a note telling him to move out, with the divorce papers beside it, if he did come back.

"Ma'am?" Pete's voice broke into her thoughts.

She smiled, "Yes, Jack's job. He's a Special Forces Colonel. He's been doing spec-ops the whole time I knew him and for a few years before that. He's highly decorated, but for what I can't tell you, I wasn't allowed to know that. There were always words like courage under fire and great leadership. He was a good husband and father, we just didn't make it through what happened with Charlie."

She sighed and looked over at the family picture on the wall, "He shut me out, shut everyone out. He just sat there for days in Charlie's room until they sent him on that mission. It was in his voice, he fully expected to die where ever they were sending him." It felt good to talk about this with someone, and now that she had begun, she didn't want to stop.

Pete just sat and listened, it was one of the things you learned. Asking questions was useful, but listening when they wanted to talk, was much more effective.

Looking down at her hands, she continued, "I left then. I didn't want to wait around to hear that he was dead. I had just lost my son, and now I was to lose my husband too. But he didn't die, I don't know what changed his mind. When he came back from that mission, he was different. He moved to the edge of town and retired. About a year later, I heard that he'd been recalled to active duty for another mission, but I didn't see him until..." She stopped.

How could she describe that day, she had signed a nondisclosure agreement. "Until about a year and a half after, and that was only briefly. This time he was happy- no, that word is too strong. Jack was at peace with himself, maybe even Charlie's death. He had found someone to help him, the way I couldn't. I think it was the people he was working with, they all seemed so close." She looked up momentarily and then back down at her hands.

Pete began to feel slightly ashamed. He really had no business here, but he had to find out what Samantha was mixed up in, for Mark. "What about Major Samantha Carter? Have you ever met her?"

Sarah frowned, "Blond-haired blue-eyed? Yes, she was part of his team the last time I saw him. Why?, What does she have to do with this? Whatever they do, it's highly classified." Her thoughts turned to the alien who had first appeared as Jack, then Charlie. "Have they done something wrong? I don't think they would. Jack, the Major, and Dr. Jackson, there was a fourth man, but I never caught his name. He was a big black man. They don't seem like the type to be mixed up in anything illegal."

Making notes, Pete asked, "Dr. Jackson, who is he? Do you have a first name?"

Sarah's brow furrowed, "Daniel, Daniel Jackson, that's it."

"Thank you. Now, these missions he went on after Charlie died, do you have the dates?" Pete looked hopeful, maybe a buddy of his could at least find the names of these missions, if not the focus.

Again Sarah frowned as she tried to remember. After a few minutes, she gave approximate dates for the two missions.

It was then that Pete closed his notebook and stood, holding out his hand, "Thank you Mrs. O'Neill for your time. I'll see myself out."

Sarah watched him leave, and a feeling that she may have done something terribly wrong, washed over her. Picking up the phone, she dialed Jack's house. It rang twice and then she hung up, running her hands up her arms to warm herself, she told herself she was being silly, at least she hoped so.

0o0o0

Opening the door, she found Jack laying on the floor, paperwork forgotten, with Grace up in the air being given airplane rides.

Sam watched for a moment, entranced by the site, she really loved this man and she was amazed at the transformation in him since Grace's arrival.

Hating to interrupt, she called, "Jack."

Turning his head, he saw her standing there, "Oh, hi Sam." His smile was sheepish at being caught playing.

Smiling back, she asked, "Getting lots of work done?"

He didn't even blink. "Yep the best kind."

Her smile got bigger, but then it vanished, "I have to go to the Alpha site. Dad can't come here today, problems with the Jaffa and Tok'ra again and he wanted to be there to smoothing things over. I leave in half an hour." Their eyes met, this was the first time one of them was going off world since Grace.

Laying Grace down, he got to his feet. The feeling of dread he experienced last night was back, and it was stronger. He was not her keeper, she knew the dangers and he had to trust her to be able to handle them. He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "Be careful 'kay. I just found you, and I don't want to lose you." He pulled back to look into her eyes and they said so much more than his words.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. It's only the Alpha Site. I'll be back soon." She tried to leave, but he didn't let go. "Jack, the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back."

He let go of her hand, "All right." But the slight tremor in his voice, betrayed his turmoil.

Then suddenly, she was back into his arms and his mouth crashed into hers. Pouring all of his fears into the kiss, Jack held her close, while she tried to reassure him with hers. Minutes passed until finally they had to breath, breaking contact, Jack laid his forehead against hers. "Sam..." He couldn't say the words, but his eyes said it for him.

A smile crossed her lips, "I know Jack, I know." She pulled away and picked up Grace from the floor. Holding her close for a moment, before passing her to Jack, without another word, she was gone.

When the door closed behind her, he crossed into Grace's room and sat down in the rocking chair, holding Grace tightly, waiting for Sam to come back to them.

0o0o0

Any guesses what will happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts. ~Kelleth~


	13. Wishes of The Heart 13

**Author's Note**: We are getting close to half way. This story is all done now, later today I will send the last five chapters to my beta. She sent me back for this week so I still have three more to post. She's not sure how many she can get me next week so I'm conserving them. If I get too many I will post more frequently.

This chapter has some dialog taken from an actual episode. I just borrowed it and worked it around my story. No copy write infringement intended.

* * *

Back in his car, Pete pulled out his phone, and called Ferretty again, this time, he gave him Daniel Jackson's name to search. His friend gave a sigh of resignation and told Pete he'd get back to him.

Pulling away from Sarah O'Neill's house, he headed back to Sam's house to continue to watch. He had just turned the car off, when his phone rang again.

"Pete, what are you into? This last guy you gave me is an quack archaeologist, but he's been scrubbed too. The only details I could find out about him was that he had been declared dead three times in the last ten years. You working the X-files or something? I thought that was the FBI who did that?"

"Really, can I have those dates?" Pete felt mildly annoyed, until his friend read them off and he added them to his notes. "I'm not sure what's going on, but if I need to, I will let you know." Closing the phone, he stared at Samantha's house and then looked back at Daniel Jackson's information. Why did a black-ops team need an archaeologist? And a quack one at that?

He studied the dates he had collected from the two people he had spoken to. The first time Jackson had been declared dead matched the dates of the first mission Sarah O'Neill had given him.

Then Jackson turned up alive the same time as the next mission and when Samantha was reassigned to deep space radar telemetry. Dr. Jackson seemed to be the key. Starting the car, he pulled away from the house and headed to the library. It was time to use the internet to see what he could learn about Dr. Daniel Jackson, he had to have published something, and that might not have been scrubbed.

0o0o0

The blast threw Sam and she hit the ground and blacked out, but only for a few seconds. When she came to, she saw the Kull warrior heading towards her. She had the fully charged power unit, but her father had the prototype. Looking around, she searched for a weapon, but there was nothing to defend herself with, and that thing wanted her.

When it had come into the lab, her dad had used the weaker weapon on the other one, but that had only slowed him down until he shot it again and again. They had escaped together, only to be caught in the self destruct's blast.

Her father, where was he, he had been right beside her? A quick look around didn't reveal him, and she had no time to search for him. She couldn't stay here, if she did, she would never see Jack, Grace or her father again.

Shoving the power unit into one of her pockets, she forced herself to her feet and began running, ignoring the pain in her leg. Knowing that death followed her, she didn't look back, only forward to the moment when she would be safe at home with Jack and Grace.

Each step was painful, but she had to keep going to keep moving, her life depended on it, as well as the lives of thousands of others under the threat of Anubis. She had to live long enough to get the power unit to someone who could use it.

Tears ran down her cheeks leaving muddy streaks, and she was soon helplessly lost, but she knew she had to keep moving. She stopped at a stream to drink, but when she looked up, there it was waiting for her.

Getting to her feet, she ran, time , or how far she had gone , no longer held any meaning. All that mattered was staying alive. Exhausted, she took cover in some brush hoping to gain some time to rest.

0o0o0

Jack had just got Grace to sleep when Daniel came into the room. He was out of breath, "Jack! You're needed in the control room immediately. I'll stay with Grace, you need to go right now." His eyes wouldn't meet Jack's.

Grabbing the younger man by the shoulders, the Colonel demanded, "It's Carter isn't it? What happened to her?"

Daniel finally met his eyes, "We don't know anything right now. A message asking for help came through the Stargate, but it was cut off before we could respond. It sounded like there was a Kull warrior on the base, but the message wasn't clear. I came straight here; they want you to lead the team."

"I just need a minute." Jack headed across the room and disappeared into Grace's room. Kissing her on the forehead, he made her a promise. "I'll be back with Mommy soon. You be a good girl for Uncle Daniel." Without another word, he left the suite, only to be stopped by Daniel.

"Jack," Daniel's voice stopped him and he turned, "remember it's not just Sam out there. There are lots of good men on the Alpha Site that need you too."

Sighing, the older man said, "I know Daniel, but Grace needs Sam, and I'm going to find my little girl's mommy. That doesn't mean I will sacrifice those men's lives to do it."

Daniel held his gaze for another moment before nodding and Jack left the room.

0o0o0

As he ran through the halls, many emotions ran through him, fear, anger, grief and then determination. Until Sam lay dead before him on one of those slabs, he would not give up on her. He would find her and he would hold on to that for the moment.

The control room was in chaos. Hammond sat beside Walter at the controls. People were talking all at once, Jack stopped next to Teal'c and made his presence known with a sharp whistle. "General, Colonel Jack O'Neill reporting as ordered sir." Jack offered a smart salute to the General who returned it.

"Good to see you Colonel, what do you propose we do?" Hammond looked relieved to see him.

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't leave those men behind. We have to give them a chance. We should send a MALP and see what it looks like." Jack's voice shook with emotion.

Teal'c's voice followed close on the heels of Jack's impassioned statement, "If the DHD was indeed destroyed, we can take a power source and manually dial the Stargate, once the area is secured."

Hammond nodded, "Sargent Siler, prep a MALP and Jack get SG-3, 5 and 11 prepped and tell them to standby in the gateroom.

Jack saluted, "Yes, sir. Although he didn't want to leave his view of the wormhole, Jack followed the General's orders.

0o0o0

When he returned, the MALP sat on the ramp, prepared to travel through the wormhole. "SG-teams 1, 3, and 5 are ready on your order sir."

"Thank you Colonel. Walter, send the MALP through and let's see what we got." The General motioned for the MALP to be sent through the open wormhole.

The MALP moved slowly up the ramp and entered the wormhole. Everyone in the control room waited to see the video sent back to Earth.

Emerging from the wormhole, it fell over, tipping on to its side. Both Jack and Teal'c rotated their heads to try and interpret what they were seeing. The Jaffa was the first to speak, "I believe the Stargate is face down on the ground. That is why we can see nothing."

"I'm not sure I can allow anyone to go. We have no idea what happened over there." The General looked concerned at each man and then to the video feed.

"Then let us go and evaluate the risks. We will contact you fifteen minutes after we emerge from the wormhole and let you know the status of the Alpha Site. Then we can send more men, if it's safe." Jack said motioning to him and Teal'c.

"How do you know that you won't be under enemy fire." Hammond asked, unsure that this was a good idea. "We all want to know what happened to Major Carter and the others on the base, but I won't risk the lives of others to do it."

"Sir, if the Stargate is positioned like Teal'c said, the gate will have dug us the perfect foxhole with the vortex thingy. We should have enough time to see what's going on safely." Jack looked hopeful that the General would except his plan.

Teal'c offered his own opinion. "Indeed. O'Neill is correct. We should have sufficient time to assess the situation. I volunteer to accompany O'Neill."

The General looked from one man to the other and sighed, "All right, you have a go men. If you think it's safe, the teams on standby will follow on your command."

0o0o0

The two men entered the gateroom and started up the ramp. The General's voice sounded over the speakers, "And Jack, I know you will find her."

Swallowing, Jack saluted, "Yes sir," and stepped into the wormhole followed by Teal'c.

Emerging from the wormhole, they tensed waiting for the weapons fire but none came. Using the ladders they had brought, they slowly climbed from the protection of the foxhole. Standing on the edge of the crater, they found themselves surrounded by destruction. The Alpha Site had been leveled and Jack wondered if anyone could have survived this. There were no signs of life anywhere, a few bodies were scattered around, but no one alive, no Tok'ra, Jaffa, SGC people or a Kull Warrior.

They separated and checked the perimeter of the base. There seemed to be no threat, and Jack communicated this to Hammond when he reestablished the wormhole fifteen minutes later. "General, it looks like they set the self destruct, but they must have had some time to evacuate. Most of the dead were Drone kills, sir. There seems to be no signs of any super soldiers here. Send the teams through, and they can get the gate upright. Teal'c and I are going to search for survivors. Tell Reynolds to take his team and do the same, he should head to the east, while we go west."

"I'm sending them now Jack. You find her Jack and be careful," came the General's voice over the radio.

0o0o0

The two men stayed where they were until they saw the first team emerge from the hole. Reynolds lead his team off in the direction Jack had ordered. Jack then turned and lead Teal'c away. After searching through the rubble, they uncovered the body of one of the Drones near Jacob's lab.

They were working their way around the edge of the destruction, when Reynolds' voice came over the radio, "Colonel, I've found some survivors. They have wounded with them. Do I continue my search or help them?"

Closing his eyes, Jack knew what he wanted to say, but what needed to be said came out, "Getting the wounded out is our first priority. Reynolds you help them."

"Yes sir, but if there are any other survivors out there, they may not have a lot of time." Reynolds voice came back.

"Teal'c and I are heading into the woods. We'll contact you every 15 minutes. As soon as you can get Hammond to send up a UAV, we can use it to find hot spots."

0o0o0

After signing off, they continued moving through the rubble to the edge of the base. It was then they heard a groan. Shifting the large pieces, they uncovered Jacob barely conscious.

"Jacob!" Kneeling beside the man he asked, "Where's Carter?" Jack unconsciously slipped back into the informal address too keep the panic at bay.

Reaching up, he grabbed Jack around the neck, "Anubis' Drones, Sam.."

Jack activated his radio, "Look lively people, we have some of Anubis' Drones. We found one dead, but Jacob thinks there are more."

"You need this," Jacob let go of Jack with one hand and passed him the weapon he and Sam had been working on. "It's not a hundred percent, but it's all we've got. It only has a few more shots. Sam has a fully charged power unit."

"Do you know where is Sam is? Jake, what happened to her?" panic raced through him, it was not a feeling he liked. Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself while Jacob answered.

Jacob tried to speak, but ended up in a slight coughing fit. Teal'c gave him a little water and he tried again."I don't know. I don't even know if she's still alive." Jacob grabbed Jack's shoulder to help him sit up. "The Stargate was hit, we couldn't get out. So we ran for the hills. The Drone followed us. If Sam is still alive, the Drone's still after her. She'll run Jack, she knows how, you've taught her well. If she's alive, she'll be on the run."

Looking around the immediate area, Jack hoped to spot her striding out of the brush. "She could just be hiding, waiting for a chance to go back through the gate.

Shaking his head, Jacob said, "Out of all the rooms on the base, why did it come to our lab? Why did it chase us, as opposed to anyone else? No, it knew what we had and it wanted to kill us."

Jack helped Jacob lay back down,"You think it knew about the prototype?"

"I think that was the whole reason for the attack. Somehow Anubis knows that we may have the only weapon in the galaxy capable of stopping his soldiers." Jacob coughed again and Teal'c gave him more water.

"And Sam has it." Jack looked around at the brush again thinking of what Sam's strategy would be, where she would most likely go.

"That thing won't stop until it finds her. Give me a minute, and I'll help," struggling to sit up again, Jacob motioned for Jack to help him stand.

Laying the older man down again, Jack said, "No, Jake, you need to rest. I'll call the medics. I need you to help Hammond figure out what happened here. Someone had to give the base's location away. There was no way Anubis could have found it out on his own. We brought the Stargate here. Some of the Jaffa and To'kra have to be with the survivors. We'll find Sam, trust me."

He tapped his radio, "I have a wounded To'kra on the west edge of the base, Reynolds send someone over to get him back to base." Turning back to Jacob he said, "We're heading out now. Someone will be here in a minute. We will find her."

Reaching up, Jake grabbed his hand, "I know you will, Jack. Just be careful. Get that weapon to Sam and it will do the rest."

The two men headed off in a run; hoping to pick up her trail. Five minutes later, they found it and followed it until they saw the UAV go down. If Sam had seen the same thing, she would head for the crash site, knowing that someone from the SGC would be there eventually too.

He only hoped that the Drone wouldn't make it there first.

0o0o0

There you go, number 13 bits the dust. There is only one more chapter dealing with Death Knell and then we move on the more original work for a while. I had to include the event is the series because Jack and Sam couldn't have just dropped everything and walked away from the SGC even though they had Grace. I don't really like rewritng episodes, but I had to so I hope you like it. ~Kelleth~


	14. Wishes of The Heart 14

**Author's Note**: Well I was going to post another chapter on Sunday but I decided to give you all a treat. This story has received 200 reviews and this is your thank you. I still have two more chapters in hand from my beta, but she wasn't sure how soon she could get more to me. I know it's short but the next few are a little bit shorter. I worked hard on it, to add a few things so if there are any mistakes let me know so I can fix them.

Thank you to those who helped make this story great, you know who you are.

This chapter also contains bits taken directly from Death Knell, I was just playing and now they are mine, well sort of.

**AN2: Corrected a few mistakes thanks to beautiful-babee for pointing them out.**

**0o0o0**

Daniel sat in Jack and Sam's suite with Grace, when he was paged to the briefing. Gathering up Grace and her things, he headed to see what the General wanted.

A few minutes later, he entered the room to find Jacob and some other men gathered in there. Some were Tok'ra and others were Jaffa. "General? What do you need?" he asked, nodding to the rest of the men in the room.

The older man motioned to his office. "Dr. Jackson, the problem at the Alpha Site just got worse. It seems either the Tok'ra or the Jaffa are responsible for giving away the address. They are pointing fingers at each other and I need to know who really is responsible.

"Sounds like fun." Daniel muttered looking back into the room. "I'll talk to them individually. Can I leave Grace in your office while I do that?" Daniel said, his mind already thinking about what needed to be done.

Hours later, Daniel wished, he would have just turned around and walked away. He had been running around in circles for hours talking to these people.

Most of all, it seemed like both groups were responsible, both having had the opportunity. The To'kra had an agent in some minor Goa'uld's ranks and the Jaffa had sent a party to try and recruit Jaffa from the same Goa'uld's forces, just before Anubis conquered his territory.

He had never been so happy to hear a baby cry because it gave him something to deal with other than these whiny people. Lifting Grace up from the floor, he closed the General's door, and enjoyed her innocence. She was still pure and unmarked by the garbage of life and that gave him hope.

0o00o

Sam lay on her stomach in the brush, she was tired, so tired. Every part of her body ached, and the cut on her leg burned. It seemed like she had been running for days. Every time she thought she lost the Drone, it was there again, right behind her.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, she blacked out.

_When she opened her eyes, she was in Jack's house__,__ standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her family sat around the table. Grace__,__ as she had seen her on the ship, sat eating a bowl of Fruitloops and__,__ next to her__,__ was a little boy close to her in age, blond and brown eyed. They all turned and smiled at Sam as she came into the room, calling her mom. Jack got to his feet__,__ wrapping his arms around her__,__ holding her tight. _

_She wanted to stay with them, she was safe here, but she knew it was__n__'t__ real__,__ at least not yet. If she wanted this__,__ she had to get to her feet and keep moving__,__ or she would die, never seeing Jack and Grace again. All these possibilities would be lost._

A branch snapped, tearing her from her dream, she looked around. At first, she just wanted to give up and wait for it to find her and kill her, just so this would be over, but the memory of her family, sitting around the table waiting for her, came back to her mind. Then her determination to see her family again forced itself to the surface. Rising to her feet, she felt a little stronger, and started moving once more.

Once she had disappeared, Daniel, hair graying, stepped from the brush. He had helped her as much as he could, the rest was up to her. She was strong, Sam would make it, she had before and she would again.

Above she heard the sounds of the UAV, it was circling her location. From one pocket of her BDUs, she pulled a mirror. If she could signal it, the UAV would relay her location back to the SGC, but all her hopes were lost as it was struck by the Drone's weapon and fell to the earth.

Rising to her feet, she decided to get to the UAV's crash site. Anyone looking for her would go there, both the searchers and the pursuer. She didn't want to move, but she knew that she had to. If she was going to get out of this alive, she had to get to that UAV. It could be her salvation or her damnation, but she had to try.

0o0o

The UAV lay in a gravel pit, but she was out of energy, she wasn't able to go any further. It was then she got the idea that if she rigged the remaining missile, she might be able to save her life. Removing the missile, she laid it down on the wing.

Her fingers were clumsy as she rewired the missile's launching systems. Her fatigue was clouding her mind, all she wanted to do was sleep. Blackness, edged her vision, but she rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the wires. Grace, she had to get home to Grace. She needed her mother, not some memory, it didn't tuck her in at night.

She just finished, when she spotted movement in the trees. Hoping it would be Jack or someone from the SGC, she took cover and waited.

All those hopes sank when the Super Soldier emerged from the trees. It immediately spotted her and began firing. Using her MacGyvered missile, Sam shot the Kull warrior. It was a direct hit.

She was going to see Grace again, she would see Jack again, she was going home, she had survived, ran through her mind over and over again.

The ground around the Super Soldier exploded and Sam rose to her feet and dropped on to the rock she had hid behind. It was over, she had won, now she just had to wait for someone to find her.

Jack would be here soon, she just had to stay conscious, she had to see him and know that this was real. Blackness pulled at her, but she fought it off. Closing her eyes, she gathered the strength to move.

When she opened them, the dust had cleared and the Super Soldier was still there advancing on her, but she had nothing left. She closed her eyes and waited to die. Her last thought was of Jack and Grace, she hoped they could forgive her for dying.

0o0o0

Jack heard the explosion come from the direction of the crash site. He picked up his pace, out distancing even Teal'c. A horrible feeling passed over him, Sam was in trouble and the had to get to her. The site in the clearing chilled him to the bone. Sam sat on a rock defenseless. He could tell that she was exhausted.

Teal'c and Jack cleared the trees just as the Kull Warrior raised it's weapon and started firing at Sam, who didn't move. Both of them raised their weapons and started firing, to no avail. The Drone kept advancing on Carter.

Running across the clearing, Jack grabbed Sam and pulled her off the rock. "Sam, I need the...." Before he could finish, she handed him the power unit.

"Thank you." Standing, he aimed at the Super Soldier, who, after two shots, fell to the ground.

Turning to Teal'c he said, "Call Reynolds and tell him we found her and the Drone." Teal'c nodded and spoke into his radio.

Sam looked at Jack, struggling to stay conscious. "Is it?" She tried to catch her breath as she trembled with exhaustion, as he helped her sit and then dropped down next to her.

"Yeah, he's dead....." He took his attention from Sam for a minute. "Right Teal'c, he's dead...?" Teal'c kicked the soldier and then nodded.

Jack could see how much this had affected her. He wanted to get her home where she would be safe, but he knew that she was not ready yet. He asked anyway, "You wanna get up?"

"I just need to rest for a minute." Her voice was so quiet as she struggled to remain upright.

Jack could see that she needed more than a rest, and he need this as well. He had come so close to losing her and was still terrified. Lifting his arms, he pulled her close. "Come here."

She melted into him, resting her head on his shoulder, accepting his comfort and love, knowing that she could no longer wait. As soon as she could, she was getting Jack O'Neill down the aisle and making him hers. The lives they lived didn't give them time to wait, she was going to marry the man she loved as soon as possible.

Turning her head, she asked, "Jack, will you marry me?"

"Anytime you want Sam, anytime. Just rest, they're bringing a stretcher. Soon as you're better, we'll talk about this." He kissed her forehead as she laid her head back down on his shoulder.

Her voice answered sleepily, "Okay, I'll hold you too that, Jack O'Neill." and then she blacked out.

0o0o0

Pete left the library carrying a stack of information that Daniel Jackson had published before he had been laughed into obscurity. Sitting in his car, he read over it over. The printouts talked about how the pyramids were too advanced and that they predated their accepted time of building.

What did this nut case have to do with two black-ops officers? Why would they have an archaeologist on their team in the first place, unless...

His mind shied away from that thought, but it marched back in and took up residency. They would need him if his theories were correct and aliens did exist and the American government were in contact with them. Pete's world shifted and turned upside down at the thought.

And he had no clue what to do about it.

He stared at all the notes he had made wondering what he should do? Could these Air Force people really be involved with aliens? It was too bizarre to imagine. Who could he tell that might begin to believe him?

Farretty's crack about the X-Files came back to him, now it seem he really was investigating one.

0o0o0

They carried Sam through the Stargate on a stretcher and Jack was beside her the whole way. As soon as they hit the ramp, Sam asked, "Please go get Grace; I need to see her."

Jack had let go of her hand and moved to do as she asked when a voice spoke from the far left. "She's already here, Sam. I brought her as soon as the General let me know you were on your way back. I've been waiting for you to come through the gate." Daniel entered the gate room with Grace in his arms. Crossing over to Sam he handed the baby over. "Here she is. She missed you."

Sam cuddled the baby close as Jack waved the medics to carry her out. Taking up his position at her side again, they headed to the infirmary.

By the time they reached the infirmary, Jack held Grace and Sam was unconscious again. Jacob waved Jack over as she disappeared into surgery. "How is she Jack?"

"Bad leg wound. She lost a lot of blood. They'll know more after surgery." His face was full of worry.

Seeing the tension in Jack's face, Jacob reached out and touched the other man's arm. "She's safe Jack. Nothing's going to happen to her now. The Doc is one of the best."

Relaxing a little, Jack said, "I know, but we came so close to losing her. I've never even told her I love her, Jake. I think she knows, I do, but I have never said the words. She deserves to know how I feel."

Squeezing the other man's shoulder, Jacob said, "Yes, Jack she does on both counts. I have to go and help Dr. Frasier with the surgery." and then he left Grace and Jack alone to continue their wait.

0o0o0

How's that. Let me know what you think. ~Kelleth~


	15. Wishes of The Heart 15

**Author's Note: Hello again here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. I don't have much to say so on with the show.**

**0o0o0**

Hours passed, but Jack held Grace, knowing he should take her back to her room, but he was afraid to leave. Sam could come out of surgery any minute. He had sent Daniel home since the younger man couldn't stay awake.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, startling him. "Colonel, may I watch her for you? I have a basin large enough for her to sleep in, that way you can get some rest too." He turned and saw young Dr. Kim standing behind him holding out her arms to take the baby. She was a young intern who had been at the SGC for a while, but he had never really talked to her.

He hesitated for a moment and then passed the baby over to her.

Pauline Kim smiled, gesturing to one of the empty beds. "Pick which ever one you want. Get some rest sir, they will be in there for a while yet. I promise to wake you when they move her."

Nodding, he moved over to the closest bed and laid down. He was so tired, the whole day had been one nightmare, and he wanted it to be over. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Polly, as she preferred to be called, watched the Colonel sleep, then looked down at the baby in her arms. He and Major Carter were the center of so many rumors and now it seemed like they were all true. Their's was an amazing story, and she was glad to be a small part of it. The Major was safe and it seemed like they would get a happy ending.

0o0o0

_Daniel sat in his office at the University of Chicago. On the desk lay a tablet. He frowned as he picked it up. The symbols weren't right but he couldn't think of why. Running his fingers over them, he decided that they'd changed. Last time they were different, but how-" His mind shied from that thought._

_Beside his hand, was a collection of notes on the tablet. Picking them up with the other hand, he read them over. Turning back to the tablet, he frowned again. Something wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. His notes had changed as well._

_Arms wrapped around him from behind, and a head laid down on his shoulder, he turned slightly to see Sarah. "How is the work coming, Daniel? Have you found the great secret yet? Is there treasure for us to find? Some great city out there with marvels we have never seen?"_

_The feeling of wrongness intensified, but Daniel couldn't think why. His voice was hesitant, "Noo, but I think it points to an address of some kind with seven symbols, but they don't make sense yet. This whole tablet doesn't make sense. I'm sure the last time I picked it up, it said something different, but I can't remember what it was or find those notes I made. It's like someone is playing a game with me and changing all the rules as we go along."_

_Sarah came around to the front of him and sat in his lap, "Don't be silly Daniel. It's just frustration that is doing this to you. Why don't you keep at it, and I will get you some dinner. When did you last eat?"_

_Daniel looked at the clock, and smiled sheepishly, "It's been awhile. Can you order Chinese takeout? I have a craving for it." He turned back to the tablet, but paused to look at Sarah, who was disappearing down the hall._

_A sadness pulled at him, he had lost her because of his own stupidity, but she was here. He closed his eyes. It didn't make sense; none of this did._

_The tablet, something in his mind pushed him to think about the tablet. He fought it and tried to think about Sarah and how she had left him, but his mind was pushing to the tablet again. Must translate the tablet. The tablet......_

Daniel sat up and put his head in his hands. What was going on? It was like his dreams were no longer in his control. Like it wasn't his mind dreaming them.

Rubbing his temples, he decided to get up and check on Sam. She would have been out of surgery hours ago. He seemed to sleep better on base lately anyway, even face down on his office's desk.

0o0o0

Jack woke up and immediately sat up, a bit confused. Where was he again?

Dr. Kim stood beside him, shaking his shoulder, holding the now awake Grace. "Sir, it's been a few hours. Dr Frasier came out a while ago and said they've moved the Major to a recovery room. She is fine, no lasting damage. She should be up and around in a few days. The Goa'uld healing device seemed to have worked wonders. I've never seen anything like it. They told me to let you sleep until it was time for her to wake up." Jack hopped off the bed, but she stopped him, "Dr. Frasier and General Carter will meet you in isolation room one in a few minutes."

Jack was halfway out the door before he remembered Grace. Stopping so fast, he almost fell over, he asked, "Are you okay looking after her a little longer?"

"She's a sweetheart. It's no problem," Polly smiled and the Colonel disappeared without letting her finish her sentence.

Sam lay in the bed, her eyes still closed, but her bandaged leg was on top of the sheet. Slowly he entered the room and took her hand. All the fear rushed out of him as he listened to the steady beat of her heart on the monitors.

He rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers. It was warm and she was alive. They had made it out of another tight spot. "We made it this time, but we might not the next time Sam. You're right, let's not wait any longer Sam. I want you to be my wife and I want it to be now."

He felt her squeeze his hand, "Sounds good, sir. How about tomorrow?" Her voice was sluggish, but he could understand her just fine.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Jack sat, pulling a chair close to the bed.

Giving a weak smile she said, "Like I got run over by a truck." She looked down at her leg, "How bad is it? Am I laid up for a while?"

"No, Jacob used the healing device and it helped a lot from what I understand. Janet will have to explain it better, or maybe Jacob." He stopped and looked at the door, they would be here soon, and he needed to do this now.

Reaching out, he brushed the hair back from her forehead. "Sam, we came so close that time. If Teal'c and I had been a little slower...."

She interrupted him, she wouldn't let him think about what ifs. "Jack, you weren't and I'm fine. We won Jack, and I want the spoils. I meant it when I said let's get married tomorrow. I don't want to wait. Too many things could happen to either of us and I want your name. I want to be Samantha Leigh O'Neill. I want to be your wife."

A softness she had never seen was there in his eyes, "Are you sure. It won't be the big pretty event we were planning for a few weeks from now. It will be plain and simple, just like me."

"I don't care. I just want to get married and be a family. I've waited too long for this, and I'm tired of being afraid it won't happen. I want to be with you, Jack.",

Swallowing, he squeezed her hand, unshed tears swam in his eyes. "I love you, Sam."

Tears fill her eyes, "I know Jack. I've always known, and I love you too."

Reaching up, she took his hand and pulled him into the bed with her. He settled in beside her on the opposite side of her injured leg and together they slept peacefully, knowing that tomorrow their dreams and wishes would come true.

0o0o0o

Much later, Jacob and Janet entered the room, but left just as quickly when they saw the couple asleep on the bed. They had gotten sidetracked when one of the SG-teams had come in with injured, and Jacob's use of the healing device was need once more. Seeing its effectiveness, Janet wished she had someone to help her all the time. She would lose a lot less patients if she did.

Neither said a word, but Jacob's eyes were wet at the sight of his daughter and her husband to be. Too bad they hadn't done this years ago. They deserved to be happy.

After a light squeeze of Janet's shoulder, he closed the door and left the couple in peace.

Daniel arrived at the Infirmary just as Janet and Jacob closed the door. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly. He stopped when he saw the other two people. "How is Sam. Is she all right?"

Jacob smiled, "She's fine. Nothing was permanently damaged. She'll be up and about tomorrow. I used the healing device during the surgery and that sped up the healing process. The Doc and I worked well together."

"That's right General, we did. Now Daniel, I thought you went home to get some sleep. That was only about four hours ago, what are you doing back here?"

"It's these dreams I keep having. I don't feel like I'm in control of them. I keep being pushed to do something, but it doesn't make sense what I have to do. There's this tablet in my past, but it doesn't belong there. I have to translate it, but I can't."

Jacob said, "Sounds like a To'kra memory device. They deal with memories and have been known to fool people into giving away information. But what Goa'uld would know enough about your past to do this to you."

Daniel frowned, "I know of only one, Osiris but how would she get into my house. It isn't like there is a ring platform in my bedroom."

Janet touched Daniel on the shoulder, "Why don't the two of you head to the commissary and talk about this there. I do have patients who are trying to sleep."

The two men nodded and headed in the direction suggested. On the way, they met Teal'c, who was coming to inquire about Sam as well. They told him what they knew and all of them decided to have breakfast, since it was basically that time.

0o0o0

When they all had their food and were sitting, Jacob and Daniel filled Teal'c in on what they had discovered. Tilting his head, the Jaffa thought about how Osiris could get in and out of Daniel's house without being detected.

"Is she not in league with Anubis? He has Asgard beaming technology from that time he held Thor captive. Could she not have a cloaked cargo ship in earth's orbit, and beam down and back up again from there?"

Jacob shook his head, "I have never heard of anything like this before. The Goa'uld don't usually use the information from hosts."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "The host doesn't usually know a former ascended being, Jacob Carter. Could we not use the opportunity to catch Osiris and free Daniel Jackson's friend?"

Taking a bite of his toast, Jacob thought about that, "I would have to talk to Sam, but I know she has that new jamming device that just might give us enough of an advantage to do it. We'll talk it over with them once they wake up, and then we can take it to the General."

The three men sat there thinking long after they had finished eating.

Finally Teal'c rose, I am going to endeavor to locate Grace O'Neill. As one of her Uncles, I feel I should take some time and look after her as well. I understand she is still in the infirmary under the care of Dr. Kim?"

Jacob nodded, "That was where I saw her last. I'm sure Jack and Sam would be grateful.

Teal'c stood and bowed his head to Jacob and left the commissary, followed by Daniel who volunteered to come as well.

0o0o0

Here you go, I still have a little bit more housekeeping to do before we get to the wedding but it is coming in Chapter 17. I won't drag it out for too long, I promise.~Kelleth~

* * *


	16. Wishes of The Heart 16

**Author's Note: **Well I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter. My beta is busy this week and hopes to get me something by the end of the week. I will post as soon as I can. This story will all be posted. I have finished it and so it is just a matter of getting the edited pieces from her.

* * *

They entered the infirmary and found Grace asleep in a plastic tub resting on one of the beds near the desk where the young doctor worked.

"We have come to take Grace O'Neill back to her room. I think that O'Neill and Major Carter would like to know that she was there waiting for them."

Dr. Kim smiled, "I checked on the Major about half an hour ago, both she and Colonel O'Neill were sleeping soundly. She's in isolation room one for privacy, you can look in on her, if you like. She may even be awake."

The two men nodded and headed for the indicated room, leaving Grace where she was for now. They planned to collect her on the way out.

The site that greeted them wasn't what they expected. Jack and Sam lay together on the narrow hospital bed. Teal'c and Daniel tried to leave again quietly without disturbing them, but Sam opened her eyes. "You don't have to leave. Just be quiet, Jack's still asleep."

As soon as she had spoken, Jack lifted his head, "How long have you been awake?"

Sam didn't meet his eye. "A few minutes. I didn't want to wake you." She shrugged, "I was letting you sleep. I wasn't sure how much sleep you had last night."

Rubbing the kinks out of his neck, Jack responded. "I was doing the same thing." slightly embarrassed, he slipped from the bed. "I'm gonna find Grace. I'll be back soon." He squeezed her hand.

"I'll be here." was all Sam said in return, but her eyes never left him as he walked away.

Jack paused just inside the door, watching her for a moment and smiled, "Oh, why don't you tell them our news." With that he disappeared.

All eyes turned to Sam and waited. "Jack and I decided to get married today. We don't want to wait any longer. Too many things can happen."

"Congratulations. When will this event take place?" Teal'c asked, smiling at his friend's happiness.

"We don't know yet. We just decided last night, uh this morning. There are no plans made yet." Sam fidgeted with the blanket, unsure that this was the time to talk about things like this. "How bad was the Alpha Site? How many people did we lose?"

Pushing up his glasses, Daniel frowned, "Too many. It was either the To'kra or the Jaffa or both that gave up the address to the Alpha Site. Worse than that, the alliances are over with both Jaffa and To'kra." Sighing, he removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I can't say I didn't expect it. We've been on shaky ground with both groups for a while." Noticing Daniel yawn again Sam asked, "Late night again Daniel, or still having those dreams?"

"I went home as soon I knew you were safe, but I had those dreams again. When I got back here, I was talking to your dad and his thinks it might be Osiris using a memory device. Teal'c thinks we might be able to capture her."

Sam got excited, "We could use the jammer I have been working on to do it. With that, she won't be able to use any of her technology. It should be easy."

Daniel thought for a moment, nothing that had to do with the Goa'uld was easy. "With your help, we should be able to plan this out. I just want few more nights to try and get the location of the Lost City. If Teal'c is right, and I knew where it was when I was Ascended, then maybe I can find it in my subconscious. With what I suspect is in that city, we may be able to defeat the Goa'uld. This may be our last chance."

Jack, who had been standing silently in the doorway with Jacob holding Grace, spoke, "Danny are you sure about this? It could be risky. We should just grab her and get it over with."

Without hesitation, Daniel shook his head. "I need to do this. There's too much at stake for me not to. We need to know where that city is, and we need to do it before Anubis does."

From her spot on the bed, Sam said, "I'll come up with a more detailed plan and Daniel, you can present it to the General."

"That will have to wait, Major Carter, you have plans for tonight. Daniel, you have until tomorrow night, or the next at the latest, because tonight is mine and Sam's."

Jack turned to Jacob, " I would like your permission to marry your daughter some time today. We decided last night that our lives are too uncertain, and we would like to be a family."

"You have it Jack. There was never a question in my mind." Jacob reached out his hand and took Jack's. The two men shook hands and then Jake pulled him into a hug. "Call me Dad."

Pulling away, Jack was slightly embarrassed by Jacob's reaction. "Thank you, uh Dad. Also both for the operation and tonight, could you watch Grace for us?"

The older man's smile got even bigger. "Anything to help you out, Jack. You two just be careful. I don't want my granddaughter an orphan."

The couple nodded and everyone else filed out of the room to give the couple time to plan their impromptu wedding.

* * *

Sam watched her father and everyone else leave the room. It was time to make a call she had been avoiding. Mark needed to know that she was getting married and about Grace. He would not be happy, he had been trying to set her up with Pete for months, and now she was marrying someone else and had a child.

Sighing, she looked at Jack. "I need to call my brother Mark. He doesn't know about any of this yet, and he deserves to know." Sam swung her feet out of the bed and was about to stand up.

Jack pushed her back on to the bed and covered her up with the blankets. "You stay in that bed until Janet says you can get out. I'm not going to jeopardize our wedding day by your trying to do too much, too fast. Remember this whole thing hinges on Janet's approval."

"All right. Talk to her and, can you get me a phone. I really need to call him. He's probably heard from Pete already and I need to explain." Sam's voice was worried, her brother was very good at grudges. Look how long it had taken her father to make peace with Mark.

Squeezing her hand, Jack bent down and kissed her, "I will see what I can do about that. I'll also talk to Janet."

Crossing the infirmary to Janet's office, Jack wrapped his knuckles on the door frame. "Janet, I have a question for you. Can I get a phone? Sam needs to make a call, she wants to talk to her brother."

Janet nodded, "I can arrange that for her." Jack hesitated and Janet asked, "What else do you need? I sense that it is something big?"

Jack swallowed, "Sam and I want to get married today. I was wondering if it was possible? We don't want to wait any longer. Too many things can happen if we wait."

Hesitating for a moment, Janet sighed, "I will need to look at Sam's leg. I won't make any promises Colonel. If there's nothing wrong, I will release her but don't let her do too much."

"Thank you, Janet. I'll be with Sam." Jack left and Janet called to a nurse to bring Sam the phone.

* * *

Jack stood beside Sam's bed while she dialed the number. She grabbed his hand as the phone began to ring. A man's voice came over the line, "Hello?"

Squeezing her hand, Jack nodded for her to continue, "Mark it's Sam."

The voice that responded was cold, "How are you Sam. I talked to Pete, he said some things. I don't know what to think. Sam, he said you had a child and you were marrying Jack O'Neill. What the hell is going on? That man is your CO. What are you thinking, Sam? Are you in trouble?"

Tears leaked out her eyes at the venom in his brother's voice and Jack put his free hand on her shoulder. "No, there were some extenuating circumstances. Jack and I aren't in any trouble. I was calling to tell you about Grace, and that we're getting married today. I wasn't able to tell you sooner, it was classified."

"Your child was classified. Sam, you disgust me. You and Pete could have had a good life, and now you choose secrecy and death. Can't you remember what dad's career did to us, to mom? Pete told me about your Jack O'Neill, he's worse than dad ever was. I can't believe this, have a good life Sam."

* * *

Mark looked up and met his wife's eye as slammed down the phone, and she did not look happy with him.

Meg Carter was not the type of person to let things like this go. She knew her husband's moods too well. They flashed hot and then cooled quickly. If she didn't step in and help him through his anger, he may just ruin his relationship with his sister. "Mark, what are you doing? Are you really going to choose Pete over your sister? So she didn't tell you about her baby, it was inconsiderate, yes, but I'm sure she had her reasons. She called you now. Are going to let the same thing that happened with your father happen with Sam?"

He closed his eyes. Why did his family have to be so difficult, why couldn't they all be accountants like he was? Why the military, he hated secrets. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. She was right, but he couldn't talk to Sam, not now. He needed to think things through. "She was calling to tell us she was getting married, but I didn't listen enough to hear when." Regret suddenly washed over him as he let go of some of his anger, "Meg, I think I just made a big mistake. The wedding was today. I have no idea what time. Grab the kids, I'll call work. Maybe we can get there in time. I'm not going to lose my sister because I'm an idiot."

Meg watched her husband go, smiling. Sometimes Mark just needed a little push to see the light of day. Calling for her kids, she headed up the stairs to pack an overnight bag for all of them, they had a wedding to attend.

* * *

The phone clicked as Mark hung up. Sam reached out and grabbed on to Jack as though she were drowning. He hugged her tight, holding her as she cried. "It will be all right. He'll come around, just gave him time." Jack whispered into her ear.

"That's the problem, we do not have any time. If something were to happen to us, I wanted him to take Grace, that won't happen now. He was so mad, I should have told him sooner. There was no reason for him to find out from Pete." Sam's voice was so sad, and it angered Jack.

Pulling back, Jack grabbed her chin, "Sam, I know you wanted this to end differently, but we will have to accept what happened. This is our day, let's not spoil it." He nodded to Janet who stood at the doorway. "Janet is standing there ready to check you out, if she says yes, today is the first day of our lives together. After today, no one can get between us. Not the Goa'uld, not your brother, nothing. Think about that Sam. Think about our wedding."

Sam nodded and motioned for Janet to enter the room. Janet hugged her friend and turned to Jack, "Can you leave us for a few moments. I need to check Sam out. Can you bring her Grace, she needs to be fed?"

Jack nodded and headed out of the room to retrieve Grace.

Watching him go, Sam tried to smile, "I guess you heard?"

Janet nodded, "Yes I did. I'm sorry Sam. I know Mark is important to you, but he needs some time to cool down. Call him again in a few days, maybe he'll be more receptive then." Janet smiled at her friend, "Now let's check you out and see if you're up to getting married today?"

Nodding, Sam laid down, smiling and allowed herself to be examined.

Once Janet was finished, Jack handed her Grace. As the baby nursed, Sam felt the happiness returning. There was no way she could regret what happened in the last week or so. Mark would come around or he wouldn't, but she would still have Grace and Jack in her life, that made it complete.

Jack knew the moment it happened, and he knew that everything would be all right, at least for today.

* * *

Next up the wedding. I promise, house keeping is all done now. Love it or hated it, I'd like to know your thoughts. ~Kelleth~


	17. Wishes of The Heart 17

**Author's Note: **Hello again, sorry it took so long but my beta has had a busy week. I have this chapter and one more from her. I hope to be able to post the next one on Tuesday but depending on the time line she give me I might have to hold off on doing that. This chapter was so much fun to write. I had to add more of Mark in at the last moment and so I hope it flows all right. I had someone look over it and I hope it's okay.

Lucy- I don't know if you do have to wait for a license to get married. I never thought about it. Lets just pretend you don't or that someone pulled so strings to get this done. As to all your other questions you will have to just wait and see. I can't give too much away.

**Also thank you to SirenBunny, beautiful-babee, KEF and ShadowChaser for looking at this chapter and helping to make it what it is. This one is for you guys especially you beautiful-babee thanks for helping out at the last minute.**

* * *

Once Janet released Sam from the infirmary, the two women headed out, with Polly, to see what they could acquire for the wedding. Sam had already picked out her dress, but they weren't sure if it was ready yet.

Their first stop was the bridal shop, where the proprietor gushed over Sam and let her know that the dress wasn't ready but it would be by that afternoon, with a little extra money. Sam loved the dress and gladly paid the fee.

Relieved at not having to find another dress, they headed off to find what they could for flowers. Sam had wanted a bouquet to keep, but now she would need fresh flowers and something much simpler. After four stops, they found a florist, who, for the right price, would have her flowers ready in a few hours.

By then it was time to pick up Cassie; she had wanted to be with them the whole time, but she'd had a test that morning in school, and they had promised to pick her up once it was over.

When they pulled up, Cassie was waiting out front with a huge smile on her face. Waving as she jumped in the car, "Sam, are the two of you really doing this today? You and Jack are really getting married? When mom called me this morning and told me, I just couldn't believe it. I thought she was joking. I'm so happy for you!"

Sam laughed, "Yes, we thought it was about time," as she pulled back out into traffic.

"Well then, let's get to it. I have a dress to buy… well, Mom does," Cassie leaned back and tickled Grace's chin. She thought it was about time these two stopped dancing around each other. A crooked smile worked its way up her face; now if she could only find someone for her mom.

Part way through the search for the bridesmaids' dresses, Sam's cell phone rang. Distracted by the dress Janet was showing her, she just answered the phone. "Sam Carter."

The voice on the other end made her stop, "Sam, it's Mark."

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied, "What do you want Mark? I'm a little busy right now. I'm getting married in a few hours. I don't have time for you to yell at me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I have wanted this for a very long time. Jack and I are not taking this lightly. Who are you anyway to judge my choice in a husband? You liked Jonas and he turned out to be homicidal. Back off Mark; I will call you later."

She was hanging up the phone when she heard her sister in-law's voice. "Sam, don't hang up honey. I want to talk to you."

Putting the phone back to her ear, Sam waited for the other woman to speak. "We're in Colorado Springs. Mark is sorry he was such a jerk. I managed to talk some sense into him after he hung up on you. We're here to attend the wedding and Mark will not say anything else. Tell us where it is, and we'll all be there," Meg paused and said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Besides, I want to see this Jack O'Neill you have talked about for years. I can't believe this is happening for you. I'm so happy for you, Sam!" she ended her statement with a squeal.

Upon hearing Meg's words, the one blemish that threatened to ruin her day was soothed. Mark was here and he was willing to attend the wedding. Letting all the tension flow out of her body, Sam gave them Jack's address and told her sister-in law the time.

Hanging up the phone, Sam turned to Janet, motioning to the dress. "That's the one. Buy it in the sizes we need," She stuffed the phone back into her pocket and smiled.

Janet touched her shoulder. "So everything is okay now, between you and Mark?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam said, "He brought his family here for the wedding. They dropped everything to come. I called Mark early this morning. They must have left just after he hung up on me. I'm still mad at him, but this is a start."

Janet hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you, Sam. This day should be perfect for you and Jack. Now I'll pay for the dresses, and you round up everyone else. I'll meet you back at the car in five minutes. Time's running out."

With the dresses found and everything else picked up from the various locations, they returned to Jack's house and began to get ready.

* * *

While Sam was off doing what she needed to do, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were arranging the cake. Jack had quickly declared that they couldn't have a wedding without a cake. It took a while, but they finally found a bakery with an extra cake, from a canceled wedding.

Once that task was completed, they headed off to find the suits for the other two men, since Jack was planning to wear his dress blues. He knew Sam loved the sight of him in them.

After that, they returned to the house before the girls. With the help of a party rental company, they began to set up the chairs and other accessories. Daniel assembled the arch and positioned the pillars, while Teal'c put up the chairs. Soon, it was just as he hoped Sam had imagined, maybe even better.

Before Jack knew it, two o'clock was coming up fast and he needed to get dressed. He had yet to see Sam since that morning. Retiring to the spare room, just as Sam entered the house, Jack began to dress. He had left strict orders not to let her into the backyard until it was time; he wanted it all to be a surprise. This was his present to her because of the wonderful gift she was giving him: her love.

* * *

In the room, Sam looked out the window; the day was bright and sunny. It was the perfect day to get married. This was the day she had dreamed of and wished for. Now that it was here, she was a bundle of nerves.

She stood in Jack's bedroom, soon to be their room, dressed in her wedding dress, but unsure of who she would be once this day was over.

Turning from the window, she looked at herself in the mirror, unsure just what to think. Less than two weeks ago, she had thought that she had said goodbye to any chance of a life with Jack, and now, here she was in a wedding dress waiting for all of her dreams to come true.

When you are suddenly presented with what you have always wanted, what do you do next? Who do you become?

Janet stood behind Sam, fixing her hair. She could see the questions in her friend's eyes. "Sam, you will still be you. He loves you. Being his wife won't change who you are."

Smiling, Sam said, "I know he does, it's just that we have walked around that big elephant in that room for such a long time. Now, we have told each other that it is an elephant, but where do we go from there? Will we be happy, or will it all fall apart?"

"You and Jack have been through so much together, how can you think that would happen? You love each other, and you have that beautiful baby. You are who you want to be, you don't give up no matter how hard it gets. He will get on your nerves and you on his, but never let him walk away. You and Jack have something beautiful, almost magical. Never forget that."

Janet sighed as she thought of her own marriage. "My husband walked away from me and I let him, but don't let Jack do the same. There will be times when he will withdraw, but fight for him, Sam. Fight for him and for your family."

Janet squeezed her shoulder, "Look at your little girl. She is a beautiful gift, and she brought the two of you together. She made your wishes into reality."

Turning to look at her daughter, Sam was flooded with happiness. Grace napped on the blanket, waiting to attend her parents' wedding.

Sighing, she saw that Janet was right. This was a beautiful day and their whole future lay ahead of them. Now was not the time to think about what-if's and maybe's.

Janet's touched her shoulder. "It's time Sam, the Colonel's waiting for you and Grace."

With one last look at Samantha Carter, she left to room to find out who Samantha O'Neill would be.

Janet and Cassie walked in front of her, Cassie carrying Grace in her arms. Jacob met her at the doorway to the backyard. He was dressed in his own dress blues, with all his medals, and stars on his shoulders.

He took her arms and smiled at her, "You are beautiful, and I'm so happy for you. Be happy as your mom and I were, Sam. She would have been so proud of the person you have become." He kissed her forehead, "Let's go, Jack is waiting."

Together, they stepped onto the deck and tears filled Sam's eyes. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this. The backyard looked beautiful; it was better than she had imagined.

* * *

Jack stood at the altar at the end of the aisle. Two pillars marked the place where they would stand. He looked wonderful in his dress blues, with Daniel and Teal'c dressed in black suits beside him. He lifted his hand to her, and the wedding march began to play. Cassie and Janet walked down the aisle toward the men, and then it was her turn.

Without hesitation, she walked down the aisle, her steps were sure, because this was who and what she wanted, and it was the beginning of a whole new life for all of them.

They met Jack at the altar and Jacob passed her hand to Jack, "Love her Jack, she's my most precious thing, and I give her to you."

"I do, Dad, I do," Jack said as he took her hand and they turned to the Air Force chaplain.

The ceremony was short and to the point. Later, when Sam tried to remember, it was all a blur, and the only fixed moment was the one where Jack slipped the ring on her finger, and promised to love her forever, and then her doing the same.

Then they kissed; it was unlike any of the other ones. Jack lifted up her veil and took her face between his hands. Slowly he brought her lips to meet his. Everything fell away and it was only them.

Sam never knew how long they stayed that way, but when they broke apart, she realized that he had dipped her and she was clinging tightly to him. Jack met her gaze, and she had never seen him look so happy.

The chaplain announced them to their assembled friends as Colonel and Major O'Neill.

The small gathering stood and clapped. Quickly, the chairs were rearranged and tables set up for a small meal and reception.

Mark brought his family over to meet Jack. First, he introduced his wife, Meg, and then his two children, Maggie and David.

The girl smiled up at her new uncle, saying, "You better make Sam happy or else I will hurt you. I know how, she showed me." Then the twelve year old wrapped him in a hug.

Meg grabbed her daughter, "I'm sorry Jack. That was-"

Jack held up his hand, "Don't worry, I'm not offended." He turned to Maggie, "If I hurt your aunt, you can do whatever you want with me."

Maggie looked Jack in the eye, to see if he was making fun of her but he didn't flinch. Her smile was back, but this time it reached her eyes. It was almost the twin of Sam's mega watt smile. "I'll hold you to that, Uncle Jack," as she shook his hand to set the deal.

Turning to his sister, Mark took her hand, "Sam, I'm so sorry about what happened. I was wrong and I apologize for what I said. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You're here and that is what matters," Sam said, hugging her brother.

Mark steered his family away so that the other people wanting to talk to the couple had a chance.

* * *

The newly married couple sat and ate, but they couldn't wait to be alone. After a while, Jack stood and made a toast to the bride, and then told everyone to get lost.

Everyone laughed good-naturedly and then quickly vacated the backyard. Jacob took Grace back to the base with him, leaving them alone for the first time in two weeks. For a moment, they stood there amongst the chaos of the backyard, unsure of what to do.

Sam looked around at the mess, wondering if she should clean it up. As though he read her mind, Jack took her hand, "Leave it, Daniel and Teal'c are still here, they'll do it. Right now, I have a surprise for you. Come on."

He tugged at her hand gently and they headed to the center of the backyard. Jack pulled something out of his pocket. All right Thor, you can beam us up now."

"Jack...?" Sam asked as they vanished and reappeared on Thor's ship.

"Nice to see you. Thank you for coming," Jack held out his hand to the small alien. Sam felt a little funny standing before Thor in her wedding dress.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Major O'Neill. I observed it from space, as I could not be there. I hope this is all right?"

Surprised that he would come across the galaxy to be there, "Uhm, sure. I'm glad you were here."

Thor turned to Jack, "I will complete your favor and you will owe me one. I will be here only until 12:00 in your time. Then, I must leave, so if you want me to complete the favor, you must contact me before that time."

"Thank you, Thor, we'll see you then." Jack took Sam's hand. "Time to go."

She was about to ask what was going on, when Thor moved one of the stones, and they vanished off the ship, reappearing inside Jack's cabin.

Spinning in a slow circle she looked around at her surroundings. It was all familiar but she had no idea why. "Jack, why did you bring us here?"

"I always wanted to bring you here to show this part of my life to you, but I understood why you couldn't come. I kept asking to show you that I still cared for you. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like this was where we should spend our wedding night. I love you Sam."

She smiled that smile with tears in her eyes, "I love you too." He reached up hesitantly, almost reverently, and touched her face.

Her eyes closed at his touch, "Did it all really happen? Am I really your wife?" The words came out as if the word was something she was afraid of.

His fingers trailed down cheek, "Yes, Mrs O'Neill, it did, and I'm glad. I wanted this to happen for a long time, I just never thought it would, or it could." Reaching up with his other hand, he cupped her face and pulled hers down to meet his.

"And I have wanted to do this for a long time as well," He lifted her up into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom.

"Jack put me down!" Sam squealed, but he stopped her from saying anything else with another kiss, and she surrendered to the moment.

Still locked in their kiss, he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

Daniel stood, concealed in the trees, hours later, running his hands though his graying hair. He had watched the wedding from a nearby tree as a bird, unable to mingle with the small group of guests without being noticed.

A smile crossed his lips; Grace's plan had worked out just like they hoped. Nothing seemed to be adversely effected by their meddling in his friends' lives. If everything went as planned, soon he could make his own changes in other people's lives.

Transforming into light, he slipped through the window and hovered over the sleeping couple. They were entwined in each other's arms. They were so peaceful; it was time to give them their last gift from Grace.

Reaching out, he first touched Jack's forehead, and then Sam's. With a sigh he said, "Be happy and love each other. That was Grace's greatest wish and mine."

Then, he went back through the window and disappeared into the early morning light.

* * *

Well what do you think was it worth the wait? Let me know please, you really will make my day. ~Kelleth~


	18. Wishes of The Heart 18

**Author's Note:** Well here is my next offering to you all. This part of the story moved around in the story quite a bit until it landed here. It is one of my favorite ones. Hope you enjoy it too.

**nogigglingmajor** are you still reading? Here is the chapter you asked about earlier in chapter 10. It moved a lot as I wrote the story.

**Lucy**- Don't forget it has been only about two days since he visited Sara O'Neill. He's still floating around Colorado Springs somewhere lurking like the stalker he is. I know it seems like longer but it has only really been about two days. As for , I think they are pretty good about keeping your privacy. You can choose whether or not anyone can see your email or if you want to allow PM from people. There are many people who sign up only to review.

* * *

Jack woke feeling warm; he opened his eyes and looked around. This was his cabin in Minnesota, how had he gotten here? Had it all been a dream? This was not where he had been last time he was conscious, was it? His head hurt as he tried to remember.

Something moved beside him, looking over, he saw Carter lying there with her back to him. She was curled next to him underneath the blankets, on a bed, with his hand resting on her stomach. There was a small bump against his hand.

He swallowed, what was he doing here in a bed with Carter? A quick assessment of her told him that she was just asleep and they were both fully clothed still wearing their BDUs.

Something drew his attention back to where his hand rested on her stomach. He knew that he should remove it but something stopped him. There it was again, a slight bump beneath his hand. It was like a baby was kicking from inside the womb.

His head snapped up, a baby. Cautiously, he peaked beneath the blankets and drew a sharp breath. Carter was now pregnant, very pregnant. Unsure what to do, he just lay there and stared, feeling the small hand or foot push against his palm again.

His stupor was broken by her groan as she moved even closer to him. Knowing he had to do something, he shook her gently, "Carter, wake up."

Her hand swatted lightly at him, "Jack, I don't want to get up, please let me sleep." And burrowed further into the blankets, pushing herself closer to him.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. How on earth had they got here, and what happened? The last thing he remembered was that darkroom after touching that stupid device, then Sam vanished. At that point, they weren't even on earth, let alone Minnesota. He really didn't want to deal with any more Ancient Crap.

It was about that moment; Sam sat up, clutching her belly. Her eyes met his and he could see the shock and horror in her face. "Ja-Sir, what happened to me? I'm pregnant and ooh..." Her expression changed then from confusion, to one of wonder, as she looked at her stomach.

Worried that something was wrong, Jack grasped her arm, "What happened? Are you all right?"

She looked up from her swollen belly, "It kicked. The baby kicked me." Not really thinking about the consequences, she grabbed his hand. Pulling up her shirt, she placed his hand on her bare belly. "Feel, right there."

Jack swallowed at the emotions this raised in him. This was what he wanted for so long but had been denied by duty and country. He knew he wasn't hiding anything, he could feel the heat in her eyes and was sure she could see it in his. Not being able to stop himself, he leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips just brushed when she suddenly pulled away, knocking him from the bed.

From his new position on the floor, he asked, "Carter, are you all right?"

"No sir, my water just broke." he could hear the almost hysterical tone of her voice.

"What?" He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but it came out anyway.

"Sir, I'm in labor. The baby is coming, now." Sam, who had not had to time to actually process what was happening, was scared. She hoped one day to have children, but she fully expected to have nine months to get ready, not five minutes.

Panicking, Jack said something else stupid, "Are you sure?"

"I'm the field medic and I'm sure. Sir, you need to put some water on to boil. You're going to need to sterilize your knife and whatever you use to tie off the cord, your boot lace will do."

Jack stayed there, just staring at her for a moment, completely at a loss.

"Jack! I need your help, I can't do this alone. Please." Sam using his first name showed how scared she was.

The fear in her voice snapped him to attention, whatever he was going through because of some stupid device, she was in a much worse situation. He had to snap out of it and get to work.

Reaching out, he squeezed her hand. "I'm here Sam, you're not alone. We'll get through this, whatever it is."

Hours later, Jack caught the baby as it entered the world. After cutting the cord with his knife, he wrapped the baby in a piece of blue cloth that had been sitting on the end of the bed.

Propped up on the bed, Sam took the baby as Jacked laid her in Sam arms. "Here you go mommy, and she's beautiful." He watched Sam hold the baby and somehow this felt so right. He hoped that nothing could take this feeling from him, he was home.

Sam looked up from the baby and saw the look on Jack's face and knew that he wouldn't let either of them go, not now, and she decided right then that she didn't want him to.

They were so absorbed in the baby, each other and their emotions, that they never noticed the shadow that fell across them as they fell unconscious and the baby started to cry.

* * *

Jack jerked awake, but didn't move. Had that really happened? He looked around him and found Sam in his arms, almost the same way she had been in his dream. What was going on?

They were in the cabin again, just like in the dream. His hand traveled down to her stomach, no bump. Part of him relaxed and then it all came back to him, Grace, the wedding; they were married and the dream. Daniel, who wasn't Daniel. He closed his eyes; his life was now totally insane.

He opened them, when he felt Sam move; his eyes met hers as she spoke. "You delivered Grace, or was it just a strange dream? It was so real; I remember your hands were cold when you passed her to me. Then you sat down on the bed and I never felt so loved. Jack, what is happening to me, to us?"

"I don't know Sam, I think it had to with the other Daniel, at least I think it was Daniel. I just caught a glimpse of him before he 'Zatted us. No it wasn't a 'Zat, it was something else. We were here, but it wasn't here. I remember standing at the window looking out and seeing the pond, but then a fish jumped. Sam, there are no fish in my pond. It wasn't quite right, but it was."

Neither of them said anything for a long time, as they tried to understand what had happened to them. Finally, it was Jack who spoke, "Let's get dressed and eat. We don't have much time before we have to get back. Life calls; once this is over, we will have a real honeymoon."

He gathered her close, kissing her. "We'll figure this out somehow. The last thing I want to do is go back, but we can't stay here. If we want to catch Thor's ride, we have to get going." he said, but he didn't move. Instead he held her in his arms, trying to convince himself that he wouldn't wake up and find that the last two weeks were a dream.

"I know, Jack." But she didn't move until there was a knock at the door.

Both of them looked at one another, "Who knows that we are here?" Sam asked when she finally spoke after they heard another knock.

Getting out of bed, she tried to find something to wear, other than her wedding dress that lay draped over the back of a chair.

Jack watched her panicked movements for a moment, and then motioned to the dresser, "There is a bag of your stuff that Janet packed for you."

He slipped from the bed and pulled on the pants he had discarded the night before, "As for who knows we're here? Thor, knows, of course, but he wouldn't knock. I told Jacob as well, but he would phone not show up on the doorstep, everyone else was told we were going away for the night, but nothing specific."

Sam rifled through the bag and chose a t-shirt and jeans. Pulling them on, she watched Jack pull a 9mm from the gun safe in the closet and tuck it into the small of his back.

Their bare feet were silent as they crossed the floor to the front door, where whoever it was, was knocking once more. Jack motioned for Sam to stay out of sight while he opened the door a crack. "Hello-"

Whatever he was going to say was lost when he saw Daniel Jackson standing on his doorstep, but it wasn't the same man who had been the best man at his wedding the day before. This Daniel was older and harder than Jack's best friend.

Even more terrifying, it was the man from their dream, the man who had something to do with Grace. Pulling out the gun, Jack pointed it at the other man and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man raised his hands, speaking very calmly, "I'm Daniel Jackson, just not the one you know. I'm from an alternate time line and the events that created my branch haven't happened yet, but I come from the past. SG-1 was trapped there on a mission."

It was Sam who spoke up from behind the door, "What?! I would never allow us to travel back in time. It would be too dangerous. We could do irreparable damage to the future." She shook her head; this had to be some trick.

"You told us that, but we decided it was worth the risk. We went to get something that was needed badly. It was important to both earth and the universe, we had to do it. We succeeded, but we were trapped in the past. You couldn't let us risk the future trying to get back to the now." Daniel decided not to go into the fact that they had messed up the time line, and another SG-1, minus him, had helped him fix it.

Jack raised the gun a little higher, "Can you prove it. How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Yes, I can." He disintegrated into a ball of light and back to his human form in less than five seconds.

Sam spoke again, she had moved to the other side of the door, but out of sight, "All that proves is he's an ascended being. They can take almost any form that want. This might be an ascended being, but we need proof that it is Daniel."

Nodding his head, Jack said, "That makes sense. So _Daniel,_ if you have come across space and time to see us, tell us something that proves you're well, Daniel." The gun didn't waver as Jack stepped back two paces.

The graying man smiled at Jack and then Sam, "Your favorite actress is Mary Steenburgen, your favorite beer is Guinness and you have been in love with Sam since you saw her in that blue dress in the yert..."

He was going to say more but Jack pushed the door open wider. "All right you're Daniel. Come on in." He motioned with his hand, "Why are you here?"

At Daniel's words, Sam's eyes went wide and she wanted to ask questions, but the look on Jack's face told her now was not the time. Instead, she followed them into the living room and sat beside Jack on the couch, as they waited for Daniel to answer Jack's question.

"It's about Grace. I need to explain the memories that I gave back to you last night." He said, as he sat in a chair across from the couple.

"What about her? What do you mean that you gave us back our memories?" She asked, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Don't worry she's fine, but you need to understand something about her. Daniel and Teal'c know and if they haven't told you yet, they must have good reason." Daniel spent the next few minutes explaining Grace's origins.

"Grace knew once she took human form inside of Sam that she would be born almost instantly. We created the cabin, just like the people of Abydos created the planet for you to see them after they ascended. She wanted to give you a safe and familiar place to have her." He paused and looked around the room before continuing.

"She knew what would happen, when she appeared and how it would be investigated. She had me take those memories so that they wouldn't harm you and once you were married and you were safe, I was to give them back to you."

Daniel gave the couple a few minutes to digest the information before continuing to explain things to them.

"Her plan was for you to never know this, but I had to tell you. I couldn't let you remember her birth without understanding it. Now you must be very careful with this information. If the wrong people find out, you and Grace may be in danger." He paused and watched the couple in front of him; he enjoyed seeing them together and happy.

Sighing, he got to his feet and headed to the door, where he paused, "I wish you both happiness. I have something for you." He transformed into a ball of light and then back to human form once more, but this time, he was holding something strange. He handed it to Sam. "Remember this, we do win and this will help us." He stopped speaking and listened for something.

Sam looked down at the object in her hands, "What is this thing? Is it Ancient?" The Ascended man hesitated, "Daniel, you have to give me a little more."

Looking at Jack and Sam, he knew he had to tell them a little more. "All right, I will tell you this. It is a power source used by the Ancients to power their cities and outposts. This is what we went back to Egypt to get. This isn't that one; I managed to get another one, before a Goa'uld destroyed it. When you need it, more information will arrive. I can't tell you anymore than that. I have to go now. They may come for me if I stay any longer. Be careful both of you."

The ball of light vanished through the wall of the cabin.

They watched him go, still a little in shock. Sam laid Daniel's gift down on the table, staring at it. After a few minutes, Sam grabbed his face, "Since the blue dress, hey?"

He returned her smile, "Well maybe love was a bit strong, but that was when the fall began. I hit the ground when we were in Antarctica. When you laid down beside me after climbing out, I tried to tell you that I loved you, not Sarah, but the words just didn't come out right. Later, I realized it was good that they didn't. It would have been so hard to see you everyday, knowing that I said those words and I couldn't do anything about them."

She cupped his face with both hands, "Jack, we don't have to worry about that any longer. We're together and we have Grace and she's ours to protect and love."

Getting up, she tugged at his hand, "We have a bit of time before we have to contact Thor. Let's make the most of it."

Jack smiled. "Who needs to eat?" he quipped, and allowed her to lead the way back to the bedroom.

* * *

Anyone still confused I will hopefully be able to answer any question that you might have. Also does anyone know where Daniel got the ZPM from? Any guesses?

Leave me and review and make my day. Some other author said that reviews are love and I agree. ~Kelleth~


	19. Wishes of The Heart 19

**Author's Note: **I have two chapters this week so I will post today and Wednesday. I may have four next week so you will just have to cross your fingers.

This story is almost done, but never fear I have another one all ready to go. For those of you who have read the preview, it is the Au story, still no title for it I guess I need to get my stuff together and find one. I have six chapters ready to post and so I will wait one week once Wishes is done, maybe less, and then begin posting the next one.

As for where the ZPM came from it was Camulus'. Ascended Daniel took it so that the Gou'ald wouldn't rig it to explode. I thought it was a waste of a perfectly good ZPM. My way was much better. Yes we will see Kinsey rear his ugly head but not for a while. He's a little busy playing Vice-President and he will also be in the sequel when I can get passed the writers block. As for what happens next well

* * *

That evening, Jack and Sam were relaxing from their short trip to the cabin, Jacob and Grace were with them as they sat in the smaller living room of Jack's house, enjoying being a family. They had said goodbye to Mark and his family and now they were alone, just Grace, Jack, Jacob and Sam.

Tomorrow, they would all have to return to their lives, Jacob was headed back to the new To'kra base and Jack and Sam were taking down Osiris. Sam's dress was hanging by the door so she would remember to take it to the cleaners before storing it away.

Jack had just headed to the kitchen to start dinner when there was a knock at the door. From where he was he yelled, "Sam get that, it's probably Daniel and Teal'c wanting to be fed."

Sam smiled, as she got to her feet crossing to the door with Grace in her arms. "Did you invite them? I thought we were going to spend time as a family?" she shouted back as she opened the door, but it was not Teal'c and Daniel who stood on the doorstep.

Sara O'Neill was there looking very uncomfortable. She looked at Sam, then the baby and lastly the wedding dress hanging by the door, "Isn't this Jack O'Neill's house?"

At a loss what to say Sam, just remained frozen unable to move. Jack came up behind her and asked, "Sam, who is it? Why don't you let them..."

He looked from one woman to the other, "Ah, Sara this is my wife, Samantha O'Neill and this is our daughter, Grace." Jack really wanted to smack himself on the forehead for not thinking of Sarah yesterday. She really should have been told, by him, about his marriage and his child.

He looked at Sam who still had not moved, "Sam, can you give us a minute alone. I need to talk to her." Sam nodded and headed back to the living room.

Jack watched her go and Sarah could not help but see the look of love that passed between them. She couldn't help but feel a loss.

This man used to look at her like that, but that was over and she was partly to blame. It always takes two people to end a marriage, and she gave up, just like Jack did.

Looking up, she studied Jack, she had been married to him for many years, but the man before her was a stranger. The pain around his eyes was gone and he looked happy, truly happy and she found that she was glad for him. He had moved on and found someone else just like she had.

The door closed behind Sam and the baby, pulling Sara from her thoughts. "Sara, I'm sorry you found out like this. I never meant to hurt you. It all happened so fast and I just didn't think-"

"Jack, stop. I'm all right with this." He looked up and met her gaze, surprised by her words. She was smiling, "You're allowed to be happy. I've met someone as well, his name is Paul Nelson. I'm not sure if it is serious yet, but it might be. How old is the baby?"

Returning her smile, Jack answered, "A few weeks. She was a bit of a surprise to Sam and me. I want you to know that she won't replace Charlie. No one can ever do that. I love her, but Charlie is still in here, where he always will be." Jack touched the place above his heart.

Sara's voice was quiet, "I know Jack, I never thought for a moment that she would. Your wife, she was on your team that day at the hospital, wasn't she?"

Looking back at the door where Sam had disappeared, "Yes she was. The two of us have been through a lot since then. I just can't believe that all this happened."

Looking at her ex-husband, Sara felt out of place and she decided it was time to leave. "I will let you get back to your family. Grace is beautiful. I wish you much happiness and joy, Jack, I really do." She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Watching her go for a moment, Jack called, "You too Sara. Be happy."

By the time Sara climbed into her car, he had disappeared back inside. She sat watching the house for a moment and made a decision. She was ready to say yes to Paul. Jack had found someone to love and so had she. It was time to stop living in the past and look to the future.

It wasn't until the next day that she remembered, that she hadn't told Jack about that Detective Shanahan, who had shown up on her doorstep asking her about Jack and his new wife. She immediately called him but no one was home. She shrugged it off and continued with her own wedding plans.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam and Jack reported to General Hammond. It was time for them to explain everything. The two of them were married and no one, not even Kinsey, could interfere with their relationship now. George deserved to know everything about what had happened the last few weeks.

Jack had brought the ZPM with him, and laid it on the table. Their explanations were short and the ZPM was moved into storage until it was needed. Sam wanted to study it, but Jack said they shouldn't call attention to it, and Sam agreed.

Then the discussion moved to the operation that would take place that evening. The To'kra were ready to come, if they managed to capture Osiris. That said, everyone was dismissed and went to prepare.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c sat in the surveillance van. Jack still didn't like the plan one bit, he thought, as they watched Osiris use the memory device on Daniel. He wanted to rush in there and grab the Goa'uld before she could get away, but he had agreed to do this Daniel's way. So, he sat there and waited for the signal.

Finally, as dawn peaked around the mountains, Daniel sat up and grabbed her hand. "Now Jack!" He turned to Osiris, "Too bad this was for nothing." He smiled a grim smile. "I never knew the location of the Lost City."

Osiris tried to pull herself from his grip, but Daniel managed to hold on.

Jack raced into the house with the Goa'uld tranquilizer device as Daniel tried to control the struggling Osiris. Managing to get off a shot as Osiris slammed Daniel into the wall, Jack dodged a shot from Osiris.

The Goa'uld was angry and using a small weapon , that wasn't jammed by the signal from Sam's device, on her finger, she got a few shots off aimed at Jack.

He managed to dodge the blasts, but he could not get a clear shot, and she escaped. Once she was clear of Jack's range, she tried to beam out, but it didn't work. Further enraged, she turned and ran out into the street.

She barely avoided Sam's Zat blast, as she emerged from the house. Osiris got another few shots off, this time aimed at Sam. Sam was able to use the van for cover as she continued to fire. Using Sam as a distraction, Teal'c circled around behind Osiris.

Pete watched the incident unfold from his SUV, and he quickly pulled out his gun and managed to wing Osiris in the arm. Osiris turned her attention to him and began to shoot at the new target. Sam ran toward him and tackled Pete, while Teal'c Zatted Osiris from behind.

Jack and Daniel emerged from the house to see the end unfold and Sam get injured saving Shanahan. Orisis's last shot grazed Sam's shoulder.

The Goa'uld fell to the ground unconscious as Sam got to her feet. Her annoyance was visible as she tugged Pete to his feet with her good arm. As soon as he was on his feet, she dropped his hand and covered the burn on her shoulder.

"What was that? Are you all right?" Pete tried to look at the wound.

Pulling away from his touch, she tried to glare at him, but she was a little shaken by the close call, and it failed to look threatening. "I don't suppose you'll take national security and leave it at that. Shanahan, you almost got yourself and me killed. What were you doing here?"

"Sam!" Jack rushed over and took her into his arms.

He held her close for a minute and then Sam said, "Jack, we have company." as she pulled away.

Looking around, his eyes fell on Pete, and he groaned, "Shanahan, you almost got Sam killed. I should arrest you for interfering with national security."

"Colonel O'Neill, I just wanted to..." Pete tried to explain.

"Ack-save it. Teal'c you got the lady secured." The other man nodded where he held his Zat on the prone Goa'uld, "Then come and cuff this guy as well. Put him in one of the holding cells up on the base. Daniel, you okay?" he asked the younger man, who took the Zat from Teal'c and held it on Osiris.

Daniel shrugged, "I've had worse Jack. Do you really think they will be able to save Sarah?" He looked at the unconscious woman.

Sam squeezed his shoulder, "Dad seems to think so. We'll just have to wait and see. Sir, if I'm not needed, I'm going to head back to the mountain with Daniel and Teal'c and the other prisoner. You need to wait for the wrap up team. You can take care of Shanahan and the rest of this. See you when you get there. Don't be too long, Grace misses you." She didn't even spare the other man a look as she spoke to Jack.

Jack touched her cheek briefly, "Get that wound looked at. Take care of yourself. I'll see you in a few minutes or so."

"I will. See you in a while." Sam got into the car with Daniel, and they followed Teal'c and the airman driving the still unconscious Osiris.

* * *

After wrapping up at Daniel's house, Jack went to visit Pete in the interrogation room. "What do you know and how do you know it?" He dropped a large folder on to the table and sat down across from the other man. He stared Pete down; he wanted this over so he could see Grace, not this Mr. Potato-head.

Pete shrugged; he wasn't going to roll over just because this guy told him to. So Jack O'Neill had a few medals, well more than a few, but he wasn't afraid of him.

The Colonel was up to his neck in some secret dangerous stuff, and he had dragged Sam into it. He owed it to Mark to find out just what it was, and to get Sam out of it, aliens or not.

He looked up, meeting O'Neill's gaze. He began to falter as O'Neill just sat there and stared at him, waiting. Pete couldn't help but think this man would have made an excellent cop.

When Pete started to fidget, Jack opened a folder. "This says you have done some checks on me, Sam and Daniel. Me and Sam, I understand but where did you get Daniel's name?"

Swallowing, Pete tried to shrug nonchalantly, but that move had piqued Jack's interest and now he leaned forward, a dangerous look on his face. "You misunderstand me. I'm not asking, I'm demanding answers, because I would rather be with my wife, than have to talk to you."

Pete's head shot up and met Jack's eyes. "That's right, she married me. The day before yesterday, late in the afternoon. You, on the other hand, have been a busy little bee, as well. We suspect you might be some new rogue NID element, that is trying to prove himself smarter than the others, or maybe you're something new. I think maybe we should just lock you away until I decide. So Pete Shanahan, of the Denver PD, tell me what you know, and how did you get Daniel's name?"

Pete studied the table for a minute, ashamed of what he had done. Sam had been hurt because he wanted to be a knight on a white horse and save a woman, who had no need to be saved.

Looking up at Jack he said, "Sara O'Neill your ex-wife. I went to see her; I told her I was working a case that involved you. From there, I got his name and did a search on him. I got the dates of his three deaths and return to life. I matched them up with the dates of your missions and Samantha's being re-assigned back to Deep Space Radar." Pete focused on his fingers for a minute. Jack stared at the man, not giving an inch, as he transmitted his, _I'm waiting look_, at the man.

Sighing, the younger man looked up at Jack, "I wondered how a quack like Daniel Jackson could be on some team with two black-ops soldiers and a man who doesn't exist. The only thing I could come up with was that Dr. Jackson's theories were right and aliens do exist and you were in contact with them." Pete sat back folding his arms.

Jack leaned forward, "Why did you do all that? What was the purpose? You lied to a woman you know nothing about, so you can stalk Major Carter? WHY?" Jack's palm slapped the table and Pete jumped.

"I wanted to know that Samantha wasn't in too deep. I owe her brother big time, and I needed to know that she was all right."

A small chuckle escaped his lips, and he looked at the mirror behind him where Sam was watching with Grace. "Now you are going to get it. I think, I'm done here. You come near my ex-wife, or any of my family again; I will find that dark hole and put you in there never to see the sun again." Gathering the folder, he stood and left the room without giving Pete another glance.

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the two men recording the interview. "You can leave now; we have what we need from him." That left him alone with Sam and Grace.

She didn't say a word; instead she passed the baby to Jack and left the room. A minute later, Sam entered the interrogation room carrying files of her own. Laying them down on the table, she sat.

Sighing deeply she said, "Pete, I will say this once. Go home, I'm a big girl and I don't need you to save me. I'm not in anything over my head, and I can handle myself. Jack is right, we could lock you away, but we're going to let you go." her voice softened then, "I know you feel that you owe Mark, but this is not the way to pay him back. Finish your trial and go home. There is nothing for you here."

In a fluid movement, she dropped the nondisclosure agreement and some other papers on the table, leaving him alone in the room. Jack met her in the hall and passed her Grace. Pete watched them through the open door. They were a family and there was no place for him in Samantha's life.

Jack noticed him watching and closed the door, shutting him out of their life.

* * *

Pete watched the door close and knew that she was right. She was a grown woman, and an Air Force officer, and he had no business poking into her life. Samantha Carter O'Neill wasn't a damsel in distress who needed him to save her. One last look at the closed door and he decided it was time to leave.

He slowly read the paper in front of him, so he knew what he was agreeing to. Grabbing the pen, he signed the form and waited to be released.

The door opened and Jack returned and gathered up the file. "Now you go back to Denver and stay out of my family's life. What we do is dangerous enough without someone who doesn't have a clue getting in the way. Sam could have been killed saving your life. Think about that."

Pete never said a word, but he knew the man was right. Within an hour he was gone from Cheyenne Mountain and that was the end of it or so he hoped.

* * *

Well, how was that? One more this week and more to follow. I hope you'll let me know what you think. I had to let Pete go I have plans for him. He wouldn't be able to do them if he was locked up in prison or dead as some people requested. I hope you will forgive me. ~Kelleth~


	20. Wishes of The Heart 20

**Author's Note: **Here we are again. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It is the beginning of the end I'm afraid. After this one there are nine chapters until the end, but never fear there will be more, at least I hope so, our Ascended Daniel is not done meddling. Besides there is Gou'ald to defeat and the Replicators are still out there somewhere.

I wanted to add more of Mark and his family but it just didn't fit so I just sent them off again. Maybe I will find a place for them somewhere else, but not in this story though.

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys and I enjoy opening my email account and seeing your little notes in the in box. Your words make me want to try and make this story even better. I must admit I never expected to have this many reviews.

My other stories done even have this many put together, it makes it hard to want to write for any other fandoms, although I do have and NCIS story that I want to finish. So if you are interested give me a nudge and I will try. I really like some parts of it. Well someday.

Also I would like to thank everyone who read this story and helped make it better. I couldn't have done this alone and I thank all of you.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Jack and Sam fell into a good rhythm. Most of Sam's work consisted of lab work, so she was able to take Grace with her, and if a dangerous experiment was needed, there was always someone willing to watch Grace for a few hours, although it was usually Dr. Kim, who had the privilege.

The nights when Jack was in charge of the base, they all stayed in their suite for the night. It was just easier for everyone that way. The suite became their second home. Soon it was full of their photographs and things, just like Jack's house. Sam's house sold, and most of her furniture was moved in there, so it looked like a home, not base quarters.

Everything went smoothly until SG-11 got into trouble, off world, on a routine look at one of the planets from the list that Jack added while he had the ancient repository in his brain all those years ago.

When the call came in, Jack was watching Grace sleep. He'd put the baby to bed hours ago, but he could draw himself away from her. Her little hands were curled up by her cheek, just seeing her seemed to sooth his soul, but he knew what was coming, and he had no way to prevent it. This could all be snatched away and he would lose everything.

Reaching out his hand, he brushed her cheek. She let out a beautiful baby sigh, and Jack felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "I love you Grace. Thank you for everything. Remember that your Daddy loves you."

Sam came to the door to let him know there was something urgent that called him to the control room. Not acknowledging her, he stood there watching Grace, as though he was afraid to take his eyes from her. Reaching up, he brushed the tear away and pulled himself together as he said a silent goodbye to his little girl.

After Sam called his name again, he nodded and backed out of the room, still not taking his eyes from the sleeping baby.

Finally he stopped next to Sam, but his eyes never left Grace. "Sam I love you. I need you to know that, and Grace, tell her I love her too." his voice was so sad.

"What is it Jack, what's wrong?" Sam wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He sighed and melted into her.

"I don't know. I have that same feeling I had when you left that day and the Drone almost killed you. Only this time, it's me who's going off world." She looked up startled, and he smiled, "I heard the phone and the klaxon. Something is up and I have to go off world. I'm afraid something is going to happen, something bad."

Her arm tightened around him and she wished that she could tell him that he was being silly and nothing would happen, but she knew he was going off world into the middle of a firefight. Things could always go south with an incident like that.

Instead of giving false reassurances, she laid her head on his shoulder, "Just do your best to come home to us. We love you too. We need you, Jack." After a moment she pulled away, dropping her arms. "You need to go."

He nodded and they closed Grace's door and crossed to the door leading out into the hallway.

Sam told him everything she knew about the situation. "SG-11 are pinned down and unable to reach the gate. Airmen Wells is injured and they stayed to protect him. The thing that makes this harder is, they found ruins, but they are actually Ancient in design. They didn't have time to study them before they were ambushed. It's not a large force, but they need help. We need to get control of the planet so we can study the ruins. The Jaffa are Anubis' and if he is looking, there must be something important to find."

They reached the door and opened it, "Once Grace wakes up, I'll be in the control room waiting for you."

Jack leaned down, touching his lips to hers, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. There wasn't time for long goodbyes, but he could take this moment to let her know how much she meant to him. Without another word, he broke the kiss and then took off in a run. Although he wanted to, he didn't look back.

* * *

Less than five minutes later he entered the control room, "General, if those ruins are Ancient, Daniel and I need to take a look at them. That way we can know if we need to just pull out, or hold the planet."

The General didn't hesitate, "Take all the available teams, and take Dr. Frasier to stabilize the wounded man. From reports, he's seriously injured."

"Yes sir!" Turning to Teal'c and Daniel he said, "Gear up." Without another word, they filed out of the room.

A large group was assembled on the ramp. Jack spoke quietly with all the SG-team leaders as they waited for the order. They all had their jobs to do, and he hoped to bring everyone home alive. SG-5 was assigned to watch the medical team. He nodded to them and spoke quietly with the Doc before squeezing her shoulder and heading to the front of the line. The wormhole shimmered and he looked to the General who nodded, "Godspeed."

He lifted his arms to signal the teams to follow. Leading Daniel and Teal'c up the ramp, he looked back at the control room one last time. Sam stood beside the General with Grace in her sling. Their eyes met one last time and held for only a second before he turned his gaze forward and stepped through the gate.

Immediately, they were under fire. Jack and the other SG-team members took up defensive positions to cover the rest of the people coming through the gate.

Once all the teams came through, Jack lead his team toward the ruins. It took only five minutes for Daniel to determine the worth of the ruins. They had to take control of the planet and quickly. Daniel refused to say why, just that they had to.

Quickly they fell back and joined the rest of the SG-teams in defending the gate. As they passed one of the medical teams, they asked for help. Daniel stopped and Jack yelled for him to be careful while he and Teal'c headed into the thick of the fire fight.

Bullets and staff blasts flew around them and there was an acrid smell in the air from both blood and the staff blasts. Jack felt the kick of his weapon as he tried to concentrate on the advancing Jaffa. There seemed to be so many of them, it was hard to choose a target.

He never saw the Jaffa to his left, and he never saw the staff blast that slammed into his side. But he did feel the blackness overtake him, although he fought it, and the pain that lashed over him in waves. Grace and Sam were his last thoughts as the blackness won.

* * *

Sam stood in the control room with her father, who had just returned from a visit to Mark. Even though the To'kra -Tauri alliance had ended, Jacob still tried to get to Earth to see his grandchildren more often. His assignments over the past month had been hard, and he needed to see his family. He reached out and squeezed his daughter's hand to give her some comfort, glad to be able to be here for her at this time.

Turning her head, she looked at him and tried to smile. She knew that she should leave. It wasn't helping to listen to the radio chatter as it came though the gate. It was so hard to stand here while they were all in danger, but she knew her place was here now, with Grace, and she accepted that.

It was mostly calm until Reynolds voice came over the radio, panicked, "Colonel O'Neill is down and not moving medics. Medics. Hold them back- get to him." Silence and then his voice again, "Cover them, so they can work. He's not moving. Over there--" and then nothing more from Reynolds.

Not being able to believe that this was happening, Sam dropped her father's hand and dug her nails into her palms. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

But waking didn't come, only more pain as she drew blood. Daniel's voice came over the radio next, "General, on the next shut down we need to establish an incoming worm hole, we have secured the planet and we need to bring the dead and wounded home."

The General didn't look at Sam. "Understood Dr. Jackson. Wormhole will shutdown in about two minutes, standby. Do we need to keep a presence on the planet?"

She heard Daniel sigh over the radio, "Yes, we do. I think there might be an ancient database somewhere in those ruins. There is a pillar that talks about their legacy and things left for their descendants. I'm leaving Miller to look, while I come back to the SGC; I have to talk to Sam. Can you make sure she's there?"

Still not looking at her, Hammond continued to speak to Daniel, "She'll be there when you come through the gate. Wormhole is shutting down." And she knew he feared the worst too.

When the incoming wormhole was established, Sam was waiting, as requested, in the gateroom and Jacob stood beside her to be there, what ever happened. He only hoped it would be the worst.

The wounded were brought down the ramp and rushed right to the infirmary. Sam looked at each one hoping to see Jack. Daniel exited the wormhole with a stretcher covered with a sheet. His eyes met hers, but he quickly looked away. He motioned for the stretcher bearers to stop in front of her.

Reaching out he touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam. There was nothing I could do, it was all over so fast."

"May I?" she motioned to the sheet and the covered body.

Daniel looked at the stretcher bearers, who nodded. Slowly he lifted the sheet. Sam went white and collapsed. Jacob barely managed to catch her and Grace as they went down.

* * *

Volia, there you go. Sorry guys who didn't want this to happen but it was I just couldn't resist, but as with Heroes this is not following the show at all. The story will take a severe right or maybe left turn and head off into the hinterland. I had a lot of fun trying to decided what to do after this part. I had many different scenarios rolling around in my brain, but I like what I did in the end.

More Friday. Let me know you if you liked this chapter. ~Kelleth~


	21. Wishes of The Heart 21

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long but Sunday was crazy. It is midnight here and I'm getting this ready to post on another computer where the space bar doesn't work so well so forgive me if there are any strange errors. Thanks for all the reviews so the last chapter they made me very happy. Seven more to go after this one. The count down begins.

* * *

Sam woke up in the infirmary, lying on one of the beds. She sat up quickly and regretted it. Her head swam as dizziness almost made her pass out again. Daniel was immediately beside her with Grace in his arms. His expression was a mixture of confusion and worry.

Closing her eyes, Sam breathed deeply, "It wasn't Jack. He's not dead." Daniel's brow furrowed, but Sam went on before he could speak, "Dr. Kim was so nice and so young. Why did she have to die? It just isn't fair. I thought they sent Janet."

Shuddering and the memory of the pain washed over her, taking a deep breath Sam told herself again that Jack wasn't dead. He was alive somewhere on this base; she just needed to get control of herself.

Still confused, Daniel squeezed her hand, "I don't know why it happened. Janet was going to go but she ended up in an emergency surgery." He paused for a moment rethinking her words, "Why would you think it was Jack?"

"He was hit and Reynolds said he wasn't moving." She sighed, in the last month they both had almost died. Something had to change. They couldn't run around the universe, not now they had Grace. Looking up at Daniel, she continued, "When you came through the gate with the body..." Sam shook her head she couldn't finish the thought.

Daniel let his breath out in his breath in a hiss, "I'm sorry I didn't know about Jack. I was with Dr. Kim when she died. If you're okay to get up, I'll stay here with Grace, while you go find him. Everyone is back now. He must be here. Your dad is helping with the wounded."

As Jack was carried through the gate he swam in and out of consciousness. Each time he came to the surface he called for Sam and expected her to be there, but she wasn't.

One time it was Janet who took his hand, "Colonel, she'll be here in a moment. She fainted " Jack tried to get. He had to find Sam.

Janet pushed him back down, "Don't move, you need surgery right away or if Jacob is available I will send him over to fix you right up. He can do more than I can with that. I have to go there are others who need me. I'll get Sam for you right away." She let go of his hand and walked away. Jack had only heard about every other word. He couldn't understand where Sam was. He tried to grab her hand and the doctor walked awaybut he blacked out once more.

* * *

Next time he came to the surface Sam was there. She squeezed his hand and asked, "Hey are you with me now?" Worry creased her features. Jack wished he could wipe it all away, but this danger was part of their lives. They faced death each time they stepped though the gate.

His eyes opened slightly and he saw Sam holding his hand. He gave her a weak smile and said, "I missed you."

Her face was lit up by her mega watt smile, and she squeezed his hand once more. Then Janet came over, "Your turn in the OR, Colonel. Jacob is here to help and we should be able to get you all fixed up." She nodded to the orderlies and they wheeled Jack away.

Holding on to him for as long as she could, Sam ran beside the gurney, but she had to stop at the OR doors. Their eyes never left each other until he the doors closed blocking him from her sight.

* * *

Standing there Sam desperately wanted to follow him through the door and make sure he was all right, but she knew she had to stay where she was. Inside the OR she would just be in the way, putting Jack in more danger. Turning away she looked for some where to sit and wait. The infirmary didn't usually have family waiting for somewhere to come out of surgery.

Finding and uncomfortable chair, Sam sat, wishing she had something to distract her from what was happening on the other side of the doors.

Daniel watched Jack disappear through the door and turned to Sam. "Can you take Grace now or should I find someone to watch her? I need to talk to the General."

"About what?" She asked as she took the baby, glad to have her mind distracted if only for a few moments.

Pushing up his glasses as he looked at the OR room doors, Daniel said, "I think there is one of those Ancient repositories on that planet. I need to talk to General Hammond about it. We need a confirmation. He will need to send someone else."

Getting to her feet, Sam followed Daniel as he walked away, "You mean one of those things that almost killed Jack and he had to go to the Asgard to save him?"

Running his figure though his hair to show his frustration, he turned back to Sam, "Yes, but it's not something that we can ignore. If it is there we can't just leave it there for Anubis to find. Those were his Jaffa and that means he knows it's there too."

Touching his shoulder, she said, "I'll come with you." She looked back at the OR doors. "It shouldn't take long to talk to the General. That will be better than just sitting her waiting for Jack to get out of surgery."

With one last look at the door Jack had vanished through, both of them left the infirmary to find the General.

A few minutes later SG-1 minus Jack gathered in the briefing room and they were discussing the possibility of the Ancient database, when the klaxon blared, and Walter's voice was heard, "Unauthorized off world activation."

Without a word everyone filed into the control room, without out being asked Walter spoke, "Receiving Bra'tac's IDC sir."

General Hammond looked at Teal'c, who shook his head, "I am not expecting Bra'tac at his time. He must have something of importance to the Tau'ri."

The General motioned to Walter, "Open the iris."

They all met Bra'tac as he descended the ramp. At the sight of Grace in Sam's arms he paused, "Who is this MajorCarter?"

Confused for a moment, she looked down at the baby. Bra'tac had been away and he had not heard about the arrival of the newest O'Neill. "Oh this is Grace O'Neill. She is mine and Colonel O'Neill's child."

His eyes flew to Teal'c, he hadn't been gone that long. The other Jaffa just gave him a nod to tell his teacher that he would explain it all later. The older man smiled warmly. "Congratulations to you and O'Neill." It was then that he noticed the Colonel's absence. "Where is he? He is all right?"

All eyes turned to Sam, "He was wounded and is in surgery right now. My father and Janet are with him. He should be done soon and I would like to be there when he come out of it. If you don't mind let's hear what you have to say."

The Jaffa nodded, "Yes, then let us go and discuss what the news I have brought you. I only wish it was better. It is of the greatest importance to you and your world."

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and slowly turned his head. Sam sat in the chair beside his bed with her head resting on the bed beside his hand. Awkwardly he lifted his hand and touched her hair, brushing it back from her face. Grace made gurgling noises from her bin that Dr. Kim had marked as hers.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to see how he felt. The wound seemed to be fine, but the skin was a little tight. Turning his attention back to Sam he, brushed her cheek with his finger, "Wake up sleepy head."

Jerking up Sam rubbed her eyes, "Jack, your awake. How do you feel?"

He squeezed her hand, "Good. What happened? Shouldn't I still be in pain?"

"Dad was here. It was similar to with my leg wound. Janet was able to make the repairs and Dad was able to heal them. Janet says you should be fine to go to our quarters tonight as long as you behave." She gave him as stern of look as she could, but he could tell there was something that she wasn't telling him.

For the moment, he ignored it, just being glad to be alive and to have Sam close. "For you I'll do anything," and he lifted her hand and kissed it. "Now tell me what is going on."

She studied the floor, until he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He waited for her to speak and when she didn't he gave her the 'I'm waiting look."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I have to go back to the planet with Daneil, Teal'c. We're going to try and remove the repository and bring it back here. Daniel thinks that the location of the Lost City is in there and now we need to know where it is. According to Bra'tac's information Anubis will attack earth within a week. He tried to find out more but he was almost killed."

Forcing himself to sit up, he swung his feet over the side of the bed, "If you are going so am I." He looked up at her and dared her to try and stop him.

* * *

There you have it. For someone who doesn't usually do cliffhangers I sure have a lot lately. Don't worry I have more chapters this time. I have three more chapters for you guys this week. I will post again on Wednesday and Friday of this week.


	22. Wishes of The Heart 22

**Author's Note:** Well another day another chapter. Here you go, no cliffhanger at the end of this one. More on Friday and again on Sunday. Beta said she would get me the last few chapters soon so I should be done this in about a week and a half or so. Then on to the next one.

For those of you who wanted the first chapter of the sequel I haven't forgotten about you. I thought I could write it and not give away how and where I plan to end Wishes, but I found I couldn't. So if you are still interested let me know. I tried to save all the PM from those who wanted it but I may have missed some of them. I will be getting it to you guys once I have finished posting this one.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I can't believe the response that this little fic has garnered. Also thank you to those who have let me know that they liked the story we have surpassed my expectations. I hope you all will read some of my other stories and stick around to read the new ones.

* * *

He was about to get off the bed when Sam stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. "Wait just a minute. You just got shot and you need to rest. There is no way you are going to lead us on a mission."

Pushing her hand away, he got off the bed looking for his pants. Picking them up from the pile of clothes Sam had brought, he began to put them on. There was an edge of panic to her voice when she spoke, "Get back into that bed now _Jack_!"

Finishing pulling up his pants, he said, "Sam, if they want to take this thing home they need you. There is no way I'm letting you go while I sit at home. Grace will be fine with Jacob if he can stay or Dr Kim."

Sam took a shuddering breath as she remembered Dr. Kim's death and how close Jack had been to dying as well. Would they never be able to have a normal life? Her voice was quiet as she spoke, "Dr. Kim is dead. She was killed by a staff blast while tending Wells. We lost her, Jack and we almost lost you as well. I...."

Everything that had happened today all came bubbling out and ran over as Sam dissolved into tears. Jack watched helplessly and did the only thing he could think of.

Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Come're." She melted into his arms and cried. Jack didn't shed a tear, the young doctor's death had affected him too but he was glad to be alive. Besides the day wasn't over yet, they could loose someone else too before the sunset.

After a minute he pulled back and held her face in his hands, "Sam, if Anubis is coming like Bra'tac says then we are going to need that information and I need to be there to watch your back, that way I know you will be coming home to Grace."

Sam studied his face, seeing the determination there she knew there would be no changing his mind. "All right, I don't like it, but I understand. If Janet says you can go, I won't stop you, but you better not do anything stupid, Jack O'Neill."

Nodding he pulled his shirt over his head. Still a little angry Sam went to get Janet.

Janet came into the room and found Jack all dressed and tying his boots. "Colonel, where do you think you are going?"

He looked over at Sam, "You didn't tell her?" When Sam shook her head he turned to Janet, "Sam is returning to the planet. She needs someone to watch her six and that would be me. Anubis is going to come knocking on the door and we don't have time for me to sit here and wait for the world to end."

Janet looked over at Sam, who said nothing. Taking a deep breath the doctor crossed over to Jack and weighed her options. Jacob and the healing device had worked miracles but she didn't think he was ready for full duty yet.

She studied the man before her, his color was good and he seemed fine and the determination on his face told her that he would be going whether gave him permission or not.

She checked his wound, noting that it wasn't red or swollen. Dropping the shirt she sighed. "You have my okay sir, but please be careful. That spot is still tender."

Nodding, he pulled on the over shirt, leading the way out of the infirmary with Sam and Grace following.

* * *

When Sam entered the briefing room with Jack and all eyes turned to them. The General opened his mouth to question Jack's ability to be up and around but one look from Jack, the man decided that wasn't a hill he wanted to die on.

Motioning to the map, Daniel stood and gave a basic description of the ruins to the assemble teams. This was going to be a large scale operation. Informing each team where they would be stationed, Daniel explained the plan, he and Colonel Reynolds had come up with.

When Daniel sat down again, Hammond turned to Jack, "Anything to add?"

"No, the plan looks fine. We aren't going to have a lot of time to get that thing out and back here. It's been about twenty-four hours since we defeated Anubis' Jaffa and he will be sending more. Keeping the gate activated may have bought us some time but Anubis does have ships."

His eyes were steady as he looked at each of the men who would be going on this mission. "All right people, let's get moving. We're not solving anything sitting here. Gear up campers; we leave in five minutes."

Everyone nodded and pushed away from the table. Sam crossed over to Jacob and passed him Grace. "I need to know that she will be safe while we are off world. Watch over her Dad."

"I can do that for you. Just be careful, both of you," he nodded to Jack who stood a few steps away. Jacob pulled Sam into hug and then included Jack. After a moment Jack returned the hug, he wasn't used to having family around he hadn't spoken to his in a long time. When they got back maybe it was time for a call. Let them know about Sam and Grace, maybe it was time to mend some bridges.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was assembled, most had been home less than twenty-four hours, but they knew the stakes were bigger this time. It was not just some other world that was in danger it was Earth on the line as well.

Jack stood at the top of the ramp with the simmering wormhole behind him. "All right, it's quiet on the planet right now but things can deteriorate quickly."

Jack paused to look Sam in the eye and held it for a heartbeat before continuing, "We're going to try and remove the Ancient Database but we may have to blow it up, giving up our best chance to save Earth. Give us as much time as you can. Let's move out." He motioned with his hand for everyone to follow him through the gate.

The General watched Jack lead the way through the wormhole making a decision. Yes, maybe it was time, Jack was certainly ready for it. Nodding his head the General left to make some calls.

* * *

Immediately after stepping through the gate everyone dispersed. They had their jobs to do and knew how to do them. Daniel lead them to the complex where another archaeologist, Dr Miller had determined where the repository was.

Minutes passed into hours and Daniel agreed with the other man's assessment but he couldn't figure out how to get it to come out. Jack was getting nervous; they had been here too long.

Glancing at his watch he saw that it was time to check in once more with Reynolds. It was a short conversation, SG-3 and 5 were now under fire and more Jaffa were off loading from the ship as they two men spoke.

Time was running out, fingering the block of C4 in his vest, Jack looked over the two scientists trying to figure out the puzzle. Sam sensed his gaze, "How's it going?"

Looking back out across the ruins he answered, "Same old, same old. Jaffa, staff weapons and some doohickey that will save us all." Something caught Jack's eye and he crossed to the wall, "Times up Campers we got to go." he slapped the C4 on the wall and the scary looking interface appeared.

Everyone jumped back surprised. At the same time an _Alkesh_ flew over dropping bombs. There was a fine note of panic in his voice, "Sam, Daniel, we have to blow this thing and get out of here."

Daniel got between Jack and the device, "No you can't do that we need to know where the Lost City is and its location is in there. There might be something that can help us defend Earth. Anubis is coming and if we don't find it we are all dead." He turned and lunged at the device to download the information into his mind.

Jack grabbed the back of his vest and moved him out of harm's way. "I can't let you do that. You're the only one who can't. Danny just who will understand you, when you go Ancient and start babbling incoherently?"

The two men stared at each other, but Daniel conceded the fact that his friend was right. "Then what are we going to do."

The ground was rocked by more explosions and Jack looked at the device and then at Sam. Reynolds' voice came over the radio, "Colonel, we need to fall back to the gate. We're in trouble here and I have wounded that need medical attention. What is your status?"

Jack held Sam's gaze while he clicked on his radio, "We need five minutes. Then we will meet you at the gate. O'Neill out." He let go of Daniel and then spoke only to Sam, "I'm sorry."

Without another word or warning, he allowed the device to grab his head. Immediately his brain was assaulted with images and sensations and all he could do was wait for it to be over.

* * *

The rest of SG-1 reacted too late and all they could do was watch as Jack's mind became a hard drive once more. After what seemed like forever the thing let him go and Sam and Daniel were able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Sam slapped his cheeks, "Jack! Jack!" he mumbled something but then lapsed into unconsciousness once more.

"Teal'c grab him." Then into the radio. "Colonel Reynolds we're on the way. Fall back to the gate immediately. Colonel O'Neill's hurt."

The marine colonel's voice answered, "We'll be there Major. Reynolds out."

By the time Reynolds was done speaking they were on their way. Sam and Daniel lay down cover fire while Teal'c carried Jack toward the gate.

They met up with SG-3 who was still holding position at the gate waiting for them. Returning fire they all plunged through the gate.

* * *

As she stepped on the ramp, Sam staggered only to have Daniel catch her. Teal'c laid Jack down on the ramp as he returned to consciousness. Pressing at his temples, Jack looked up at Sam, "I did it again, didn't I."

Tear ran down her cheeks, "Yes, but there was no other choice. I understand." Kneeling at his side she reached up she touched his cheek. Everyone else faded away leaving them to except this new problem in their crazy lives.

The moment was interrupted by the General's voice. "What happened? Did you get the data base?" He searched for evidence of a wound on SG-1 or database.

Getting to his feet Jack offered his hand to Sam. "Let's just say I did it again. We'll be in the briefing room in half an hour; we're going to see Grace. I'll tell you whatever you want to know then."

Without waiting to see if the General agreed, Jack tugged Sam's hand leading her out of the gate room.

* * *

They entered their quarters; Jack looked at Jacob who came out of Grace's room with the baby in his arms. Without a word Jack took the baby from Jake and held her close for a moment and then asked the older man, "Can you leave us for half an hour and then meet us in the briefing room? I need some time alone with my family."

Looking at Sam for more of an explanation, but she shook her head. He studied the two of them for a moment, something had happened. Couldn't these two catch a break? Nodding his head he said. "We'll explain everything in the briefing Dad. Please just go."

Squeezing her shoulder, Jacob left without another word, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Volia, there you go. Sorry guys who didn't want this to happen but it was I just couldn't resist, but as with Heroes this is not following the show at all. The story will take a severe right or maybe left turn and head off into the hinterland. I had a lot of fun trying to decided what to do after this part. I had many different scenarios rolling around in my brain, but I like what I did in the end.

More Friday. Let me know you if you liked this chapter. ~Kelleth~


	23. Wishes of The Heart 23

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Thank you for the reviews. Welcome to anyone who is just beginning to read. You guys are all amazing. I don't really have anything else to say so on with the show. I added a bit this morning and so if you find any errors let me know so I can fix them. That made this one a little bit longer than usual. Thanks.

* * *

As soon as the Jacob was gone Jack led Sam into the bedroom and lay down on the bed pulling her with him into his arms with Grace between them.

After a few minutes he began to speak, "Sam, the short time we have had is the best time of my life since Charlie. I'm not saying it's over, because it's not, but I just needed you to know in case I don't come out the other side. I need you to know that I love you and Grace. I will do everything I can to stay alive and to come back to you."

Tears running down her cheeks, Sam said, "I love you too and you had better come home to us. We need you Jack, you're a part of us, and we can't lose you, not now."

He made no promises and she didn't ask for them. Silence descended and they stayed like that until their half and hour was up.

"I should have a few days before I go wonky and start making crazy things and I'm going to spend it with you two." he pulled her closer, "I want you to gather all of our stuff and bring it to the briefing room. I want to leave as soon as the briefing is over."

She kissed him, pouring all her fear and anguish into the kiss. She let him know everything she was feeling and then she got off the bed to gather everything like he asked.

He lay there watching her for a moment, then gathered Grace into his arms and headed to the briefing.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam entered the room, she dropped all their bags on the floor and sat down beside Jack, taking his hand. The General was speaking to Jacob. "Does the Tok'ra have anything to help us?"

"Not that I know of. The Ancients are much more advanced than us or Goa'uld. I can return to our base an see if they have any ideas, but I think it will be a waste of time. They are still bitter about the deaths on the Alpha Site. I don't think they will be helpful even if they do know anything."

Saddened George nodded, "Thank you for your candor Jacob. Jack you asked for permission to go home for the weekend, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Last time we had a few days before the Colonel became incoherent and I think we will have that much time again. Sir, please give us this time. It maybe all we have." Sam looked at the man she considered an uncle asking for the permission.

He looked from Jack to Sam, "All right but I want both of you here on Monday morning."

Both officers stood and saluted, "Yes sir." And without another word they gathered their things and left with Grace.

* * *

Saturday was spent quietly as a family. They spent most of the day at the zoo, and enjoyed showing the animals to Grace. No matter how they tried to smile both of them knew the truth, this might be the end and so they decided to enjoy what time was left.

Even that false front was ruined when Jack began to add the ancient words to his speech. He tried to pass it off as nothing but they knew that it just the beginning. As they walked back to the car, Sam couldn't help but think that his deterioration was much quicker this time and that it wasn't fair.

When they arrived home Sam disappeared into the nursery to feed Grace and put her down for a nap. Once they had disappeared into the room, Jack picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't called in many years, not since he joined the Air Force instead of the navy like O'Neills were supposed to.

The last time he'd seen any of his family had been at Charlie's funeral. They had tried then to reach out to him but he was in no place to accept their peace offering. He would do this now, for Sam and Grace. If he died at least his wife and child would have the support of his family to ease the burden of raising Grace alone.

The phone rang once, then twice and his mother's voice came over the line, "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me Jonathan. I-" he really didn't know what to say to her.

The excitement in her voice made it all worth while, "Jack, I'm so glad to hear from you-" She broke off then and he could hear her tears.

"Mom, I was just calling to tell you that I got married again and I have a child. Her name is Grace. When you and the Admiral have a chance you need to come out to Colorado Springs and visit. Now is not a good time but in a few weeks things should be better. We're in the middle of a big project right now but I want you to come soon."

"Monica who's on the phone?" Jack heard the muffling of his mother covering the receive but he could still hear everything, "John it's Jack. He wants to see us. Do you want to talk to hi?. Please it's been so long and he's married again with a little girl. I missed out on Charlie's life I will not do the same with Grace. He's reached out to us for the first time and I'm not going to turn him away. You have wanted this John, don't turn him away. Now are you going to talk to him or am I going to visit alone." his mother was a small woman but when she wanted to she spoke her mind not pulling any punches.

His father sighed as he took the phone, "Jack, I want to say that I'm sorry. I was wrong about so many things. Your mom and I will come visit as soon as we can. What is your wife's name?"

Jack didn't realize that he'd been holding his breath, "Samantha, she's a Major in the Air Force. Our daughter is Grace Leigh O'Neill. I want you to meet her. Things are busy right now but I want you to come. I'll call in a few weeks and we can set something up. I want my family to know you. I have to go now." Jack could not keep the happiness out of his voice when he spoke about his new family. Even though his own mortality hung over his head, Jack could not regret a moment of what had happened in the last few weeks.

The Admiral didn't know what to say, this man didn't sound like his son. He had change in the years since his son's death. He had kept tabs on his son but there was a seal of secrecy around what he was doing and he hadn't been able to find out much.

Loosing a child was a hard thing, it had happened to him. Patrick, Jack's younger brother had been killed and Jack had blamed himself, and maybe John had as well. That was all in the past. He and Jack were here now, and there was something he had to say to his son. "Jack, I want you to know that I'm proud of you, son. You are a good man. You're a better one that I could have made you."

Clenching the phone Jack tried to control his emotions but the tears slipped down his cheeks. Sam who had come into the room, squeezed his shoulder. "I- Thank you Dad. I will see you soon." he hung up the phone and turned into Sam. They held on to each other as he rode his emotions and Jack knew that Sam would not be alone if he died.

* * *

That night they had Daniel and Teal'c come over for dinner. They arrived with cake and tried to be hopeful but after a few stunted tries at conversation everyone fell silent. Both of the men had spent the day at the SGC trying to contact the Asgard through various protected planets with no response. They hoped that Jack might have the urge to build the generator and reach the Asgard again but so far there was nothing.

Once the cake was all gone Teal'c and Daniel left, taking Grace with them to give Jack and Sam some time alone. After they left Sam and Jack lay curled up together on their bed. Silence wrapped around them and they didn't speak for a long time. Time was running out but neither of them wanted to be the first to say it.

Finally after a long time Sam spoke, looking directly into his eyes, "This time if you go anywhere Grace and I are coming with you."

He reached up and touched her face, "Where I go, it might not be safe." He studied her face and knew that he had lost this argument before it began. Sighing he nodded, "All right. Just be careful."

"Really no argument?" Sam couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

Sighing again, "I've learned that there is no point. Just take care of yourself and Grace."

Covering his hand with her own, "I will, Jack. Grace and I just need to be with you for as long as we can."

"I know I want the same. We will find a way out of this. I know we will." He pulled her to him and tried to forget the world outside as he brought her lips to meet his.

Sam leaned into him and allowed herself to believe that everything would be all right.

* * *

The next day they stepped off the elevator into the SGC, and were assaulted by Daniel. He was practically bouncing. "Sam, Jack, you have to see this! You won't believe it."

He grabbed each of their hands and tried to pull them down the hallway. Jack shook him off and stopped grabbing his head, "I'm coming just stop your hurting my _fron_."

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something else but Jack made shooing motions. The archaeologist decided that it just wasn't worth the argument that would result in any question he would ask. He looked at Sam but she shook her head and he lead the way to his office.

Inside the room it was chaotic as ever, with things scatter on every visible surface with no rhyme or reason to their placement, on the bench sat a wooden box with a strange object sitting on top of the packing straw.

Jack was drawn to it and he picked it up. He said something in Ancient. Daniel frowned, "A Zero Point Module? That is what this is? What does it do, Jack?"

Laying the ZPM back down he shrugged, "No idea. I looked at it and I knew exactly what it was but what it is used for I have no idea. The other Danny gave us one. It's up in storage, where did this one come from?"

Daniel picked up a beautiful canopic jar and showed it to them. "A week or so ago a dig found the ZPM and this canopic jar. The marking on the side of the jar were the same dialect as on the capstone, I translated early on in the Stargate program. The team who found it knew of my research and was sent to me. These objects didn't fit in with the rest of the contents of the tomb. It seemed that they have been placed there after the tomb was sealed. It showed signs of being opened but not looted."

He gestured to the chairs that he had set up in front of his TV. "The words written on the side told me to open it and so I did. I was a little afraid of finding another ancient Goa'uld but my camera was inside. At least, what looked like my camera, this one is mine. This is the other one." He held up two cameras almost identical for them to see. Laying the one aside he crossed to the TV and plugged the other one in.

"I charged it up and there is a movie on it. We know that some time in the future we were to go back in time to Ancient Egypt and I think we went for that." He pointed to the ZPM. "And so now we don't have to go, but what it's for I don't have a clue."

"The other Daniel said that when we needed it, more information would arrive and tell us what to do with it. Does the video tell us what it's for? Have you watched it yet?" Sam asked picking up the object to study it.

Daniel's smile if anything go bigger, "Only enough to see what was on it. As for what it does. Sam, I'm hoping you're going to tell us."

"Me. I don't have any idea. I told you Ascended Daniel wouldn't tell us anything." Sam looked at Teal'c questionably.

"MajorO'Neill, I have never seen or heard of a device like this. I cannot help you." And they turned back to Daniel.

"Well, at least I'm hoping you'll tell us. When we found ourselves trapped, we made a tape in case we messed up the time line. On this tape should be all the information we need to know." Daniel looked at SG-1 expectantly, "So are you interested in watching it?"

They all nodded and sat down, but an hour later they were bored. Then they began talking about the Puddle Jumper and it was more interesting for a while, but then it descended back into things they all ready knew or at least didn't care about in Jack's case.

The Jack and Teal'c had said their peace and then Daniel, lifted the ZPM and was about to explain everything when the tape winked out.

All eyes turned to Daniel, but it was Jack who spoke, "An whole hour you had us sit here for what? Nothing?"

Jack stood and was about to pummel Daniel, when the screen lit up again showing Daniel once more this time he was a few years older and greying.

* * *

Sorry this was just the best place to end. Forgive me please. I do have the next chapter and I will post agian on Sunday. I hope to have the last five chapters by that time too so cross your fingers. Jack's family will be making an appearance in the sequel. Thanks for reading~Kelleth~


	24. Wishes of The Heart 24

**Author's Note**: Sooner than I promised here it is. Sorry SG4ever, I really didn't mean to be mean, well not really. Enjoy!!

**U****PDATE** from the original post. I now have the last five chapters in my possession. I have some family stuff I have to get ready for on the weekend and so this week is a little hairy as well as easter holidays. Given that I hope to be able to post on Monday and Wednesday. If there is enough of a demand I will post again on Thursday as well. But I will be unable to post again until Monday or Tuesday it will depend on my company leaving.

* * *

The Daniel on the tape smiled at them, "Sam, Jack, Teal'c and well myself. I hope to get this to you before Jack sticks his head in the Ancient Device. If I have Jack, don't do it, I have a way to save Earth without using the Ancient Database."

Jack snorted, "That information would have been nice to tell us a few days ago."

The Daniel on screen continued without stopping. "The ZPM is all you need to defend earth. What we didn't tell you earlier on that tape was that in Antarctica where we found Ayiana, there is an Ancient Outpost with a device that will defend earth. Using the Ancient gene, that Jack and only a few others have you will make the chair work. It connects to you through thoughts just like the puddle jumper."

Reaching over Jack grabbed the remote, "I didn't have to do this?" he motioned to his head, "What is this guy playing at. He's from the future he should have been able to get this stuff here so I could have jsut blown that thing to kingdom come."

No one knew what to say to Jack's outburst. After a moment he took a deep breath and sat back down. Tossing the remote to Daniel he said, "I feel a little better now. You can turn it back on now." and he sat back down beside Sam and took her hand.

Everyone in the room looked at Jack, but the Daniel in the movie began talking again without giving them time to digest the news, he had dropped on them. "On the planet where the Tok'ra left Maybourne you will find the Puddle Jumper. You will need it. I have made some changes to it but Jack, you will have to finish the job. I didn't have the parts but they will be in the Ancient Outpost. Oh and this time make sure when you fly using the cloak. Sorry about last time." The Daniel smiled sheepishly and then continued to talk.

"Anyway once you have defeated Anubis you will take the Puddle Jumper to the Asgard. Thor should be at the place where we trapped the Replicators. This is only if you have the Ancient Knowledge, Jack you will need to help Thor build a weapon that will interrupt the signal between the individual blocks in the Replicators. This will help you destroy them and Sam don't trust any of the human replicators ever. None of them. Last of all, you will need to find Major John Sheppard; he has the gene as well. That way if for some reason Jack isn't able to, he can operate the chair or the Puddle Jumper."

"Oh and the other ZPM I gave you. That is for me, to take to Atlantis. From the chair you will learn the location of it and make sure I get to go this time. Jack, you owe me, send me to Atlantis, please." daniel seemed to realize that he sounded pathetic and trying to think if he had forgotten anything this time.

A voice from off camera called out. "I want to talk to them"

Frowning Daniel spoke, "I don't know if you should."

"They're my parents and I want to say something." There was a slight whine to voice that came from off camera and Daniel began to buckle, "I miss them Daniel. I want to talk to them. I won't see them for a long, long time. This way I talk to them one last time."

They watched Daniel cave under Grace's pressure. "All right but make it quick. I'm not sure how long we have."

Grace stepped into view, looking much like the first time Sam saw her on the _Prometheus_. "Mom. Dad, Sam, Jack, I miss you. Someday we will be together again. I want to be your little girl again." Everyone could see the determination on the little girl's face. "I will make it happen; I will come home to you. I love you, bye for now."

Daniel put his hands on her shoulders, "We have to go now. They will find us if we stay much longer. I need to hide the tape again. Goodbye and good luck. I hope that you all come out of this. Take care of each other."

The screen went black.

* * *

For a few moments everyone sat there stunned once more by what the other Daniel had said.

Sam looked over at Jack, "Well that was interesting. I can't believe I let you guys talk me into going back in time. What was I thinking, we could have destroyed everything."

Daniel looked over at Sam, "We did but he fixed it again. This makes my head hurt. I can see why you didn't think it was a good idea. Atlantis, I can really go to Atlantis. That's cool!"

Teal'c who had said nothing about the whole thing just crossed his arms behind his back and said, "Indeed."

Jack looked over at everyone and took a deep breath. It seemed that the roller coaster never ended for them. Forcing himself to smile he said. "Sam get your head out of the possiblities, Danny don't count your Ancient cities until your standing in one. We don't have much time. I'm going to start to deteriorate soon. Sam find out where this Sheppard is. I will talk to the General and get him to get the orders to move Major Shepard to Antarctica with one of the ZPMs. Once we have him on the way we head for Maybourne' planet. "

Jack stood and headed out but stopped, "Daniel and Teal'c, let Maybourne know that we are coming, but not why. I don't totally trust that man. Let's get moving times ticking."

* * *

An hour later Sheppard was on his way to Antarctica with a crew to dig through the ice at the coordinates provided by the other Daniel and SG-1 was stepping through the Gate.

They headed down the steps from the gate and were greeted by Maybourne. "Jack, it's good to see you again. Welcome to my kingdom."

"Kingdom?" Jack laughed and continued in Ancient.

Maybourne turned to Sam, "What's with him. Did you let him his head in another one of those devices?" Everyone looked away. From their expressions, Harry realized that is just what had happened.

"Uh well, what can I do for you? My planet is your planet, as I always say." He motioned to the vast field around him.

Sam looked over at Jack who nodded, "We are looking for something. It's to the west of the pillars with the prophecies. Take us to them."

Maybourne suddenly got very nervous, and turned to his people, "Ah my subjects, return to the village and prepare a feast for my friends and I when we return."

The people clapped and cheered as Maybourne lead SG-1 in another direction.

Jack spoke again, this time fully in English. "Nice scam you got going here Maybourne."

Looking sheepish, the king spoke, "Well uh, I never wanted to be King. They asked me."

Waving his hand, Jack started walking again, "Don't want to hear it because I don't really care. Lead the way, your _highness_."

With a sigh Maybourne lead the way toward the pillars as requested.

* * *

Once the pillars were in sight, Sam began scanning for the energy reading that should be coming off the Puddle Jumper. An hour passed before they located it. They had tried to dismiss Maybourne but he stuck to them like burrs, trying to find out what he had missed on earth since his exile. Daniel indulged him for a while but soon Harry was trying even his patience.

They found the Jumper hidden in a grove of trees. Sam walked around the outside of it, "There doesn't seem to be any structural damage. It looks like it's been beat up pretty bad, but I think it should be fine for us to use. Jack can you open it up."

He laid his palm on the panel and the rear hatch opened. Everyone pushed inside to take a look. Sam looked at what should have been the time travel device. "I guess this is what will take us into hyperspace. Someone has modified it. I'm not sure if it will work or not. When we get back to earth we will have to try it."

Jack sat down and began to use the controls. The lights went on and the motor started, different displays showed up for Jack and Sam to study. When everything checked out to Jack's satisfaction he turned to Maybourne, "Well Harry it's been-" Jack searched for the word but when he spoke it came out in Ancient.

Maybourne turned to Daniel, "What did he say?"

Daniel ushered him out of the ship, "You don't want to know." Daniel gave the ex-colonel a gentle push, "We'll see you again. Right now we're a little pressed for time. With the earth in eminent danger and all so bye."

Harry tried to protest appealing to Sam and the others to stay for his feast but each refused,with a shake of their heads. Turning away from the man who would be King, they climbed back on to the Jumper. With a final wave Jack closed the hatch and they lifted off, leaving Harry on the planet once more.

Everyone was seating in the cockpit, with Sam and Jack in front. When they reached the gate, Sam dialed earth.

Activating her radio she said, "General Hammond, this is SG-1, we have the Puddle Jumper and are coming home. Open the front door. Transmitting IDC."

"Rodger that Major Carter. It's done; Grace is waiting to accompany you to the Antarctic. Major John Sheppard has arrived safely there safely. He and his team were able to get through the ice. They have entered the Outpost. He has been able to access the chair, I will tell him you are coming. Hammond out."

Jack, looked over at Sam "Let's see if this works, shall we?"

Shrugging Sam said, "I said it would, well the other me. So I assume it will. If you trust me you should trust the other me-does that even make sense?"

"No, but when has anything we done made sense." Taking a deep breath he said, "Okay the let's go." He laid his palms down on the panel and the ship entered the wormhole.

Three-point-something seconds later the Jumper touched down in the gate room.

* * *

Jacob stepped forward with Grace and handed her to Jack. "Be careful. I've been recalled due to the threat to Earth. I've tried to tell them that there is no risk for me to stay but they High Council has insisted. I leave right after you do." he cupped Sam's cheek; "You come home safely all right, and bring Jack home too." Kissing her forehead he smiled, "I love you Sammy and I'm so proud of you."

She smiled back, "You too Dad. Keep safe. We'll see you soon."

"I know. Goodbye for now. " Jacob stepped back and Sam and Jack walked back up the ramp into the Jumper. She laid Grace down in a box bolted to the frame of the ship and sat down again beside Jack.

Hammond's voice came over the radio, "Alright people lets test the cloak before you take off."

Jack keyed his radio, "Is it working sir?"

"Jumper, we can no longer see you. You have a go. The sky is clear. Godspeed SG-1."

Jack smiled, "We're off to see the wizard." and with that the Jumper lifted off and flew out through the door on the top of the mountain.

* * *

No cliffhanget this time, see I was nice. Well off they go to the bottome of the world to play in the snow. More hopefully on Tuesday. ~Kelleth~


	25. Wishes of The Heart 25

**Author's note: **This is the next one, more on Wednesday. We are almost at the end of this little journey. Four more chapter to go. Let me know what you think. If there is enough response I will post on Thursday as well since I am busy this weekend with family things. The last two chapters will be posted by the end of next week. It just depends when my company leaves.

* * *

SG-1 flew over Antarctica and touched down on the ice. Immediately, Jack jumped up and began to modify some of the ship's systems. After fiddling for a while, he climbed back into his seat, lifting off again he flew to the coordinates that the other Daniel had provided and shot at the ice.

Huge chunks of ice flew up into the air, opening a cavern large enough for them to fly into. Then manipulating some of the controls in the Jumper, he opened a set of huge doors allowing them access to the Ancient outpost.

Keying her radio Sam called, "Sheppard and company, this is SG-1 we are arriving in the hanger bay." When the other man responded, Jack flew them inside.

SG-1 exited the Jumper and looked around. Daniel immediately got a kid-in-a-candy-store look on his face and looked everywhere at once. Jack on the other hand began to rummage through the Jumpers parked around the hanger looking for the parts he needed to finish the modifications to the Jumper.

Sheppard hung back for a moment and then walked up to Sam who had Grace in her arms. "I'm Major Sheppard and you are Major Carter or O'Neill, I wasn't sure what to call you," he had a quick smile and if she hadn't already fallen for Jack she probably would have for this guy, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Carter, two O'Neills just makes it much more confusing. Nice to meet you, Major. How about you show us around? That is Daniel Jackson our Ancient expert, this is Teal'c he is a Jaffa and over there is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my husband. I'm not sure how much they told you?"

The man's smile was back, "Well almost nothing but I was given this thick file to read on the way to Antarctica. I got through most on the flight and the rest of it while I sat here waiting. I must say at first I thought it was a joke, but when we got through the ice and got in here I was stunned. Well, shall I show you what I've found?"

Jack refused to leave what he was doing with the Jumper but the rest of SG-1 followed Sheppard into the main part of the outpost. He brought them to the chair and stopped. "I have no idea what it does exactly. I can get it to light up and move, but I haven't done more than that since it's supposed to be a weapon."

Daniel studied the walls around him and wondering what he could learn while they waited for Anubis. The location of the Lost City might be here on these walls or in some information storage somewhere. The other Daniel said that information was here he just had to have the time to find it. While the two Majors talked quietly, he wandered around hoping to find the answer he was seeking.

After a while Grace began to cry and Sam excused herself to return to the Jumper to feed her. She also wanted to see how Jack was coming with the modifications, he might need her help.

* * *

Smiling when he saw his girls, Jack straighted up and said, "I'm done. Once Anubis' fleet is destroyed we can leave for the Asgard."

Nodding her head, Sam grabbed the blanket and covered up while she nursed the baby.

She had just finished when Hammond came over the radio from the _Prometheus_. "SG-1 this is Hammond. They're here. The_ Prometheus_ is engaging as are the F-302s. If you found something down there, we need it up here."

Jack touched Sam's face briefly, then headed to the chair and sat down. From one end of the outpost a hanger like door opened showing them daylight. At first nothing happened and then little squid like drones shot up into the air by the millions.

Immediately they heard the F-302 pilots over the radio. "They are fishy like things and they are attacking Anubis' fleet. They don't stand a chance. Some of them are trying to flee."

In minutes it was all over, the radio fell silent but no one said a word until Hammond's voice came over the radio, "The threat has been neutralized. Way to go everyone." The radio was filled with celebrating. Hammond's voice came over the radio again, "SG-1 you were successful. The enemy fleet has been destroyed. Thank you what are you plans for Jack now?"

Sam looked over at Jack who was exhausted, "We're going to the Asgard, Jack got the Jumper's hyper drive working and it should take us there. We're taking Sheppard if that is all right. You'll need to find someone else with the gene to help you out down here until we get back."

"All right SG-1, you have a go but be careful, I want all of you to come back. I'll have some people ring down to secure the site and start testing people for the gene. Hopefully someone on this tub has it. I have some supplies for you first." Boxes appeared on the ring platform and everyone loaded the Jumper.

As soon as the first group stepped off the ring platform accompanied by Rodney McKay, SG-1 and Sheppard loaded into the Jumper without giving McKay a chance to speak.

The Jumper lifted off with Sheppard at the controls. At first he wasn't as smooth as Jack, but he soon got the hang of it.

* * *

Jack laid on one of the benches in the back. Controlling the drones had exhausted him and he needed to rest. Sam kept looking back at him worried and finally Daniel said, "Why don't you go back there and see how he's doing? I know you would feel better, if you did."

Sam got up from her seat and crossed to the rear of the Jumper. Grace still slept soundly in her box and she knelt by Jack, "Hey, are you hungry or do you want some water?"

He opened his eyes and touched her cheek, "_Amourieta_."

Covering his hand with hers, "I know Jack, I love you too." Leaning forward she kissed him gently knowing this was not the place to display too much affection.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before; Jack looked over at the displays in front of Sheppard. Getting to his feet he grabbed a Zat and began to tinker with the engine, he had finished modifying only a few hours ago.

In a matter of minutes Sheppard called out, "Ah, the speed just doubled and I didn't touch anything. I swear."

Sam, not wanting Sheppard to panic said, "It was Jack. He did something to the engines. Don't worry, everything will be fine. He knows what he is doing." She looked at Jack, who just shrugged.

Getting to her feet she was going to leave him to rest but he caught her hand, pulling her down to sit next to him. Quickly he got comfortable with his head resting in her lap. He stayed like that for a while, drifting off to sleep.

Later when Sam looked down he slept peaceful which was the opposite to the turmoil inside her. She was getting worried, his English was getting sparser, and that meant that time was running out.

Earlier he would only slip into Ancient when he was dealing with the devices but now Ancient was the dominate language. How much time did they have before it was too late? She leaned her head back against the wall of the jumper and sighed. Was this what she really wanted for her children?

Daniel, who had taken her seat when she moved turned to her and asked, "You all right?"

"Yes and no, I don't know. I'm wondering if I should have come and brought Grace. I have a feeling that I should have stayed at home, like something is going to happen because I'm here. I think I may have put Grace in danger somehow."

Daniel studied Sam wondering what to say, his own mother had put her career in front of him and he had lost both of his parents as result of her choices.

Sam had not been given a chance to make these choices before the arrival of Grace and now that she was settling into her role as a mother she had some hard decisions to make.

Getting up, he crossing the cockpit and sat next to her. "You did what you thought was best at the time but you need to look at your life and decide what you want. These last few months have been a lot for you and Jack to take in. Once this is over think things over and see what you want. No one will blame you if you want to be a mother, Sam."

Standing, he squeezed her shoulder leaving her alone with her thoughts. Sam watched him go wondering when Daniel became so smart.

* * *

Hours passed and Jack slept. Sam had to move him to feed Grace once, but he still slept on.

Sheppard turned to Daniel and they spoke for a moment before Daniel stood and came to the back to speak with her again. "Sheppard says we are nearing the coordinates. You might want to wake up Jack in case there is trouble."

Bending over, she shook him until he came awake. He jerked awake and smiled when she was there. "Grace," was all he said.

Sam retrieved the baby from her box, passing her to Jack. He held her for a moment and before passing her back to Sam. Standing he relieved Sheppard at the controls and then he opened a channel and motioned for Daniel to speak.

"This is Daniel Jackson of Earth looking for any Asgard who can hear my voice. We are looking for assistance for Colonel Jack O'Neill. Any Asgard vessel please respond."

They all waited in the tense silence. Sam stood at the back of the main cabin wondering if they had gambled and lost. She was about to voice this opinion when someone responded to Daniel's transmission. "This is Supreme Commander Thor and I will beam your vessel on to my ship. I am in the middle of some delicate calculations. Please stand by."

Shepard's voice was a little concerned. "What does he mean beam? I thought the rings were all you guys had? Does he mean like in Star Trek?" Looking around, Shepard searched for someone who would answer him.

Teal'c only arched his brow. Sam wasn't even paying attention, she was staring at Jack. Daniel studied Sheppard amazed at how well the man was taking all this. He was about to explain that is was similar to how they explained the transporter technology in Star Trek, but not quite the same, when the odd sound that accompanied the Asgard beam sounded. The entire puddle jumper vanished and reappeared on Thor ship.

Sheppard rubbed his arms, "I guess it is. Do these guys have photon torpedoes too?"

Laughing, Daniel said, "No, they don't. Let's get Jack to Thor and see what he can do. Oh and Sheppard don't stare at Thor. He doesn't like it."

They lowered the hatch and found the small alien waiting for them. "Greetings." He nodded to each of them in turn. At Sheppard he said, "I do not know you. I am Thor."

Sheppard looked to SG-1 for approval and the he took Thor's outstretched hand, "I'm Major John Sheppard. I'm just along for the ride."

Thor nodded to him once more but then was distracted by Grace who had just made a sound. Coming closer he studied the child. "We have not procreated in thousands of years. This child is a marvel. This is Grace?"

Smiling Sam, said, "Yes this is Grace O'Neill. Can we worry about Jack right now? If you want you may look at her later." Sam's voice was harsh but her smile softened her words.

Thor stood up straight, motioning for them to follow him. "I am in the process of collapsing Halla's sun into a black hole. It is the Council's hope that this will destroy all the Replicators that we have trapped within the time dilation field. We knew that the field was not a long term solution and this was the only solution we could come up with."

They all followed him on the bridge. "You have got here just in time. Major Carter will you assist me?" He motioned to a panel.

"Yes, Thor of course but what about Jack? He needs to have the Ancient knowledge removed again."

Sam said, not being able to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I will get to it. I must finish this first. O'Neill if you will climb into this status pod it will keep you alive until I can complete this task. It is important that I monitor these readings. O'Neill will be perfectly safe."

Sam looked at Jack, worry etched all over her face. She wanted him back now, but Thor was right. Some things were more important than Jack no matter what her heart told her.

In two steps he was in front of her, arms outstretched to take Grace holding her close for a moment, he brushed his finger along her cheek. Then he spoke in Ancient, turning to Daniel, Jack handed him the baby.

Daniel swallowed, trying to control the emotion, before telling them the translation. "He said, 'Grow strong and know that you are loved.'

Next, Jack grabbed Sam's face between his hands. "Sam." It was all he needed to say, his emotions were there in that one word.

She smiled although there were tears in her eyes, "Yes Jack, I know. Come back to us. We'll be waiting."

Jack leaned in and everyone turned away except Thor who was studying the two of them intently as they kissed. After a few moment, Daniel turned the small alien to give his two friends a few moments of privacy.

Breaking the kiss Jack rested his forehead against hers, he pulled her close. Tucking her head against his neck once more before letting her go and lying down in the status pod. It shut with a sound of finality.

The last thing he saw was Sam standing there with Grace in her arms, tears running down his cheeks. His last thought was that he loved them and hope to see them again.

* * *

I know you all probably hate me right now but I do have the rest of the story. I will post on Wednesday.

By the way I have not seen a lot of Atlantis but I needed someone else to drive. Let me know how I did with Shepard, if you feel like it. Reviews are love. ~Kelleth~


	26. Wishes of The Heart 26

Author's Note: Well here we are again. I have news the first chapter of the sequel is done and when I post the last chapter I will send it out to those who requested it.

* * *

"Major Carter will you assist me with monitoring these readings?" Sam looked way from the pod when Thor spoke. She was torn between staying with Jack and see just how Thor was going to collapse Halla's sun.

She knew that she was useless just standing there, so with one last look at Jack, she crossed over to the panel that Thor indicated. She still had Grace in her arms and she asked, "Thor do you have some where I can lay her down? I just need a box or something." Both Sam and the alien looked around the bridge, it was meticulously clean.

Thor looked at the baby and started to stammer, "Ah, no but I will replicate something from the Asgard core. They must have records of the what we once used for our children."

There was a bright flash and a strange looking cradle appeared and Sam laid her down. With one last look at her daughter, she turned and began to study the panel Thor indicated. "What am I watching for?"

Thor turned, "I have increased the gravity of the sun and soon it will collapse into a black hole. Please watch these readings." He motioned to a spot on the panel. As he continued, "This will destroy the planet and hopefully reduce the number of Replicators in my galaxy enough that we will have time to prepare for their next attack."

Thor manipulated the stones and silence fell as everyone watched Thor and Carter work.

It was Sam, who broke the silence. "Thor there is a mass gathering. What is it?"

Thor sighed or as close to an Asgard got to a sigh "A large number of Replicators have managed to come together in a coherent mass that has yet to pass the event horizon."

Looking at the display Sam tried to think of a way that the Replicators could do just what they were doing, but Thor broke into her train of thought.  
_  
"_Interesting," He studied the screen in front of him trying to figure out just what the Replicators were doing and how they were doing it.

_"_What is it?" Sam couldn't help but hear the fear in her own voice.

"The mass of Replicator blocks have begun moving away from the event horizon. They have the time dilation device. I do not know exactly how, but they seem to have used it to counteract the gravitational effects that should be pulling them in."

Watching the mass moving, Sam shuddered, "Frightening -- not only that they can do that, but you don't know how."

Thor watched her for a moment before speaking, "I agree. They are picking up speed. Scans indicate the blocks have formed together."

Teal'c, who had been quiet all this time, asked, "Into what?"

"What appears to be a ship. They are escaping. Their course indicates they are headed this way." Thor said as his hands moved quickly shifting stones around his board. "O'Neill, can you hear me?"

"Can do Thor. What cha' need?" O'Neill's voice came through the intercom.

Sam looked back at the pod where Jack still slept, "What did you do?"

Thor turned to face her, "I have transferred his consciousness into the ships computer. Using the Ancient Knowledge he should be able to help me solve this problem. I need to follow that Replicator ship and I need away to fight them. You should be able to find something in the information stored in your mind."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about this. That other Danny said I should build a device that interrupted the signals between the blocks. Give me a minute will ya."

Sheppard turned to Daniel. "What does this mean? Are we in danger from those things?"

Daniel looked at the moving mass as it came closer to them, "We might be. Teal'c lets grab the weapons from the Jumper. Sam, we're going to arm up." She nodded and he turned to follow Teal'c, who had already disappeared. Just inside the doorway he called, "Sheppard are you coming?"

The other man took another look at the moving mass and nodded before following the others out.

* * *

Sam and Thor waited while the others were gone. All they could do was watch the ship get closer and closer. Finally Jack spoke again, "Ah this should work nicely. Here you go, Thor."

A strange looking device appeared on a pedestal near Thor. "All right, O'Neill may I see the schematics?" he studied the monitor and the device. "O'Neill can you modify the _Daniel Jackson's_ weapons to use this technology?"

"All ready begun little buddy. I'll tell you when it's ready. It will take a while to charge this bug spray." Jack's voice declared happily.

"They are approaching the _Daniel Jackson_. O'Neill will that weapon be ready in time?" Thor asked.

"Daniel Jackson. What are you talking about?" Daniel asked as he came back on the bridge holding out a vest and weapon to Sam.

"We named this ship after you Daniel Jackson. I hope its life will be longer that the _O'Neill_." He looked at Sam as he spoke.

She looked a bit sheepish, "Hey you wanted a dumb idea and I gave it to you. Don't complain it worked, didn't it?"

Jack's voice sounded again, "It will not. I have tried to increase the shields but I don't know if it will be enough. Get ready these bugs aren't going to just wave at us."

Teal'c and Sheppard arrived right behind Daniel and they took up defensive positions waiting. Sam looked at Jack still sleeping. "Thor can you wake up Jack? We could use him if the Replicators board us."

"No, I can't at this time the power I would need is diverted to the shields and engines The Replicators are faster than we are and so I must push these engines to keep up with them."

The ship passed them and fired a few shots at them. Alarms went off on Sam's panel and Grace began to cry in her Asgard cradle. Sam yelled, "We've been boarded. I can't tell how many Replicators there are."

"Yes, they have interfered with my sensors in that area. O'Neill can you assist us?" Thor asked as he studied the panel in front of him.

"They have destroyed the senor array and I have no way to reroute them. I'll try something else." O'Neill's voice had lost its humor.

Sam had lifted Grace up and was trying to comfort her. After a few moments she quieted and Sam laid her down in the cradle to leave her hands free in case the Replicators made it to the bridge. From down the corridor she heard gunfire.

Daniel's voice came over the radio, "We could use some help here Sam. Even with the weapon we're being overrun."

Sam looked at Grace and then down the corridor, unsure of what she should do.

Thor spoke as though he had read her thoughts, "Leave Grace O'Neill with me. I will protect her. Once you leave the bridge I will seal this room until the Replicator threat has been dealt with."

Sam took one last look and Grace. When she had decided to bring Grace with her it seemed like the right choice. It was a way they could be with Jack if something happened, be a family until the end, but now that her daughter was in danger Sam regretted that choice.

Her decision seemed so selfish. She had put their daughter in danger. Yes, Sam was needed, but there were others who could do her job almost as well. It was time to stop this. What was more important was the world worth saving at the cost of her daughter's life?

"Sam, I'll be here with her. Go," came Jack's voice, jolting her from her thoughts. Kissing Grace on the cheek, she hurried off toward the sounds of gunfire, fighting the urge to look back.

* * *

She slipped silently through the corridors. She found the men locked in a tense battle with the Replicators. Quickly taking her stance, she began to pick off the Replicators who tried to advance.

Sheppard seemed to be able to hold his own, as he tried to keep his eyes everywhere. The only sounds were those of gun fire and the strange new weapon. The floor was soon littered with Replicator blocks, but the bugs kept coming.

Somehow the Replicators managed to circle around behind them. One of them stopped and studied Sam. Teal'c noticed that they were behind them and called out. They quickly formed a circle and continued firing. They began to get the upper hand in the battle and soon all of them were destroyed.

The humans waited in the silence, to see if there were more. None came; weary they headed back to where Grace and Thor waited. The Asgard had just dropped the field around the bridge when Sam vanished in a flash of light.

Jack's voice rang through the _Daniel Jackson's_ corridors, "Sam!"

And then there was silence.

* * *

Okay here is the deal. If enough people want me to I will post again tomorrow, but you have to let me know. I would post on Friday but I have twenty-two members of my family and my husband's arriving for my son's baptism this weekend and I won't have time. So tomorrow is the last day before Monday or Tuesday that I will be able to get to a computer. So if you want it leave a review. Thanks for reading ~Kelleth~


	27. Wishes of The Heart 27

**Author's Note:** Okay here you go. This is the next installment in this thrilling adventure. After this one there is only two more chapters. As I said before I won't be able to post until Monday or Tuesday due to family.

Once this story is complete I will be posting another one. I won't start until the April 20th to post this one. This should give me some time to get so chapters in hand so I have a good base to begin posting. I have eighteen chapters of this story done but it is far from over. Watch for it, the title is **Falling for You**.

I also have a good start on the sequel to this story, **Dreams of the Soul**. I have never wrote a sequel before so bear with me as I figure things out. My plan is to have **Dreams of the Soul** done by the time I have finished posting **Falling for You**. So wish me luck I have about three chapters on paper but I need to find the time to type them up and watch some episodes for some you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

To my Anonymous Friends: **dp**: Thank you I will. **SG4ever**: I like this episode a lot. I was surprised that I remembered it so well. I only went to the transcripts after I had written it to see if I had missed anything. I liked some of the the dialog and so I included it. In the sequel I will have the rest of the episode, I could leave the System Lords out. **SGAussie **Here it is. **Vala101**: For you too. You guys spoke and here it is.

* * *

Seconds later Sam reappeared on the Replicators ship. Before she could make any sense of where she was, someone grabbed a fist full of her hair, wrenching back her head pulling her face close to their's but there was no breath. What ever had her was not alive, not really.

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the pain to prepare for what she knew was coming. "Look at me, Samantha. We meet again." She tried to fight his hold on her but his grip on her hair was too tight. "Open them."

Hearing his voice made her heart drop like a stone. She was now his prisoner once more. The last time SG-1 had been in the hands of the human Replicators, they had been tortured. The machines probed their minds. Sam shivered as she remembered not being able to defend against the assault on her mind.

The pain increased and Sam knew she would need her strength for later. Giving in, she met his gaze. When they had met before his eyes were warm and open. This time his eyes were so cold as he studied her, "Fifth, I'm sorry, we had to leave you behind. I didn't want to but you must understand why I did it."

Using only her eyes, she looked for the others, but none of them were in sight. She looked back at Fifth, she had betrayed him, and she had left him behind. What would he do with her; he was the broken one, the Replicator with emotions. He would have felt the sting of her betrayal, and now would seek revenge.

His hand reached out toward her head and she tried to brace herself against the assault on her mind but it never came. Instead, Fifth traced her cheek with his fingers. She tried not to gag at the coolness of them, the unnatural feeling of his skin. Turning her eyes she looked up at him, what would he do to her, would he care that she was now a mother?

His hands tightened on her hair but she didn't cry out and his hand tightened even more. She closed her eyes and fought the pain. Suddenly he let go and Sam almost fell on her face. Breathing heavily she tried to calm herself.

Gently, lifting her face, "Samantha." This time his voice was soft and she relaxed, forgetting the other Daniel's warning, not to trust the Replicators. Now that she wasn't ready, he forced his way into her mind.

* * *

Images flashed through her mind, Jack lay dying alone by his own hand, Daniel insane from the mockery of his theories, alone in a padded room muttering to himself, Teal'c captured by the system Lords, being tortured for being _shol'va_, her father having Selmak ripped from him by Ba'al.

Sam tried to protect the memory of Grace but that only made Fifth dig harder to discover her secret. When he found Grace, he pulled himself from her mind confused. His expression was unreadable.

Collapsing on the ground, Sam fought to stay conscious and regain control of herself. The images had wreaked havoc on her emotions. Fifth had used her own fears to torture her.

Crouching down in front of her, Fifth spoke, "Grace? You have a child? You-" he searched for the word, "Love her. You would die to protect her, but will you live?"

His hands caressed her face and his voice was gentle once more. "Stay here with me and I will not destroy the Asgard vessel with your child. She and Jack will live."

Sam shook her head, she would not agree. He would kill them anyway. If they lived there was a chance for rescue, it was a risk he would not take. He was tormenting her with an impossible choice and she would not play his game.

He made her look up at him by grabbing her chin, "Samantha, you are mine. Choose between their lives or the chance for your freedom. Which do you choose?" His finger traced her cheek once more, "Hmm, how selfish are you? Do you risk their lives on the chance they can save you?"

Sam closed her eyes wondering what she should do.

* * *

Jack's yell rang through the whole ship, and Grace began to cry. Daniel, Teal'c and Sheppard just stood there frozen unsure what to do. Thor opened the door to the bridge and Teal'c was the first to step through, "Thor we need to retrieve MajorCarter."

The small alien ignored the Jaffa. He was too concerned with Grace and the loud noise she was making. Standing beside her cradle, Thor tried to calm her. "Shush, small O'Neill. I am not sure what you need. Once the others have taken care of the Replicators the others will return. I am sure you mother is all right."

Daniel moved over to where Grace was screaming. Smiling, Daniel leaned over and picked up the child, "She was probably scared by Jack's yell. Shh, Grace, we will get you mommy back." Daniel bounced the child trying to sooth her. "Thor, we need to get Sam back. Can you get a lock on her?"

Thor didn't move for a moment as he watched the child calm down. It was only when Teal'c spoke, "We need to act quickly, if we are to help MajorCarter."

Glancing once more at Grace as though he was afraid she would more burst into tears again, Thor turned to the panel and tried to do as he was asked.

A few moments later he said, "I cannot find Major Carter's life signs. O'Neill is the weapon ready yet, the ship is beginning to pull away from us. If they gain too much distance they may be able to enter a hyperspace window without us."

Everyone heard the fear in Jack's voice, "Almost ready. I'm going to try something with the sensors. I may be able to break through whatever interference those bugs have created. We are running out of time and I can't lose her, not now."

No one knew what to say to that so they all waited silently eyes on the Replicator ship hoping they would be able to save Sam.

* * *

Fifth waited for her answer, the whole time trying to destroy her mind, but Sam locked herself away hoping now that he knew her one secret he would not dig any further. He tortured her with visions of everyone she cared about dying, all of them because of her. Sometimes it was at her hand, others she caused it with her actions, others she just had to watch helpless as their lives slipped away.

Pain rushed through her, every nerve ending was on fire as he twisted and ravaged her mind. After few minutes he pulled out of her mind.

Not having any strength left to fight Sam collapsed on the floor hoping he would leave her alone for a few minutes. Images of Jack and Grace's last moments as the Replicators destroyed the _Daniel Jackson _still played through her mind.

She could not let that happen, they had to live, even if she had to stay here with Fifth. Even if she said yes, it didn't mean that he would keep his end of the bargain. He knew and understood betrayal; there was no reason not to use it, especially against her, his teacher.

As long as her friends were alive there was a chance of rescue and Fifth couldn't allow her any hope. He would wait for her to agree to stay and he would kill them, forcing her to watched them die just as he has shown her.

He was still watching her, she could feel his eyes on her as she tried to calm her breathing. She knew Jack and Grace were alive yet she felt the pain as though they had died. It was coursing through her, there was no way she could let it happen. She had to make Fifth kill her, hopefully then he would leave the others alone.

His voice was cold and hard when he spoke, "They are trying to save you. Take you from me, but it's too late. We are separating from the others. They will follow my brothers while we make our escape. You are my treasure Samantha and no one, not even Jack O'Neill will take you from me." His head tilted as though he was listening to some unseen person.

Sam knew she must keep him distracted from the others and focused on her, standing she spoke softly to him, "I will stay with you Fifth. Don't hurt them. If you promise not to hurt them I will stay, even if they come for me."

He must have seen something in her eyes. Something he did not like. Lashing out he struck her, the force of the blow sent her to her knees. "Liar, that is what you are Samantha. Again you lied to me, but you will stay with me forever. Your Jack and Grace will die and it will all be because of you. Remember that as you watch."

For a moment she lay there wishing that she was home with Grace, but she knew she had to find the strength to get up and face him. No matter what he did to her she would not break, too much was at stake. She just had to give Jack time to get the weapon ready but she hoped he would let her die and save Grace.

Getting to her feet she wiped the blood from the corner of her lip. Standing in front of Fifth daring him to destroy her, to break her, she waited.

Something told her that Jack, Grace and the others wouldn't die. It was as though someone was whispering in her ear.

Gaining strength she said, "Do what you want to me, I will never stay with you willingly. I will never be yours. I love Jack O'Neill and he is the father of my child. Something you will never be." A new pain shot through her, something was happening, something very wrong. She fought not to let the new pain show on her face.

"Fine then, they die now." Fifth's face was full of triumph, but suddenly it changed and Sam saw something she never thought she would see on the face of a Replicator-fear. "What have you done? My brothers have all died. They killed them. How did they do that? What knowledge have the Asgard gained?"

He was about to strike her once more and Sam tried to brace for the impact of his hand, when she vanished.

Fifth reached out to grab her, to stop her, but there was nothing he could do.

Looking around the ship he was once more alone. They had killed all the other human replicators. Angry he lashed out at once of the drones that were on the wall beside him, crushing it. They had done it again, she had done it again, betrayed him again.

Her friends had taken Samantha from him but this time he had taken something from her. It would take a while but he would find away to keep her with him no matter what. Samantha was his; no one would stop him-ever again.

* * *

Sam materialized back on the_ Daniel Jackson, _her body ached all over and for a moment she could not move. The a new sharp pain shot through her again and she knew just what it was. Tears pooled in her eyes and she realized what was happening. Closing her eyes she tried not to scream but as another pain began, it slipped passed her clenched teeth.

Thor's voice sounded far away, "O'Neill I can not let you wake up. Your condition is not yet stable."

Jack's voice was full of panic, "Thor, I need you to trust me. She needs me and I can help her. I should be fine for a few minutes. Fifth did something to her and she needs me."

"How can you help MajorCarter?" Although she was in pain Sam could see the alien's wide eyes and this helped her. Jack was coming, she had no idea how but he would save her, save the... "Ah," she cried out as another spasm lashed though her body. She had never experienced anything like this but she knew what was happening.

"Thor, just wake me up. _Now!_" Jack's voice left no room for any more arguments.

"Very well O'Neill. You should be awake in moments." Thor's voice was resigned.

It seemed to take forever before Jack was beside her. He seemed to have used up most of his strength to make it across the floor. He fell to his knees and reached out for Sam.

The pain was increasing and Sam could feel something pooling between her legs. "No, please anything but this! Jack, help me!"

He laid his hands on her stomach where the pain was concentrated. A heartbeat later, his eyes met hers. His other hand cupped her face, "_Enfanta_?"

Her heart sank, Jack was still in danger, the Ancient knowledge was still inside his brain. Why was he awake? He deserved to know the truth, even if she was losing their child. "Yes, Jack. I'm pregnant, naturally this time, well at least I think so. I'm loosing our baby, I'm sorry."

There she had said it out loud. In less than nine months they would have had another child, but now it seemed like that was over as another pain rocked her body. Jack's hand disappeared from her cheek and both hands lay over her womb. His eyes closed in concentration. A light flared beneath his fingers and all the pain vanished.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her before passing out, having used too much energy healing Sam. Teal'c and Daniel rushed over to him. "He's still alive. Sam what about you, are you all right?"

Opening her eyes she looked at Jack, "I'm fine get him back to the pod. He save me and the baby. He is in more danger than I am right now."

Nodding they carried Jack back to the pod. The whole way Daniel muttering about stupid stunts. He and Teal'c laid Jack back down and closed the pod. Hoping that Jack had not given his life for Sam and their child.

Thor moved around the panels agitated. "O'Neill is dying. I should not have let him leave the pod, but he insisted. Although I may not have been able to figure out what was wrong with Major Carter as quickly as he did. He may have given his life to saver hers. This is most alarming."

Sam lay there listening to all the chaos. Jack may have given himself for the life of his child but Jack wouldn't have it any other way. Allowing herself to lose consciousness, she prayed that when she woke he would be there beside her.

* * *

I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, the latest it will be is Tuesday or as early as Sunday. I hope to be able to have it all ready so at if I get a moment I will be able to put it up. Thank you for reading. ~Kelleth~


	28. Wishes of The Heart 28

**Author's Note:** Hello again. This story is almost done, thank you to everyone who read it. I can't believe the response that this story garnered. I have loved every minute that I spent writing this story. I enjoyed creating a world where Jack and Sam were allowed to be happy, well when they weren't almost dying but at least they had each other to lean on when times got tough. I'm not ready to give up this place since I have left other people in limbo. What will Teal'c and Daniel do now? What happens to SG-1? Well the short answer is I don't know yet. Well I do have plans for Daniel, I do admit that. As for the rest I'll need to think about that.

To my anonymous reviewers: **SG4ever**: Thank you. I was so happy to read your compliment. You made my day. **Gategirl95:** You're welcome and here is the next part. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

When Sam woke she was surprised to find herself in the SGC infirmary. Jack sat next to her holding her hand. Struggling to sit up, she asked, "Jack the baby? What happened? It was like Ayiana, when she healed us from that sickness, how....."

Jack pushed he back into the pillows, "Just rest, It seems that the more time a person downloads the Ancient knowledge into their mind the more changed their body becomes. Because I have done it twice I'm closer now to being like the Ancients that before. Formerly dormant genes have awoken and are doing things. They don't seem to hurt anything or do anything yet, but Janet wants to keep an eye on them. I can't heal people anymore. After you passed out Thor fixed me up again. He was very put out by what I did, but there wasn't any choice. I had to Sam, I had to save you. I could have lived knowing that you had died or our child had died when I could have prevented it. I can't explain it, I knew what to do and what you needed."

Sam's hand traveled down to her womb, "The baby, is it fine? Nothing happened?"

"Janet says that you suffered a partial placental separation, but I stopped it. Everything should be fine but she wants you to stay in bed for a while just in case. As long as you are fine tomorrow you can be moved to our quarters then."

Not really listening to Jack, her hand rubbed the spot where eventually there would be a bump there. With Grace they had missed all this, but without her they wouldn't have this new life growing inside her. It was almost too much to take in. There soon would be another child and could she really go off and leave the baby or Grace, while she worked to save the world. Most of all did she want to?

When Fifth threatened her child, Sam had died a little. Grace had been put into danger just because she wanted to be with Jack, not thinking about what might happen.

She should have know that Murphy's Law would be in full force in their lives. Maybe it was time to resign her commission and be a mother. Could that be so bad, her mother had done it, why couldn't she. She was sure that the SGC would take her on as a consultant; there was much to think about and talk over with Jack.

"Samantha?" Jack's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She hadn't realized that he was trying to talk to her.

Looking up at him she said, "Yes, Jack, I'm sorry, I was thinking about things, about us and the baby."

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, "Are you happy about this? It is another baby, very close to Grace. Are you sure we can do this?"

Smiling at him, she said, "Yes, I'm happy. I love you and I love our baby. Can you get Janet, I need to talk to her about some things."

Jack bent down and kissed her lips, "I'll send in Janet and I will bring you Grace. You'll need to feed her. It's been a while. Thor made her some synthesized stuff while he kept you asleep but I know you want to feed her. Be back soon."

Sam closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

When she opened her e yes once more she was surprised to see Janet's face. Trying to sit up, she was stopped by Janet's hand on her shoulder. "Just lie still. You are still in danger, if Jack hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened to you." The doctor paused for a moment and then continued, "Thor may have been able to help, but I'm not sure how much they know about obstetrics."

Everything rushed back, "Jack, where did he go? He was here wasn't he, Thor fixed him. When I woke up earlier, he was really here. Tell me that wasn't a dream!" She tried to sit up again looking around, "And Grace where is she? Where is everyone?"

Trying to stop her, Janet pushed on her shoulder again but Sam managed to sit up. Just as quickly the world began spinning and Sam almost threw up. Closing her eyes she willed the merry-go-round to stop turning.

Janet knowing her friend's willfulness, just used the bed controls to lift the head. Pushing Sam back against it, and held out a basin for Sam as she threw up. Placing it to the side, she waited for Sam to open her eyes and talk to her again.

When Sam looked up at her, Janet handed her a glass of water and forced the Major to drink. "Now if you are done being silly. I will tell you where everyone is. Grace is with Teal'c and Daniel in your quarters. She is fine. Thor thought it best that you sleep the whole way home. Jack had repaired any damage but Thor didn't know if it would happen again."

Sam nodded toying with the half drunk glass. "May I eat? I'm starving, can you bring me some food."

Janet poked her head out of the room and called to one of the orderlies to bring Sam a meal. Returning to her friends bedside, "I'll get Daniel to bring Grace right to you. I'm sure you would like to feed her."

The Doctor refilled Sam's glass and headed out once more, only to be stopped by Sam's voice, "Janet where is Jack? You told me where Daniel was but where is Jack. You never told me if he was really here earlier. Is he all right, he left his status to save me and the baby. Nothing is wrong with him, is it? He mentioned something about some of his cells were no longer dormant. Has something happened to him since I saw him last? If I didn't know you better I would think that you are avoiding the subject."

Janet's look was horrified when she turned back again, "Oh Sam, he's fine. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that he's in with the General and some other mucky mucks. I never heard just who it was, but they were all important enough that Jack left your side. At first he refused but the General took him aside and after that Jack left quickly. I take it there wasn't any other choice."

Sam swung her feet over the side of the bed and started to slip off the bed. "No, Sam you are not getting off the bed. You need to feed Grace and eat something yourself. I'm not letting you out the door until you do those two things. I have no idea what it's about but I doubt Jack is in trouble, even if Kinsey is in there." Janet stopped speaking, she hadn't wanted to tel her friend that.

A cold fear rushed over Sam, this couldn't be good. "Fine get Daniel down here now and get me some food. There is no way I'm leaving Jack to face the wolves alone. I'm leaving for that meeting in fifteen minutes and you will not stop me." Sam's voice was hard and Janet had no doubt to her friends determination.

* * *

A few moments later, Daniel arrived with Grace. He passed the baby over to her and Sam demanded information as she feed the baby. "What do you know about this meeting? Why is Jack in with General Hammond and Kinsey?" Sam hated the fear in her voice but saw no way around it.

"No, I know nothing. No one is saying anything, usually everyone knows everything, but this time the rumor mill is silent. I should go now." With that Daniel made himself scarce.

Although it was very painful, Sam nursed Grace and with Janet's help she was able to pump off some of the excess milk, to make sure that her milk supply would no to be effected by her long sleep.

She wasted a little more time, when Janet forced her to eat some food. They had made a deal that if Sam ate, Janet would help her dress and allow her to leave to find Jack.

Sixteen minutes later, Sam walked down the hall, unsure just what she was going to do to get into the General's office. Arriving at the door, she made up her mind to play dumb. It wasn't something she did well but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, and opened it, "General Hammond?"

Seeing everyone who was in the room made her stop even though she knew that some of them were there. So when she spoke the surprise in her voice was genuine, "Oh General, I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you. I didn't know you were in a meeting." Her eyes met Jack's and she saw that he knew she was lying. There was a small smile on his lips that quickly disappeared when Kinsey turned his way.

Giving him a small smile of her own she started to leave closing the door, "I'll just come back later."

She had almost closed the door when the General spoke, "Major Carter wait. This concerns you as well, come inside and hear what these men have to say." He motioned for her to come inside and close the door.

The General motion to the only empty chair in the room, his own, "Sit down please, you've been through a lot in the last few days. You know Mr. Kinsey, and this is President Hayes. He has something to offer Jack and you should hear it as well being the Colonel's wife." His voice was up beat with no trace of fear.

Sam sat down slowly; this couldn't be all bad, the General wouldn't be this happy with bad news. She looked over at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders as he crossed the room to stand behind her. His hand resting on her shoulder as though he needed the contact to reassure himself that she was all right and so was he.

The President began to speak and the two of them turned their attention to the newly elected leader.

* * *

Kinsey looked at the two of them together disgusted; they sickened him, O'Neill and Carter. He folded his arms behind his back, a smug smile on his face waiting. Hayes had promised a good show if he came along for the ride and he hoped it was worth his time.

The President smiled at Jack and held out his hand, "Colonel Jack O'Neill. When I was first told about what you and the Major have done for us, I admit I thought it was a joke. It was almost too amazing, to far fetched. Then they brought me here and showed me that amazing ring. If I could I would give you any and every medal I could, but it is not all up to me. So instead I get to do this, I promote you to Brigadier General."

"What?!" Came out of both Jack and Kinsey's mouth at the same time.

The president ignored both of them and continued, "I also would like to offer you a command. The position of CO of the SGC had recently become available and you have been recommended by many of your superiors.

Kinsey tried to keep quiet, but this was an outrage. There was no way that Jack O'Neill was going to be given control of the SGC." Kinsey actually stomped his foot like a spoiled child. "No way, I will not stand for this!"

Once again the President ignored Kinsey and continued, "If you chose to accept this position, it will begin immediately."

Jack looked over at Sam as he answered, "I'm very flattered by your trust in me, but I would like some time to think about this. I will need to discuss this with my family; they deserve some say in this." Although he was speaking to the President his eyes never left Sam's.

The Vice President was very tired of being ignored, "You can't be serious. These two should be in jail not running the SGC together. I won't stand by and let them and _you_ mock this office. Do something!"

The President smiled, but it was not a kind one, "All right. Kinsey, I accept your resignation. Give whatever reason you want but do it soon. Wait too long and I will leak the real reasons to the papers."

Kinsey's face was beet red by this time, "No way, I won't do it. You have no grounds to force me to do this." he sputtered. His anger making his loose his usual eloquence.

"Yes, I do." Hayes took a disk from his suit pocket. "This was kindly provided by the _Generals_ here." He motioned to both Jack and George when he spoke and Kinsey's face grew even redder. "It was very interesting reading. Resign now and let this office keep it's dignity or I will have you shot as the traitor you are."

The President's voice was hard and even Kinsey could find no way to argue. Kinsey looked around the room hoping to find someone to support him, but found none. He'd burned his bridges with these people long?ago. Sighing, he knew when he was defeated, but someday he would find a way to destroy them all. "Fine, it will be on your desk in the morning." And then he stormed from the room slamming the door.

Hayes watched him leave with a large smile, "I did promise a good show if he came along for the ride." he laughed at his own joke before turning to Jack.

'Now General, I hope to hear from you soon. Major Carter is was nice to meet you and put a face to the name. I hope to see you again. Say hello to your father for me." He shook her hand and turned to leave, "Hammond, I'll see you in DC tomorrow we need to get a handle on this new IOA thing before it gets too big."

Hammond shook the Presidents hand and lead him out of the room. "Yes, I'll see you out. Jack, Sam and think about this. It is a great honor. Sam, I also have new orders for you. Their right here." He handed her a paper and followed the President out.

Sam opened and read the papers in her hands. It seemed that she was being moved out of Jack chain of command. She would head up a new department here at the SGC but she would report to General Hammond and General Peters at Area 51.

Sam was stopped reading as Jack spun around the office. "Imagine that, me a General. Who'd have thought?"

* * *

One more to go. There wasn't that a better ending to the chapter.

* * *


	29. Wishes of The Heart 29

**Author's Note:** This is the end. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It was a an mazing adventure to take with all of you. Thank you to all 377 reviewers. I know that some of you are multiple reviewers but you get extra thanks yous.

Those of you would wanted the first chapter of the sequel. I have a list of you if your name is not here let me know and I will add you to the list. This story will not be posted for about six weeks or so because I have another story all ready to go and this one,_ Dreams of the Soul _ is only one chapter. So here is the list of names: **TwilightEclipseFOREVER, ** **iiradned, suse2301 and stxs.** If yours is missing let me know and I will get it to you as well.

After this I will not be posting anything for a week so that I can have time to bank up a few chapters from my beta. This way I will be able to post three a week. I have three chapters all ready to go and I hope to have at least six to eight by the time I start posting.

* * *

General Hammond stood at the podium looking over the assembly; he had spent so much time serving over these people. He was proud of all of them, he had seen them grow and become better people and soldiers. None more so than Jack O'Neill.

When he had first called the man to see him, he had been unsure what to expect. When Jack O'Neill stood before him, the man had surprised him and intrigued him. Now eight years later, he would hand his last command over to Jack and he had no fears that O'Neill would fail.

Looking out on the crowd he saw, Samantha O'Neill, Jack's wife. She would head up the new research division, here at the SGC. Area 51 had been complaining that they had been sent too many useless devices. It would be up to her and her team to evaluate each piece of technology that was brought through the gate. It was a job that she could do from her home, spending time with Grace and the new child when it came.

He was handing this command over to people who wouldn't let him down. He had no fear of them failing to finish the job they began eight years ago.

He smiled and spoke, "Many of you have been with me since the beginning, when we first reactivated this program. We have been through many hard times and lost many good people in this fight.

"I hand you over to a good man, but not to a stranger. I introduce you to your new commanding officer, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." As Jack entered the gateroom and applause began.

* * *

Jack stood outside the gate room in his dress blues. A single star on each shoulder. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. Immediately Walter's voice shouted, "Attention." and there was a clatter of boots as all the military personal moved to attention as he marched passed them.

He made eye contact with only one person. His wife, stood there in her own dress blues with Grace in her arms. He smiled at her briefly and he marched up the ramp.

Executing a crisp turn he face his new command. "At ease," in sync once more they stood at ease.

General Hammond did not give up the podium to Jack just yet. "I now move on to another command but before I do I have one last order of business as commander of this base. I announce the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel."

* * *

Sam stood among her fellow officers very happy. She had so much to look forward to. She had been given a new assignment. It wouldn't be as exciting as walking through a wormhole on to other worlds, but she was ready for a little less excitement now that she had Grace and another child on the way.

She would head up a new research division that would be evaluating all the technology that was brought through the gate. It would be up to her team to decide what was worth sending to Area 51 for further study and what would be scrapped. Most of Sam's work could be done at home with Grace since it would consist of reading the reports of her team.

Smiling as Jack walked past. He never looked better, she was so proud of the man who had become her husband. He would make an awesome general, especially since he was a wonderful father. Even though she tried to suppress it a sigh of happiness escaped her mouth. Who knew a month or so ago they would be here? The two of them married with another child on the way, fate had a funny view of things, but she had a feeling it wasn't done with them yet.

Sam heard her name, startled her eyes found Jack's but she didn't move. Jack looked down at her and made a motion with his head at her, and mouthed 'C'mere.'

Daniel nudged her with his elbow, "You've been promoted Sam, congratulations." Handing Grace to him she headed up the ramp to stand before the two Generals.

Walter pulled a paper from his coat and began to read as Jack and George pinned on Sam's new insignia. "The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force."

* * *

The two men finished pinning on the silver oak leave and General Hammond stepped back motioning for Jack to finish the swearing in ceremony. He swallowed and spoke his voice hesitant at first then grew stronger, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Now, raise your right hand and repeat after me: I, insert name."

"I, Samantha Carter O'Neill, do swear..." As Jack listen to Sam recite the Oath, his mind wandered back to the moment he first saw her in that first briefing. She stormed into his life, making him look at not only the way he viewed the world but the people around him. He was a better man because she was in his life and he'd do everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

George Hammond nudged Jack and whispered, "She's done, son."

Smiling sheepishly at Sam, Jack stepped up to the microphone. "You all know how much I love speeches, so I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone, but the truth is I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past, and as good as you deserve. We have a hard fight before us, Ba'al is still out there and many other dangers but we will face them together." There was cheers and applause from the assembled company.

After a moment he motioned for the assembly to quiet down, "Now all of you get back to work, well after cake. Dismissed."

The company began to file out to the briefing room, Daniel motioned that he would take Grace with him and both Jack and Sam nodded from the top of the ramp.

They stood there together for a moment, watching everyone leave. One of the last officers to walk out of the room paused and smiled at them.

It was Sam who saw him, the other Daniel t in the doorway. He smiled at the two of them and spoke, "You have done well. Better than I would have thought, take care of one another and Grace. I have other things I need to take care of but I will be back to see you all. Goodbye for now." Daniel vanished and they were left alone.

Jack put his arms around her shoulders, "Well Colonel O'Neill, shall we have some cake and then head home. Reynolds is in charge for the rest of the day and Daniel will watch Grace for us. We will have one last moment to ourselves before we take up our commands. I had hoped for some time away but that is impossible, at least for now."

Sam smiled, "Yes Sir, General." Then she grabbed his face for a scotching kiss right there in the gate room, just as the gate began to spin. Alarms began to blare and Walter's voice was heard, "Unauthorized off world activation."

They broke apart like guilty children, "Well I guess we need to go and see what is wrong."

The two of them walked toward the control room wondering if life would ever cut them a break.

* * *

TaDa, it's done. Stick a fork in it and shout hurray.

Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this story and to those of you who have said it was one of your favorites. This is my longest and most ready story.

I DO love all of you. You guys are the reason I write, well and to improve my writng. I hope one day to publish something for real and you all have helped push me toward that goal. Thank you again.

~Kelleth Metheus~


End file.
